Gracias (JORI)
by crazydemix
Summary: Mientras todos parecen ocupados con sus vidas, Jade se da cuenta de algo que ha estado pasando pero que sus amigos no se dan cuenta de ello. Pero ella se pregunta por qué es la única que nota como Tori Vega cambia de actitud día con día. ¿Qué hará Jade para descubrir lo que le sucede a Tori? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Tori? ¿Y por qué Jade es la única que se da cuenta de ello?
1. Capítulo 1

**Antes que nada, debo aclarar que los personajes de Victorious no me pertenece. Esta es mi primer historia por aquí, espero hacerlo bien y que les guste lo que escribo.** **Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia.** Capítulo 1

Otro día más en Hollywood Arts, suspiro antes de bajar de mi auto, y no es que me moleste venir a la escuela, es sólo que tuve una pésima noche y sólo quiero que termine el día para poder ir a casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Entro al edificio y voy directo a mi casillero. Lo abro para sacar los libros que voy a ocupar durante las primeras horas. Lo cierro, tomo unas tijeras y las guardo en mi mochila, aunque traigo unas metidas en mi bota derecha una más no hará diferencia.

Me giró para comenzar a caminar pero soy impactada por un idiota que no mira por donde demonios camina y que por si fuera poco, se trata de la estúpida de Vega. No podía comenzar peor mi día.

-Lo siento, Jade, iba distraída. -miro a Vega para gritarle que mire por donde camina pero las palabras se quedan en mi boca sin salir.

¿Por qué ella está llorando? No es que me interese pero, ¿por qué llora? Sé qué me gusta verla triste y enojada, pero la manera en como ella me ha mirado y como trata de ocultar sin existo esas lágrimas, me produjo un sentimiento extraño. Ella no es la Tori Vega tan insoportable. Tan alegre. Tan animada. Pero, ¿a mí que me importa si ella está triste o no?

-Mira por donde caminas para la proxima Vega -le respondo fríamente, y camino hasta mi siguiente clase.

No sé porque me sentí mal al ver a Vega tan triste, ella siempre es horrorosamente alegre y endemoniadamente simpática. Ella es todo lo contrario a mí. Ella es amigable, buena chica, amable, linda con todos, hasta con el idiota de Ryder, en serio, ¡es muy linda con él! Creí que después de haberle advertido que se mantuviera alejada de ese idiota, ella no captó el mensaje y sólo me ignoro. Como en todo lo demás. Ella tiene esa capacidad de llevarme la contra en la mayoría de los casos. Cuando digo que se aleje, no lo hace y trata de acercarse más a mí. Cuando digo que me deje sola, ella vuelve a ignorarme y se queda conmigo... Aunque esto último me agrade de cierta forma. Vega es tan amable y amigable conmigo y hasta la fecha, no se ha dado por vencida en tratar de conseguir que seamos amigas. ¡Ay Vega!

Entro al salón, dejo mis cosas y hago lo que siempre he hecho, ignorar a todos y concentrarme en lo que el profesor está diciendo... Pero por más que trato no puedo alejar a Vega de mi cabeza. Ella se veía tan mal, ¿habrá discutido con la loca de Trina? ¿El idiota de Daniels le habrá hecho algo? ¿Qué problemas tendrá Tori? No puedo concentrarme en la explicación que está dando el profesor sólo por estar pensando en Tori, pero ¿por qué demonios estoy pensando en ella? No es que me importe. Es más, mientras Vega sufra yo soy feliz por verla mal. Eso es lo que siempre hago, hacer que Vega sufra, y ahora que ella está sufriendo, ¿no puedo disfrutar se su sufrimiento? ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Será por qué yo no he causado ese sufrimiento sino alguien más?

¿Qué es lo que me está pasando con Vega?

Después de las clases, llegó la hora del desayuno. Yo no me pude concentrar en ninguna clase y estoy segura que más de uno de mis profesores se dio cuenta de mi distracción pero por más que quise alejar a Vega de mi cabeza, más se metía en ella. ¡Maldita Vega y lo que sea que ella tenga! Llego a la mesa y me siento a un lado de Cat.

-¡Jadey! -exclama Cat abrazandome, ella siempre vive en su mundo lleno de felicidad. Ella siempre está alegre y optimista.

-¡Qué no me digas así! -le respondo con enojo y alejandola de mí, Cat me mira con ojos tristes y sé qué está a punto de llorar-. Toma un dulce.

Saco un dulce de mi bolso y se lo entrego, ella sonríe y aplaude como si hubiera obtenido su juguete favorito. André toma asiento frente a nosotras y Robbie a un lado de él. Si Rex dice algo estúpido, lo lanzaré muy lejos de aquí o lo contaré con mis tijeras favoritas.

-¿Han visto a Tori? -pregunta André mirando sobre su hombro en busca de Tori-. Ella salió antes de la última clase pero ya no la he visto.

-Quizás está en el baño -respondió Robbie restandole importancia al asunto, pero yo no puedo restarle importancia a eso. Se trata de Vega y es probable que ella tenga algo grave...

-¡Tori! -grita Cat muy alegre y saludando a Vega. La miro y por un segundo me sorprendo al verla tan normal, ella viene con su habitual sonrisa, esa sonrisa horrorosamente hermosa, ella ya no tiene esa triste mirada, ¡ni siquiera tiene rastros de haber llorado!

-¡Hola Cat! -saluda Vega muy animada pero sé qué ella sólo está fingiendo pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué finge?-. André, Robbie, Rex, hola Jade.

-Hola preciosa, ¿no quieres besarme? -y tenía que ser el tonto de Rex y sus tontos comentarios.

-Mmm no, no quiero besarte -responde Vega con extrañeza en su voz y con esa mirada tan suya, es como si estuviera viendo a una persona con tres ojos... Oh, eso sería sorprendente. Tener tres ojos en lugar de dos, ¿cómo se verían las cosas? ¿Con más claridad?

-¿Dónde andabas chica? Estuve buscándote para decirte de la tarea que dejaron -comenta André pasando una mano por los hombrosde Vega, ella sólo se encoge y come su desayuno.

-Y dime Vega, ¿cómo van las cosas con el tonto de Ryder? -pregunto con burla en mi voz, Vega levanta sus ojos hacia mí y por unos segundos me arrepentí de haber hecho esa pregunta pude ver como el semblante de Vega se tornaba triste, ¡rayos!

-Todo bien, Jade -me responde después de unos segundos, ¿todo bien? Ella es una mala mentirosa pero a mí que me importa si va todo bien o no.

Me encojo de hombros y sigo con mi desayuno. Ignoro todos los comentarios y sólo me concentre en comer mi burrito; ¿por qué Vega mentiría sobre su relación con el idiota? ¿Por qué simplemente no dijo que las cosas andan mal? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Vega? ¿Por qué ya no eres la chica de antes? La que siempre buscaba la manera de caerme bien, de ser mi amiga. La que discutía conmigo, la que se preocupaba por lo que me pasaba, ¿dónde quedó esa chica?

Después del desayuno, nos dirigimos a la clase de Sikowitz, el profesor loco pero mi favorito, aunque no se lo haga saber. Me siento en mi lugar habitual, pero lo que más me sorprende es ver a Vega tomar el lugar que está hasta el final, ella solía sentarse a mi lado o al lado de André pero ahora ella sólo se ha alejado. Frunzo mi ceño mientras miro hacia el frente, ¿Vega qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de lo que sea que le esté pasando a Vega? ¿Será que estoy alucinando cosas? Dejo de pensar en eso y sólo me concentro en lo que nuestro loco profesor amante de los cocos nos dice.

-Bien, tendrán que hacer un trabajo en vinas, un proyecto, y será entregado para dentro de dos semanas -comenta Sikowitz con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro-. Bien las parejas serán, Cat y Robbie, André y Beck, ya que éste último regrese de su viaje, André te encargadas de informar a Beck, Jade y Toro, Ben y Sally, y los de la esquina, pueden elegir su pareja, ¿preguntas?

-¿De qué será el proyecto? -pregunto restandole importancia al hecho de que me tocó con Vega.

-Mmm tienen que aprender todo de su compañero, y hacer un reporte sobre eso y el día de la entrega tendrán que ser como su compañero por todo el día.

¿Ser como Vega? ¿Todo un día ser como Vega? Oh no puede ser peor. Bueno, al menos ella tendrá que ser como yo... Tendrá que ser mala con todos eso incluye al idiota de Ryder.

-¿Y tendremos que hacer todo lo que nuestro compañero suele hacer? -pregunta André, miro con horror a Sikowitz esperando que él responda que no.

-Sí, menos las cosas que impliquen besar y eso -responde con un tono relajado-. Hora de la improvisación. Todos somos niños peleando por obtener nuestro juguete.

Y todos comenzamos a discutir como niños, intento concentrarme pero me di cuenta que Vega jo dijo nada. No reclamó y sólo se mantuvo callada, y ahora está haciendo el ridículo con esa improvisación. ¿Por qué nadie nota que a ella le pasa algo? ¿Por qué soy la única que se da cuenta de eso? Igual, no tendría porque importarme. Me da igual lo que pase con ella.

Llego a mi casa y subo directo a mi habitación, tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a la casa de Vega, entre más pronto comencemoscon este tonto proyecto más rápido lo terminaremos y así no tendré que ver todas las tardes a Vega, y a la loca de su hermana. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a las hermanas Vega? Una loca, enfadosa y sin talento; y la otra muy alegre, animada pero que últimamente ha estado algo rara. Bueno, Vega es rara pero bueno y la loca de su hermana es aún más rara.

Luego de unos minutos, bajo a comer, los gritos de mi madre son molestos y no es que tenga mucho tiempo gritando, pero odio cuando grita y comienza a decirme que hacer. Odio que me digan que hacer, yo hago lo que quiero no porque otros me lo digan. Deben saber que Jade West no sigue órdenes. Jade West se manda sola. A Jade West no le gusta recibir órdenes, le gusta darlas.

-Hoy saldré a casa de Vega -le informo a mi madre después de haberme sentado.

-¿Tori Vega? ¿Por qué le llamas por su apellido y no por su nombre? -pregunta mi madre con curiosidad. Detesto las preguntas y el que ella me cuestione sobre Vega y porque no le llamo "Tori" como los demás me provoca dolor de cabeza, pero debo responder o ella no se callara.

-Sólo no me gusta Tori, es mmm no me gusta -le respondo dudando de mi propia respuesta. ¿Por qué dude? Simplemente pude haber dicho que no me gusta Tori porque todos la llaman así y yo quería algo diferente y nadie le llama Vega, sólo yo le llamo así.

-Pero cariño, ¿no crees que a tu amiga le gustaría que le llames por su nombre? -pregunta nuevamente mi madre, ¿y por qué piensa que Vega es mi amiga?

-Vega no es mi amiga, ella es... Ella es sólo una compañera más -respondo con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué estoy dudando tanto? ¿¡Maldita Vega que estás haciendo conmigo!?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.**

Capítulo 2

Llego a la casa de Vega, tomo una profunda respiración antes de llamar a la puerta. Tocó varias veces mientras espero a que Vega o la loca de su hermana me abra la maldita puerta. Vuelvo a llamar pero obtengo el mismo resultado de antes. Nadie abre. Ni siquiera la loca de Trina, ¡Dios, Vega, ¿por qué no abres la maldita puerta!?

-¡Vega, abre la puerta! -grito volviendo a tocar pero más fuerte que las anteriores veces-. ¡Vega, sino abres la maldita pu...!

Me calló al ver que al fin la puerta se ha abierto, pero me sorprendo al ver a Vega con una expresión vacía, pero debo admitir que ella se ve muy graciosa con su cabello todo revuelto y con una cara de sueño.

-¿Qué? -pregunta con su ronca voz, ¿estaba dormida? ¿Qué acaso se le olvidó el maldito proyecto?

-Muevete -respondo para después empujar su cuerpo y terminar de entrar a su casa y caminar hasta su sillón.

Vega cierra la puerta con algo de fuerza, ¿pero qué demonios le pasa? No es que le hubiera molestado o interrumpido en algo, ¡ella estaba durmiendo! ¡Durmiendo! Es lo que yo podría estar haciendo sino fuera por éste tonto proyecto. ¿Por qué Sikowits me habrá puesto con Vega? ¿Por qué con ella? A veces pienso que Sikowits sólo lo hace para molestar, sabe que Vega y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-¿Qué quieres Jade? -pregunta Vega mientras se sienta a mi lado, ¿por qué a mi lado? ¿Por qué no se va al otro sillón?

-Vega tenemos que comenzar con el proyecto -le hablo lo más calmada que puedo, aunque quiera gritarle o aventarla del sillón-. En cuanto más pronto comencemos más rápido se termina y así no tengo que estar a tu lado.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? -pregunta Vega, abro mi boca para responderle pero la vuelvo a cerrar debido a que no tengo respuesta alguna. ¿Por qué soy tan mala con ella?

-Vega sólo callate y comencemos con el proyecto -digo lo primero que pienso, la pregunta que ellame hizo simplemente me dejó confundida.

Ni yo misma tengo una respuesta a eso. Vega sólo afirma y se acomoda mejor en el sillón, ella se ha recostado en él y ha puesto su cabeza en mis regazo, pero debo admitir que no me incomoda, además, el semblante de Vega se relajó un poco, casi puedo jurar que ella se encuentra muy tranquila, más que cuando la vi en la escuela. Creo que de cierta manera me gusta ver el rostro de Vega en total relajación. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios forman una pequeña casi invisible pero muy linda sonrisa. Desvío mis ojos al darme cuenta que estoy sonriendo de sólo ver a Vega toda relajada. Pero me tranquiliza saber que ella está en paz.

Durante media hora estuvimos platicando sobre cosas sin sentido, en realidad, la mayoría del tiempo estuvimos riendo por las locuras que Vega me contaba, ella aún seguía en mi regazo y a decir verdad, me gusta que ella esté ahí. Esta Tori, la que está acostada con su cabeza en mi regazo y la que no ha dejado de sonreír, es la Tori Vega que conozco, no la chica que he visto llorando y la mayor parte del día triste. Esta Tori me gusta más que la triste y cabizbaja... Espera, ¿qué? ¿Gustarme? ¿Desde pienso que me gusta Tori? O sea, es Tori, ¡Tori! ¡Ella ni siquiera me gusta! Sólo lo pensé por la situación, por nada más.

Siento un leve golpe en mi brazo, miro hacia abajo y me cruzo con la mirada confusa de To-Vega, pero a pesar de eso, ella no ha dejado de sonreír, y eso es bueno. Me gusta su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza? -cuestiona mientras se levanta y termina de sentarse a mi lado, ¿por qué se levanto?

-Tú pagas -le respondo sintiéndome un poco extraña al no tenerla en mi regazo-. Y tú la pides.

Ella sonríe ampliamente mientras saca su peraphone y llama a la pizzería. Mientras ella ordena aprovecho para observarla. Analizó cada detalle de su rostro, como arruga su nariz al escuchar algo desagradable o como abre ligeramente su boca al saber de algo que le sorprende para después, convertirse en una sonrisa. Muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior sin dejar de ver sus labios y como estos se mueven por cada palabra que ella dice. Luego bajo por su cuello, y debo agradecer que ella esté usando una blusa de tirantes, me da una vista perfecta... ¿Qué son esas marcas? Frunzo mi ceño al ver unas marcas moradas ahí, aunque ella intentó ocultarlas con su maquillaje pero creo que no hizo un buen trabajo.

Quiero preguntar, quiero saber que son esas marcas, y quiero saber si es que ella tiene más. Pero no lo hago, no hago esas preguntas que tanto deseo conocer su respuestas. Sólo me quedo callada analizando a Vega. Miro sus brazos, en busca de más marcas como las que hay en su cuello, pero no encuentro nada. ¿Esas marcas estarán en sus piernas también? Y si es así, ¿quién le hace esas marcas? Dudo mucho que sea su padre o madre, Vega habla tan bien de ellos, además, conozco a David y Holly Vega y ellos aman a sus hijas, y me sorprendo que amen a la loca de Trina, digo, ¡es Trina! Entonces, si no son ellos, ¿acaso es Trina? Bueno, Trina está loca pero ella mmm estoy casi segura que no le haría daño a Vega.

La última persona que se me ocurre es Ryder, porque él ha estado con Tori en los últimos días pero, ¿por qué Tori no ha dicho nada? ¿Y si Ryder le ha hecho daño? Ese maldito, si llego a saber que él ha lastimado a Tori le encajaré mis tijeras favoritas en él... Miro una vez más el rostro de Vega, ella ya no está hablando por teléfono, ahora ella mantiene sus ojos en su regazo, ¿ahora que paso? ¿Por qué cambio de pronto se actitud? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Tori? Quisiera que me contarás que es lo que te sucede.

Jueves por la mañana y lo único que necesito es un gran vaso de café. Luego de dejar unas cosas en mi casillero, salgo al asfalto café y me dirijo al camper de Festus. Después de pedir mi café entro de nuevo, doy un sorbo de mi delicioso café y siento como el líquido caliente baja por mi garganta.

-Jade. -escucho la voz de Beck a mi espalda, me giro hacia él. Había olvidado que él regresaba hoy de Canadá.

-Beck -digo en forma de saludo para después dar un sorbo más a mi café. Sí en definitiva, amo el café.

-¿Has visto a André? Necesito entregarle unas notas -me pregunta, ¿por qué todos buscan a alguien? ¿Y por qué suelen preguntarme a mí?

-¡Jade, ¿has visto a Robbie!? -ahora Cat, sólo falta Vega y pregunté si me he visto o que sé yo.

-No he visto a ninguno, ahora ¡largo de mi camino! -exclamo, veo como Cat sale corriendo agitando sus manos, ay Cat. Beck se queda donde mismo pero ahora su expresión es distinta.

Sigo su mirada, porque él no me está viendo a mí, y me encuentro con algo que le dejo helada. Simplemente no puedo moverme de mi lugar o articular palabra alguna, no puedo hacer nada ¡ni siquiera moverme! Ni siquiera Beck ha hecho nada. Sólo nos quedamos observando, perplejos, como Ryder le dio un golpe a Tori, ¡a Tori! Sin pensarlo, ahora me estoy moviendo hacia ellos, ese maldito se arrepentira el haber tocado a Tori. Pero me doy cuenta que no soy la única que va hacia Tori, Beck también lo hace, y no es que necesite de su ayuda, pero servirá para que él aleje a Ryder y yo pueda llevar a Tori lejos de él.

Al estar más cerca de ellos, escucho el llanto de Vega, y eso me hace enojar más. Aprieto mis dientes con tanta fuerza que siento que en cualquier momento se romperan. Ese idiota sólo sonríe ante el llanto de Vega y por lo que sea, me hace querer matarlo a golpes. Aunque me guste ver a Vega triste, esto es mucho. ¡El idiota la ha golpeado! ¿Qué se cree ese idiota?

-¿Jade, por qué no te llevas a Tori? -sugiere Beck, ¿qué? ¿Yo por qué? No me quedaré tranquila sin darle su merecido a Ryder, pero al ver la mirada de Vega sólo suspiro y tomo su mano alejándola del idiota.

Entramos al cuarto del conserje, Vega sigue llorando y yo no sé qué hacer, nunca he estado en esta situación. Me acerco a Vega y pongo mis manos en sus hombros, ella se sobresalta pero luego de unos segundos, ella se aferra a mi cuerpo y si hubiera sido otra situación y otra persona, le hubiera dado un golpe por atreverse a abrazarme, pero sólo respondo el abrazo y mantengo a Vega cerca de mí. Tratando de reconfortarla, tranquilizarla. Sólo le abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Sólo quiero mantenerla cerca de mí.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, leí los reviews y decidí poner el punto de vista de Tori. Les agradezco sus reviews y me alegro que les guste la historia. Espero y éste capítulo sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo.**

Capítulo 3

-Vega, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? -pregunto en un susurro debido a la cercanía, además, no quiero sonar exigente o demandante, no quiero que Vega piense que... No me importa lo que piense, sólo quiero saber que es lo que le está pasando y porque el idiota de Ryder le pego, eso es lo que me interesa.

-Nada -responde luego de unos minutos, ¿nada? ¿¡Nada!? ¡¿En serio no le pasa Nada!? ¿A caso piensa soy idiota o qué?

Resoplo y trato de controlarme, vamos Jade, sólo respira, no te exaltes, eso, sólo respira y no grites. Miro de nuevo a Vega, ella mantiene sus ojos en algún punto del armario. Desde hace como unos 20 minutos estamos sentadas, yo con mi espalda recargada en la pared y Vega sentada en mi regazo. Recorro parte de su rostro con mis ojos y me detengo en su mejilla, que ahora está muy roja. ¿Por qué no me quiere decir que es lo que le pasa? Sólo quiero ayudarla, aunque sea una bruja malvada todo el tiempo con ella, esto no es algo que me guste o que permita, pero conociendo a Vega, se está guardando todo, y no sé porque.

-Vamos Tori, dime que pasa -insisto una vez más pero con más calma que la primera vez, no es que esté fingiendo calma y preocupación, ella me preocupa y eso es algo nuevo.

Tori se levanta y por lo que veo ella está molesta, esa manera que tiene de fruncir su ceño y de poner sus manos en su cadera, es muy sexy... ¿Por qué...? Sacudo un poco mi cabeza mientras me pongo de pie, Vega enojada es capaz de darme una patada o lanzarme algo mientras estoy muy cómoda sentada en el suelo.

-¿Me dirás? -vuelvo a preguntar y si ella dice que no, haré lo que sea por obtener información, así sea que le tenga que preguntar a la loca de Trina.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Qué acaso quieres burlarte de mí como siempre lo haces? ¿Eso es lo que quieres Jade? -debo admitir que al principio eso quería, ¡es Vega y me gusta molestarla! Pero hasta que vi que ella había cambiado, lo que realmente quería era saber que le pasaba porque me preocupa pero la muy tonta no puede ver más allá de su enojo.

-Vamos Vega, si me quisiera burlar lo estaría haciendo desde antes, ¿no crees? Ahora, dime que es lo que te pasa -demando tratando de no sonar enojada pero falle, Vega me hace enojar con sus preguntas sin sentido y con esa expresion de "voy a matar a todos". Esa expresión siempre la tengo yo pero en Vega se ve muy sexy y caliente.

\- No te interesa Jade -responde mientras se cruza de brazos, ¿qué no me interesa?

-¡Bien! Sólo escucha algo, si ese idiota de Ryder vuelve intentar hacerte daño, lo mataré, y a ti te daré una lección por tonta -la amenazó acercándome a ella y provocando que ella retrocediera-. Me preocupas Vega.

¡Bien! Lo dije, dije lo que en realidad sentía, y vaya que fue un gran esfuerzo. Yo no me preocupo por los demás, ni siquiera lo hacía con Beck cuando teníamos una relación, pero con Vega es distinto. Ella, de cierta manera, hace que una preocupación nazca en mi interior. Ella nunca se ha mostrado intimidada por mí, bueno, algunas veces sí sale corriendo llena de miedo pero la mayoría de las veces, ella me hace frente y me hace ver que alguien puede retarme y no darse por vencida. Eso es lo que hace Vega y eso me gusta de ella.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Jade -responde Vega dándome un empujón, alzo mi ceja sorprendida por esa respuesta, ¿qué no escucho que me preocupa? ¿Por qué es tan terca? ¿Por qué es tan malditamente ella?

-Vega... -no me dejar terminar cuando ella me vuelve a empujar-. ¡Bien! ¡No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo!

Salgo del cuarto del conserje y sólo voy hasta mi casillero para dejar los libros de la primera hora, por culpa de Vega me perdí la primera hora, aunque esperaba que ella me dijera algo, que me contará porque su cambio tan repentino. Esperaba que ella confiará en mí. Miro hacia el cuarto del conserje y aunque deseo regresar ahí y abrazar a Vega y asegurarle que ese idiota ya no la tocará, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte y sólo cierro de golpe el casillero y voy al asfalto café. Sólo quiero pensar y poner en orden mis ideas.

No es normal que me preocupe tanto por una persona aparte de mí, tampoco es normal que me duela ver a Vega tan triste, tan decaida. Tampoco es normal que extrañe tanto esa voz llena de alegría, ver esa sonrisa tan radiante, tan llena de emoción y felicidad. Vega me tenía tan acostumbrada a ver su alegría, porque ella desprende alegría. A ver esa mirada llena de emoción, felicidad y de dicha tras haber logrado algo. O ese estúpido baile que hace cuando consigue algo. Realmente extraño eso. Extraño a la Vega feliz.

Dejo mis cosas en la banca y tomo asiento, el lugar está desolado, todos están en clases, supongo que Beck le dio su merecido a Ryder, y en todo caso que lo haya o no hecho, no se escapara de mí. Ese idiota se arrepentira de haber hecho lo que le hizo a Tori. Pero mi pregunta sigue siendo, ¿por qué Tori no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no acudió a André o Beck? ¿Por qué dejo que ese idiota la lastimara? Simplemente es algo que no entiendo. Desde el día en que conocí a Victoria Vega admire su valentía, su determinación y su compromiso. Ella no era de las que se daba por vencida a la primera y siempre encontraba la manera de ayudar o conseguir lo que se proponía, entonces, ¿por qué ocultar una cosa así? ¿Por qué permitió que Ryder la golpeara? ¿Por qué?

Dejo hacer algo para saber que es lo que le pasa a Tori, aunque tenga que convertirme en su sombra, seguiré a Vega a donde sea que ella vaya, y Cat me ayudará, hasta la loca de Trina puede que me ayuda, incluso los chicos, pero debo hacer hasta lo imposible por saber que le pasa a Vega. Puedo empezar por preguntarle a la loca de Trina si sabe de algo; eso es lo que haré. Mi plan iniciará a la hora del descanso.

POV TORI

Después de que Jade salió del cuarto, quise correr a ella, contarle todo, pero simplemente me quedé en el cuarto llorando y deseando no ser una cobarde, poder tomar esa valentía que me caracterizaba y contar todo, pero no puedo porque tengo miedo. Miedo a que Ryder cumpla con su amenaza, yo no sé qué es lo que puedo hacer. Quiero contarle todo a Jade pero la amenaza de Ryder siempre está en mi cabeza... Sólo quiero que está pesadilla termine, sólo quiero estar en paz, quiero que esto termine.

Salgo del cuarto del conserje, voy a mi casillero para tomar algunas cosas que necesito para la siguiente clase, pero antes debo ir al baño para tratar de cubrir la marca roja de mi mejilla; sólo espero que Beck o Jade no digan nada de lo que pasó. Cierro mi casillero, suspiro mientras me doy la vuelta pero me congelo al ver a Ryder caminar hacia mí, ¡oh Dios, ¿ahora qué hago!? No puedo huir como quería hacerlo hace una hora, él me dejó en claro que no debo huir cuando él me busca o me habla. No quiero que él me vuelva a lastimar.

-Tori, necesito hablar contigo. -suelto un gran suspiro al ver a Trina llegar. Ella me mira por unos segundos y temo que note el golpe en mi mejilla-. Vamos Tori, vamos afuera.

Ella toma mi brazo y me aleja de Ryder, creo por está ocasión agradezco a Trina y a lo que sea que quiera hablar conmigo. No me importa si es sobre su nueva ropa, sus zapatos o sobre algún nuevo tratamiento facial que encontró en internet, sólo me importa que ella me alejo de Ryder. Llegamos al asfalto café, veo a Jade en una mesa alejada, ella mantiene una expresión de concentración, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y eso es lo que me mantiene en calma. No quiero tener que ver su dura expresión o sus ojos llenos de furia. Me importa mucho para saber que ella prácticamente me odie.

Llegamos a una mesa, Trina deja sus cosas y luego me obliga a sentarme, ¿qué piensa hacer? Y en todo caso que haga algo, ¿por qué me está obligando a que tome asiento? Trina me mira pero no dice nada, sólo se queda observando, analizandome y eso me pone más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Trina suele ser loca, muy loca pero también es muy insistente y siempre obtiene lo que se propone, pero ahora no sé que es lo que se proponga, tampoco sé qué es lo que pasa por su mente.

-¿Por qué Tori? -pregunta Trina sentándose a mi lado y tomando mis manos.

-¿Por qué qué, Trina? -pregunto de vuelta sin saber la razón de su cuestionamiento, pero Trina sólo me abraza y creo que comienza a llorar o no lo sé, sólo hace ruidos lastimoso como si realmente le doliara algo pero no sé qué es-. Trina, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Mamá arruinó mis botas nuevas. -abro ligeramente mi boca para protestar pero sólo la abrazo y me quedo callada. Gracias a esta tontería me salve de Ryder, y por ahora, es lo menos que puedo hacer por Trina.

Por la tarde, me encuentro en mi habitación, sólo quiero dormir y olvidar todo por unas horas, quiero pretender que nada a pasado y cuando despierta todo esto habrá terminado. Que no habrá nada de porque temer, que al día siguiente será normal, y no habrá amenazas ni nada por el estilo. Que sólo será un día normal en HA. Me quito los zapatos y me acuesto en mi cama. Miro el techo y siento como mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Debí haberme alejado cuando pude. Debí haber retrocedido. Debí haberle hecho caso a Jade con su advertencia, pero no lo hice porque pensé que ella sólo lo hacía para molestar pero... ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? ¿Por qué deje que él me dañara?

Limpio mis lágrimas para después girarme y quedar de lado, sólo quiero olvidar todo lo que está pasando, no quiero pensar más en nada. No quiero tener que recordar gritos, amenazas, golpes... Nada de eso. Sólo quiero tener mi vida normal de nuevo, sólo quiero eso. Mi vida normal de nuevo. Es todo lo que pido.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aquí tiene un capítulo más. Leí los comentarios y vi varias preguntas; sóloles digo que cada una de esas preguntas se respondera conforme la historia avance. Me alegra que les guste la historia y que se tomen el tiempo para dejar su opinión. Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**

Capítulo 4

Ya es martes y Vega sigue comportándose extraña. El resto de la semana pasada, Ryder no se acercó a ella, lo sé porque hice que Sinjin siguiera a Vega a todos lados y con ayuda de Burf lograron mantenerme informada. También acudí con la loca de Trina, y me sorprendió saber que ella tenía la misma sospecha que yo. Pensé que ella sólo se preocupaba por sí misma; con su ayuda, logre obtener un poco de información. Ahora sé qué Vega lleva varias semanas así y que Trina descubrió moretones en sus manos, eso ya lo sabía. Pero también me dijo que escuchó como Ryder le gritaba a Vega, ella no me dijo si él la llego a golpear o no, pero por lo que sea, ese idiota recibira su merecido.

Beck tuvo mucho que ver para que Ryder se mantuviera alejado de Tori, él le dio unos buenos golpes al salir de la escuela; y no podría estar más agradecida con él. Pero también yo quiero darle su merecido, nadie le hace daño a Vega más que yo. Cat se ofreció a estar siempre al lado de Vega, por alguna razón, ella no me quiere cerca. Huye de mí y no sé porque. Sólo nos vemos cuando nos reunimos para el tonto proyecto de Sikowits, pero que ahora, ya no es tan tonto. Es el único medio que me permite estar cerca de Vega. Y hoy, haré que ella deje atrás su miedo y me diga de una vez por todas que es lo que está pasando. Ya fue suficiente de ver cada día su rostro contraído por la tristeza, ver esos ojos sin brillo, sin ganas de vivir.

No quiero ver a Tori triste, ya no soporto verla tan mal, tan triste y desanimada. Ella no es así, aunque parezca extraño o raro, echo de menos esa alegría y esa endemoniada pero hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar. Extraño ver a Vega dando saltos de emoción, hasta extraño esos abrazos que ella me hacía darle. Quede tan acostumbrada a su alegría que ahora se me hace difícil verla triste y no poder ver, por lo menos, una sonrisa más. Cada día que pasa, es un día más en el cual Vega se aleja cada vez más de nosotros, y la verdad, yo no sé qué hacer. André, quien es su mejor amigo, no se da cuenta del cambio de Vega, ¡ni siquiera le presta atención! Y todo por su nueva novia que no sé cómo se llama. Robbie está tan ocupado discutiendo con Rex que no se da cuenta, además, él no se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Cat está en su mundo pero hay días en los cuales nota el cambio de Vega. Y Beck sólo se mantiene alerta por si Ryder se acerca pero aun así no se da cuenta de que Vega se aleja de nosotros.

Temo a que Vega se aleje por completo de nosotros, de mí. No quiero que se aleje de mí, quiero ayudarla, quiero hacer que ella vuelva a sonreír. Por tonto que parezca, quiero a la Vega de antes; a la tonta, perfecta, alegre y animada Tori Vega. A la que le daba por retarme, por llevarme la contraria. La que insistía en nuestra amistad. Quiero a esa Vega de vuelta y haré lo que esté en mis manos para traer a esa Vega de vuelta. Así tenga que hacer lo que no pensaría que jamás haría.

Llego a casa de Vega, tomo la pequeña cajita y bajo del auto, espero que le guste a Vega. Trina me dijo que es cumpleaños de Vega y aunque ella no haya dicho nada hoy, en realidad nos evitó todo el día, pero en fin. Quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo para todo. Suspiro y llamo a la puerta, espero unos largos segundos hasta que la mamá de Tori me abre. Ella se ve sorprendida por mi presencia, supongo que no me esperaba o no lo sé. He venido todas las tardes desde hace semana y media como para que se sorprenda... ¿O será por la caja que traigo? Creo que es por eso.

-Tori está arriba, Jade -comenta una vez que me dejó pasar-. Quizá contigo sí quiera hablar.

La miro sin saber a qué se refiere, ¿Vega no le quiere decir nada a sus padres? Pero ¿por qué? Asiento sin saber que responder, para ser sincera, no esperaba que su madre dijera eso. Subo las escaleras tan conocidas por mí. Llego a la habitación de Vega y toco la puerta un par de veces. Espero con paciencia, y esto es nuevo en mí; normalmente hubiera pateado la puerta para que ella abriera pero no quiero asustarla o hacer que ella se aleje más de mí. No lo soportaría.

-Sólo entra. -me giro hacia Trina, ella está de pie bajo el umbral de su puerta y con sus manos cruzadas en su pecho-. Ayuda a Tori, Jade, espero que a ti te cuente lo que le pasa.

-Sí -respondo sólo eso, y giro el picaporte de la puerta. Entro a la habitación de Vega, sino fuera porque hace rato llegue y vi que aún había sol, pensaría que ya es de noche. La habitación está muy oscura.

Dejo la caja en lo que creo que es un mueble y saco mi celular para iluminar un poco. Camino hasta su mesa de noche y enciendo la lámpara que Vega tiene; tenía que ser una lámpara rosada. Sonrío al darme cuenta del fondo de pantalla de su celular, no es que estuviera husmeando, sólo quise ver si no tenía llamadas o mensajes de Ryder. Ella tiene una foto de nosotras dos juntas cuando hicimos esa obra. Donde yo fui su esposa y ella mi marido. Debo admitir que me agradó hacer la obra junto con Vega.

Miro hacia la cama y descubro a Vega dormida o eso quiero pensar. Ella está tapada de pies a cabeza, ¿me pregunto sino tendrá calor? Tomo asiento a su lado, en ese pequeño espacio que queda. Me acerco a ella y con cuidado quito la sábana de su rostro. Vega ni siquiera se movió, ella está muy dormida, profundamente dormida. Me quedo observando su rostro, su semblante relajado, y una expresión de profunda tranquilidad. Es la primera vez, después de días, que la veo así. Relajada y tranquila. Y así ea como la quiero ver. No a la chica atemorizada, triste y desanimada. Ésta es la Tori Vega que me gusta... Creo que entre más lo niegue más me gusta.

Con mi mano acaricio su mejilla, esa mejilla donde Ryder la golpeó pero que ahora ya no queda rastro de ese golpe. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios de Vega, y aunque no lo admita, me gusta cuando ella sonríe. Y esta sonrisa me da esperanza para volver a ver a la vieja Tori Vega. Así es como la quiero ver, y me esforzare para lograrlo.

-Vamos Vega, ¡despierta ya! -eso último lo grito para que ella termine de despertar. No puedo ser siempre buena, al menos no la tire de la cama o le eche agua; esta es la manera más sutil y buena que conozco para despertar a alguien.

Vega se sobresalta y prácticamente se levanta de un salto mirando hacia todos lados. Suelto una risa al ver su cara llena de confusión, oh ¿por qué no le tome foto? Ella me mira etrecerrando sus ojos pero con enojo en ellos, pero ella no puede darme miedo. Ella sólo me provoca unas inmensas ganas de besarla... ¿Qué? Debo estar loca. Vega se vuelve a recostar en la cama y en el proceso suelta un gruñido.

-¡Ay que bonita! -comento mientras me levanto y camino hacia la caja, está cajita que me dio problemas y que espero que Vega aprecie.

-Jade, ¿por qué me despiertas? -pregunta Vega con una voz de una niña pequeña. ¿No podría más jodidamente linda? Camino de regreso a la cama y pongo la caja en su regazo.

-No suelo hacer esto pero... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tori! -digo con una sonrisa y con voz animada, Vega abre sus ojos por la sorpresa y sus labios se abren ligeramente. Sus ojos me dicen que está emocionada, ese brillo que no había visto en días vuelve a aparecer y esa sonrisa que tanto deseaba ver, está de nuevo en su rostro. Creo que Cat tenía razón en darle un regalo a Vega.

-Pero... Pensé que no te ibas a acordar -susurra agachando su mirada y pude detectar un tono melancólico, ¿por qué pensó eso?

Le obligo a que me mire, no quiero dejar de ver sus ojos cafés, esos ojos que ahora brillan como antes, incluso más, ¿o será que tanto he extrañado ese brillo que ahora que lo veo me parece hermoso y más que las pasadas veces?

-En realidad, no lo sabía pero le pregunté a la loca de Trina y me lo dijo; Cat fue la de la idea de comprarte un regalo -le respondo con total sinceridad, y a pesar de eso, ella me abraza y por unos instantes quiero creer que ellas la Tori que conozco. Mi Tori.

-Entonces, ¿esto es mío? -me pregunta Vega sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Que pregunta tan tonta Vega -le respondo con burla-. Pues es obvio que es tuyo tonta.

-Sólo por el regalo no te diré lo que mereces -comenta Vega con un poco de diversión, ella se incorpora de la cama para quedar sentada y toma el regalo entre sus manos.

Siento mi pulso acelerado, ¿estoy nerviosa? ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Sólo es un regalo para Vega, no es como si me importe... ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Claro que me importa su reacción! Desde siempre me ha importado, sólo que no lo aceptaba ni mucho menos lo decía en voz alta; y eso último es algo que aún no diré, a pesar de todo, sigo disfrutando de hacer enojar a Vega. Es una manía que tengo con ella, además, así logró que sólo se fije en mí, que sólo sea yo u nadie más.

-Wow Jade, es... Es muy lindo. -sonrío sin que ella se dé cuenta, le gustó mi regalo, por sugerencia de Cat. Miro su rostro y sus ojos tiene un brillo peculiar, le hace lucir más hermosa aún. Sus labios forman una hermosa sonrisa sincera-. ¡Me gusta mucho Jade!

Lo siguiente que ella hace me toma por sorpresa; ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me lleno el rostro de besos, claro, sin besar mis labios. Las dos caemos al suelo, Vega encima de mí aun dándome besos en las mejillas, frente, en la punta de la nariz. No esperaba está reacción de ella y para ser sincera no sé cómo reaccionar. Me he quedado estática sin saber qué hacer. Cierro mis ojos, suspiro para después abrir se nuevo mis ojos.

-Vega, quítate de encima, me estás aplastando -comento con un tono de diversión fingiendo parecer enojada. Vega sólo se sonroja y se levanta de un salto, ¡ay Vega! ¿Qué haré contigo?

-Gracias Jade -habla después de unos segundos.

-Bueno, te arreglas, te espero abajo en 20 minutos, los chicos nos están esperando para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¡y date prisa o me voy son ti!

Ella comienza a reírse y si tuviera que hacer estás ridiculeces, las haría de nuevo sólo por escuchar esa risa una vez más. Sólo por ver a la Vega de antes, aquella chica feliz y alegre.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. En éste capítulo se da a conocer porque Tori comenzó a salir con Ryder, y como es que comenzó el chantaje hacia Tori. Espero les guste.**

 **Un mes antes.**

 **POV TORI**

Otra hermosa mañana en Hollywood Arts. Hoy me siento muy feliz, no sé porque, ¿será por qué hoy me desperté de un hermoso sueño? ¿O por qué acepté lo que no había aceptado antes? No sé pero ni las quejas de Trina o sus comentarios de que yo no tengo talento y ella sí me harán cambiar de humor. Hoy será diferente. Muy diferente. Llego a mi casillero y lo primero que llama mi atención es una nota pegada a él. Frunzo mi ceño mientras tomo la nota y la leo:

 _"Sé tu secreto."_

¿Mi secreto? ¿A qué se refiere con esto? Hasta donde sé, no guardo ningún secreto... ¿A menos que se refiera a lo que hice cuando estaba en mi anterior escuela? Miro hacia ambos lados en busca de alguien sospechoso. Pero nadie parece estar al tanto de mi reacción. Leo la nota una vez más intentando imaginar a alguien tan molesto, tan odioso y que quiera hacerme la vida de... ¡Jade! Claro, ella tiene que ser la autora de esto. Debe ser una de sus tontas bromas o una de sus formas de hacerme miserable. Aunque debo admitir que me gusta discutir con ella.

Veo que ella llega a su casillero, guardo la nota y camino hacia ella. Su tonta broma no funcionó y se lo haré saber. Ni ella podrá cambiar mi humor. Llego a su lado y la mirada que me da me provoca que cambie de parecer. No. Ella tiene que saber que su tonta broma no funcionó conmigo.

-Tu broma no funcionó -le digo con una sonrisa y arrojandole el papel hecho bolita a su cara. Jade abre sus ojos con sorpresa pero también con enojo y creo que fue mala idea arrojarle el papel.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa para arrojarme un maldito papel!? -exclama Jade muy furiosa-. ¿Y de qué estúpida broma me hablas?

-¿Tú no eres la de la broma? -pregunto un tanto confundida; ella cierra su casillero de golpe y creo que es aquí cuando yo debo de correr por mi vida pero en lugar de eso, me agachó para tomar el papel y mostrarle el contenido.

-¿Sé tu secreto?, ¿qué es esto Vega? -pregunta Jade un poco calmada, al menos ya no quiere matarme o quizá sí pero creo que le interesa saber más mi "secreto" a matarme.

-Pensé que se trataba de una de tus bromas hacia mí -le respondo mientras rasco mi nariz, Jade resopla y me ve con esos ojos verdes, intimidantes, escalofriantes, y llenos de ira contenida hacia mí.

Ella da un paso al frente y quedamos muy cerca las dos. Paso saliva con fuerza mientras doy un paso hacia atrás pero ella sonríe con malicia y con toque de burla, ¡Dios, he despertado al demonio! Jade continúa acercándose a mí de una manera tan lenta y tan amenazadora que ni su sonrisa, ésa de medio lado le resta peligro, y no hablemos de su mirada. Es igual a la de un depredador cazando a su presa; ¡y yo soy su presa! Soy presa de los nervios pero aun así intento no salir huyendo; eso haría que Jade se sintiera victoriosa y no le daré el gusto. Dos pueden jugar a este juego...

-Chicas, no es que me interese pero, ¿por qué están a punto de besarse? -la voz de André me saca de mis pensamientos y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que Jade y yo estábamos tan cerca que sólo bastaba dar un pequeño paso más y nos terminriamos besando.

Me alejo de ella lo más que puedo y sonrío tratando de no parecer tan nerviosa pero la mirada de André me hace sentir lo contrario.

-¿Yo besar a esa? Ja, ni en tus sueños Harris -responde Jade con total tranquilidad, ni siquiera se puso nerviosa, ¿o es tan buena actriz que sabe como disimular el no estar nerviosa?

-Entonces, ¿por qué estaban muy cerca? -vuelve a preguntar André pero esta vez sus ojos están puestos en mí.

-¡Ella tiene la culpa! -exclano señalando a Jade quien borra su sonrisa sinica.

-¿Qué? -exclama Jade de nuevo enojada, bueno es normal ver a Jade enojada. Todos los días siempre anda enojada, creo que las únicas veces que no la vi enojada fue cuando ella estrenó su obra, cuando fue nuestra "cita" en Nozu. Han sido pocas veces pero debo admitir que sea como sea Jade siempre será muy pero muy bonita.

-Yo mejor me voy, sigan con lo de antes -habla André yendo a su casillero.

-¿Así que es mi culpa, Vega? -escucho la voz amenazadora de Jade y es ahí cuando decido hacerle caso a mi instinto de supervivencia y salir corriendo lejos de Jade o ella me matara.

Mientras corro escucho como ella se ríe de mí pero no importa, mientras esté con vida ya encontraré la forma de hacerle pagar por todo. Llego hasta el salón de clases y tomo asiento. Me sorprendo por ser la primera. Tomo mi celular y me doy cuenta que llegue 5 minutos antes de la clase. Al menos podré pasar ése tiempo en The Slap. Me coloco los audífonos y me pongo a escuchar algo de música en lo que se pasa el tiempo. Me sigo sintiendo feliz, y ni siquiera ese encuentro con Jade hizo que mi humor cambiara, aunque me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Jade y tal vez, sólo tal vez... La llegada de un mensaje nuevo me saca de mis pensamientos.

 **Número desconocido:**

 _"Te equivocaste de persona; sigo conociendo tu secreto."_

Miro a todos lados pero sigo estando sola, ¿quién rayos está haciendo esto? No puede ser Jade, tengo su número registrado, además, ella no sabía nada sobre la broma; entonces, sino es ella, ¿quién demonios es? Con mi ceño fruncido guardo mi celular y me quedo en la espera de la llegada del profesor... ¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Trina? Ella es la única, aparte de mis padres que saben ése secreto, no creo que Trina este haciendo uso indebido de esa información. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, mis compañeros acaban de llegar. A mi lado se sienta Ryder, un buen chico y muy apuesto. No hablo mucho con él pero hasta dónde lo he tratado, él es amigable; me hace reír con sus comentarios. Lo miro y él se percata de mi mirada, me sonríe y le sonrío de vuelta. Luego de ese intercambio de sonrisas y miradas nos concentramos en la clase. Aunque yo no puedo, cierta persona no sale de mis pensamientos. Y aunque parezca un poco tonto, el sólo pensar en Jade me hace sonreír.

No sé cómo termine sintiendo esto por ella, sólo sé qué cierto día ya no la veía con ojos de amistad. Y no lo aceptaba, me negaba el hecho de estar sentiendo algo por una chica, y no una chica normal, sino por Jade West. La chica que encuentra divertido hacer mi vida miserable y que por si fuera poco, es heterosexual. ¿Por qué fui a sentir esto por Jade? Bueno, pero fuera de todo eso de chica mala y la bruja malvada y, como Trina le dice, Maléfica, Jade puede ser una chica muy linda. Tierna, aunque eso sólo pasa muy pocas veces, en realidad, casi nunca pasa pero sé que ella puede ser muy tierna y linda. Quiero llegar a des...

-Tori, ¿ puedes prestar atención? -la pregunta del profesor me saca de mis pensamientos y cuando me doy cuenta, él está a mi lado y con una seria mirada. Me encogo en mi silla mientras hago una leve afirmación con mi cabeza.

Después de la clase, voy hasta mi casillero y para mi suerte, encuentro una nota más. No la leo y sólo la guardo en el fondo de mi casillero. Sea quien sea, no se saldrá con la suya, no le daré el gusto de verme histérica, aunque debo hablar con Trina sobre esto y saber si ella ha hecho algo o ha dicho algo sobre ese secreto. Dejo algunas cosas y tomo otras, debo ir a la clase de Sikowits. En el camino me encuentro con Beck y Cat, ellos iban hablando sobre alguna cosa que hizo el hermano de Cat, no sé que cosa haya hecho está vez.

Entramos al salón y voy directo y mi lugar habitual, pero me detengo al encontrar otra nota más. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás notas? Tomo la nota y la leo:

 _"Sino haces lo que te pido, diré todo."_

¿Decir qué? ¿Hacer qué? ¿Por qué alguien quiere hacerme sentir histérica? No entiendo nada, y tampoco entiendo porque razón quiere que yo haga todo lo que pida. Siento una respiración en mí nuca y me giró para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes tan deslumbrantes, pero que ahora me miran con diversión. No creo que haya leído la nota o de lo contrario ya me estaría preguntando sobre eso. Ella me sonríe para después llevar el vaso de café a su boca y luego me guiña su ojo derecho. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Por qué esté día se ha vuelto tan extraño?

Llego a mi casa, después de que Trina me diera un empujón y que yo terminara en el suelo, no sé porque rayos corrió de esa manera; entre y fui directo al sillón. Me deje caer en él, no es que este agotada es sólo que el golpe que me di, gracias a la loca de mi hermana, me ha dolido. A veces pienso si Trina realmente es mi hermana y no una mentira que me han hecho creer mis padres sólo para no hacer de menos a Trina. ¿Ella será adoptada? Eso explicaría su comportamiento hacia mí. ¡A ella no le preocupo en nada! Sólo se interesa por ella. Trina y sus cosas.

Antes de ir a mi habitación, un nuevo mensaje llega a mi celular, al ver la pantalla me doy cuenta que es un número desconocido, ¿cómo es qué consiguió mi número? Decido ignorar el mensaje e ir a mi habitación, necesito descansar de todo esto que está pasando; y yo que pensé que hoy sería un gran día y que podría decirle a Jade sobre mis sentimientos pero esto de las notas y mensajes me arruinó mi plan. ¿Quién demonios será? Estoy segura que Jade no es, ella no es de los que se mantienen ocultos para hacer una broma, ella sólo hace la broma sin importa nada. Así es Jade. Y así la quiero.

Con el paso de los días, el desconocido que dejaba las notas en lugares donde era seguro que yo iba a estar, se volvió más escalofriante. Ya no eran mensajes cortos y dándome a conocer que sabía mi "secreto", ahora me amenazaba, y no sólo a mí, también a Jade, y no sé qué tenga que ver ella aquí. Pero esta persona me exige que me aleje de ella, no puedo alejarme de Jade. Oh y por si fuera poco, tengo a Ryder detrás de mí, ha insistido tanto por una cita, desde hace tres días está insistiendo, ya no sé cómo decirle que no. Se me terminaron las excusas.

Pero en fin, le comenté a mi padre sobre las notas y gracias a su compañero, quien me acompañó a la escuela y estuvo vigilando, las notas se detuvieron. Eso fue ayer, y ahora puedo estar tranquila, esa persona ya no molestará. Los chicos se enteraron de las notas y ellos comenzaron a apostar por cuál secreto sería, aunque al principio me pareció inapropiado, luego me uní a ellos en sus apuestas, porque ni yo sabía. Estando aquí con ellos me siento más tranquila, debí decirles desde un inicio y las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero ahora, no más notas, amenazas, no hay nada de eso y ahora sí puedo confesarle a Jade todo lo que siento por ella. No espero que me corresponda, pero al menos quiero que ella se dé cuenta que existe alguien que la quiere mucho así tal cual es.

Estoy en mi casillero, sólo me queda una clase antes del descanso, y será en ese tiempo donde le confiese a Jade todo, espero y no quiera cortarme con sus tijeras. Después de cerrarlo me giró para caminar hasta el salón que me toca pero me impacto contra un alumno.

-¿Ryder? -cuestiono al verlo aquí, él me sonríe con su típica sonrisa de galán, no voy a negar que es apuesto pero no quiero salir con él.

-Hola, Tori, ¿ahora sí aceptarás salir conmigo en una cita? -pregunta con un tono de súplica y haciendo ojos de cachorrito, aunque no está ni cerca de parecer uno. Suspiro sabiendo lo que sigue, ya no tengo más excusas para no aceptar. Además, sólo será una cita y puedo dejarle claro que no siento nada por él y sólo ser amigos.

-Está bien -respondo al fin con una sonrisa, Ryder sonríe y después me da un gran abrazo, ¡wow! Sí que se emocionó.

-Nos vemos en el Nozu a las 7:30, ¿te parece? -comenta con mucha alegría y emoción.

-Por supuesto -le respondo-. Tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos luego.

Me despido de Ryder y camino hasta mi siguiente clase con Sikowits. Me gustan mucho sus clases, él es un gran profesor, fuera de lo loco y extraño que a veces (siempre) es, sus clases son divertidas, extrovertidas, y en algunas veces un poco bizarras... Todo aquí es bizarro pero muy genial...

-Alejate de Ryder, él no te conviene. -me espanto al escuchar la voz de Jade, ¡Dios, ¿de dónde salió!?

-¡Casi me matas de un susto! -exclamo con una mano en mi pecho, Jade sólo se encoge de hombros restandole importancia-. ¿Y por qué quieres que me aleje de Ryder?

-Porque él no te conviene -responde alzando una de sus cejas, ésa la que tiene perforada-. No seas tonta Vega y sólo alejate.

Ella reanuda su marcha y a mí me deja confundida por sus palabras. Decido no hacerle caso, además, sólo será una cita y no habrá más, luego podré hablar con ella y confesarle lo que siento. Sí, eso haré.

Nozu, 7:50 p.m.

-Asi que Tori, ¿harás todo lo que te pido? -me pregunta Ryder con una maldita sonrisa en su rostro. Él me mira con amenaza, y aunque Jade siempre me mira así, con él es diferente, le tengo miedo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -le pregunto retrocediendo un poco pero Ryder toma mi muñeca izquierda y me jala hacia él haciendome daño en el proceso.

-Sólo quiero que estés conmigo y que te alejes de tus amigos -responde con suavidad-. Oh y no le digas a tus padres ni a nadie, o les puede pasar algo muy malo, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

-No -respondo con miedo y terror. Él toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me obliga a besarlo, muerdo su labio para que él se aparte y funcionó pero Ryder me da un cachetada y después me da una bofetada tan fuerte que me parte el labio, siento el sabor metálico de la sangre en mí boca.

-Si vuelves a hacer una estupidez más, te irá peor, ¿entendiste? -me amenaza y sólo afirmo llorando y temerosa de lo que me pueda hacer.

 **¿Cual sera ese secreto? Ryder sabe como manipular a Tori debido a ese secreto que ella tiene. A partir de aquí, se comenzarán a revelar más cosas.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Es un capítulo corto, pero el siguiente sera un capítulo largo. Y gracias a los que comentan, les agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Tiempo actual**

 **POV JADE**

Llegamos al Nozu, Trina sale corriendo al baño mientras grita un sinfín de quejas y demás; digamos que frene cinco veces más y arruine su maquillaje, pero fue tan divertido ver su cara enrojecida por el enojo y ver esas líneas en su cara no puede soportar y no deje de reirme en todo el camino de ella. Pero lo que más me gustó fue escuchar la risa de Tori, tenía tiempo que no escuchaba esa risa tan llena de alegría y emoción. Ella se ve tan tranquila y relajada, no tiene esa mirada temerosa, y de cierta manera me hace sentir bien... Me hace sentir feliz. Es como cuando la molesto o le hago alguna broma, pero esta vez no he hecho nada, más que encontrar la manera de hacerle sonreír. Creo que ese es mi nuevo pasatiempo a partir de hoy. No hay nada más satisfactorio que ver la sonrisa de Vega. Ésa que no había visto en semanas.

-Jade. -me detengo al escuchar el llamado de Vega, me giró para verla, ella se ha detenido y no sé porque.

-¿Qué pasa Vega? -pregunto acercandome a ella, pero Vega sólo agacha su mirada, ruedo mis ojos y resoplo, ¿ésta chica siempre tiene que ser así de... linda? Debo dejar de pensar que Vega es linda o hermosa, o de lo contrario terminaré besandola.

-Yo... -ella intenta decir algo pero se queda callada.

-Vega, cierra la boca y vamos adentro -le digo con un poco de molestia, tomo su mano y seguimos caminando hasta el Nozu.

Entramos y las miradas no se hacen esperar y todas son con curiosidad, ¿qué les sorprende? ¿Qué Vega y yo estemos tomadas de las manos? Bueno, eso es para sorprenderse pero... No me importa lo que ellos piensen y sólo sigo caminando hasta llegar con los chicos, me da igual lo que pase por su mente retorcida, mientras yo este bien con esto, lo demás no importa.

Después de tomar asiento y de ordenar, Vega les contó a los chicos lo que pasó con la loca de Trina en el auto, para ese entonces, ella aún no salía del baño, creo que la "diva" no quería salir sino hasta que estuviera perfecta; pero debo admitir que la loca de Trina es buen blanco para bromas y si eso hace reír a Vega, mucho mejor...

-Tori, ¿y ese collar? -pregunta André con curiosidad, miro a Cat que aplaude como una niña pequeña, ella se ve muy feliz y no sé porque razón, debo preguntarle pero lo haré después.

-Oh, es un regalo de Jade -responde Vega muy animada, me giró para mirarla, descubro su linda sonrisa y como ella sujeta el collar que le regale; realmente se ve feliz, como la Tori Vega que llegó a HA, la que siempre tenía una gran sonrisa y la que siempre me debatía en todo.

-Vaya, ¿Jade dando regalos? Que novedad -comenta Beck con una sonrisa y con burla, lo fulmino con la mirada pero sé qué tiene razón pero no lo voy a aceptar.

-¡Callate Beck! -exclamo con rabia y le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Quién me pateo? -pregunta Robbie mientras se agacha para ver debajo de la mesa, miro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste tú? -susurra Vega muy cerca de mi oído, su voz, su aliento chocar contra mi piel desnuda de esa parte provocó que se me erizara la piel. Paso saliva con fuerza y trato de no parecer afectada, pero sus labios rozaron con mi lóbulo, y todo tembló dentro de mí.

-Sí -respondo en voz baja esperando que ella no noté el nerviosismo impregnado en mi voz.

Siento como ella toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa y por unos instantes quiero apartarla, alejarme de ella y tratar de pensar con claridad, pero no lo hago y sólo le doy un leve apretón mientras sonrío levemente y no hace falta que mire a Vega, sé qué ella está sonriendo también. Con esa simpleza de su toque hace que todo mi mundo se ponga de cabeza.

 _¿Qué me estás haciendo Vega?_

 **POV TORI**

Después de esa tarde maravillosa junto con mis amigos, llego a casa muy feliz. No me había sentido tan feliz desde salí a esa cita con Ryder; hoy, a pesar de que no había dicho nada de mi cumpleaños, fue muy agradable estar con mis amigos... Estar con Jade. Ella fue tan linda conmigo que me hace pensar y desear que ella siente algo por mí. Y su regalo me encantó. No tenía pensando que ella tuviera ese gesto conmigo, realmente aprecio mucho su regalo.

Después de leer la nota de mis padres, ellos llegarán tarde porque salieron a cenar. Trina se fue directo a su cuarto, dijo que haría su ritual de belleza nocturna, no sé qué rayos sea eso pero conociendo a Trina debe ser algo muy loco. Ya en mi cuarto, pongo algo de música para acomodar el desastre que deje antes de irme con Jade... Suspiro ante el hecho de pensar en ella, ¿cómo se sentirá besar sus labios? Hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo pero me contuve, no quiero perderla. No quiero que ella se aleje... Siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda y me tenso al saber de quien se trata. No por favor, que no me haga nada.

-¿No te quedó claro la última vez que te dije que te alejaras de ella? -pregunta Ryder colocando su mano derecha en mi cuello y apretando muy fuerte, con su otra mano, aprieta mi seno derecho con demasiada fuerza cosa que provoca que comience a llorar.

-Me duele -hablo con dificultad pero él sólo suelta una risa amarga y su agarre se vuelve más fuerte. Muerdo mi labio para evitar gritar del dolor pero un sollozo escapa de mis labios y es ahí cuando Ryder me gira bruscamente y me da con su puño directo en mi rostro, ha dado en mi ojo izquierdo.

Caigo al suelo llevando mis manos a mi cara, sé qué su golpe provocó mucho daño, siento el líquido caliente brotar de mi ojo o ceja y sé qué es sangre. Ryder toma mis muñecas y me obliga a levantarme. Él me da un golpe más en mi rostro, esta vez en mi mejilla izquierda, ahora la sangre sale de mis labios. Caigo al suelo llorando, intento alejarme de él, tengo miedo a que él vuelva a abusar de mí.

-Espero que con eso te haya quedado claro -me dice para después darme una patada en mi estómago; me quejo al sentir como el aire abandona mi cuerpo de manera brusca-. Nos veremos luego.

Espero a que él se largue para levantarme; luego de unos 10 minutos de estar luchando para que el aire regresará a mi cuerpo, logro ponerme de pie e ir hasta el baño para ver el desastre en el que estoy. Veo mi rostro, sangre brotando de mi ceja, de mi labio, esperaba que este día terminara así. Con mucho cuidado quito la sangre de mi rostro, voy a necesitar puntos en la ceja... Ya no puedo seguir así. Todo esto tiene que terminar, no puedo seguir permitiendo que Ryder me lastime a su antojo. Salgo de baño, tomo mi celular y escribo un mensaje a la única persona en la cual puedo recurrir. Salgo de la casa y camino hasta la casa de Jade, no tengo auto e ir con Trina a pedirle que me lleve hasta la casa de Jade en este estado no es conveniente.

Luego de unos 30 minutos de caminata, veo como un auto se detiene a unos metros de mí; me dentengo sin saber que hacer. La puerta se abre y por ella baja Jade, suelto un suspiro al verla bajar del auto. Jade se acerca a mí y por la falta de luz, ella no se da cuenta de mi estado, de los golpes, del desastre en el que estoy. Cuando la tengo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, me arrojo a sus brazos y comienzo a llorar.

-¡Por Dios, ¿qué demonios te pasa!? -demanda con molestia en sus voz.

-No me dejes -le suplico aferrandome a ella, Jade no responde y sólo permite que la abrace, no le gustan que la toquen y el que ella me permita que la abrace significa mucho para mí.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Y aqui tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y gracias a los que comentan, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia. Sin más que decir, aqui les dejo el capítulo.**

 **POV JADE**

-¿Qué demonios...? -no puedo ni hablar al ver el rostro de Vega.

Cuando recibí su mensaje de Vega, no esperaba encontrarla a medio camino a mi casa, tampoco esperaba que ella se arrojara a mis brazos y comenzara a llorar, pero lo que menos esperaba fue ver su rostro marcado por los golpes, ensangrentado. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y no necesito que ella me diga quien fue, porque estoy segura que fue el idiota de Ryder. Él muy imbécil se atrevió a lastimarla, pero juro que él terminará muy mal y en una maldita cama de hospital. Miro a Vega una vez más, su mirada en el suelo, avergonzada, temerosa, ¿por qué permitió esto? ¿Por qué dejo que ése idiota la lastimara?

-¿Por qué? -pregunto intentando calmarme, no es bueno dejar que mi enojo salga y terminar gritándole o reclamandole a Vega y que eso provoque que se aleje y no me diga nada. ¡Pero me enoja que ella haya permitido tal cosa, que no haya recurrido con nadie! ¡Ni con su padre! Y eso que es policía, entonces, ¿por qué no recurrió a él? ¿¡Por qué demonios no me dijo nada!?

Resoplo al ver que Vega no responde y sólo comienza a llorar. ¡Mierda! Golpeó con furia el volante de mi auto, la ira que siento crece con cada segundo que imagino al idiota de Ryder tocar a Tori, que él la golpea... Pero el muy idiota no se saldrá con la suya, juro hacerle pagar de la peor forma que conozco. Y si antes lo detestaba, ahora lo estoy odiando a muerte.

-Iremos a un hospital a que curen tus heridas, después iremos a mi casa y estando ahí me dirás todo -le informo encendiendo el auto, y no espero que ella me responda. Se ha negado ha hacerlo desde que nos subimos al auto, y no sé que es lo que me enoje más, si el hecho de saber que Ryder la lastimaba o que Vega ocultaba tal hecho.

Yo admiraba a Vega por lo valiente que ella es, porque no se dejaba intimidar por mis amenazas, porque ella era la única que no se alejaba. Pero, ¿dónde quedó toda esa valentía que la caracterizaba? ¿Por qué decidió callar? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo el idiota de Ryder para atemorizar a Tori? ¡Demonios! ¡Son tantas malditas preguntas y parece que ninguna tiene una maldita respuesta! Y dudo que Tori quiera darme esas respuestas ahora. Ella está muy afectada, sigue llorando y la verdad, no sé qué hacer. La impotencia me está matando...

-Todo comenzó hace un mes -susurra Vega tan bajo que a penas y logre escucharla. Iba a responder algo, lo que sea pero su voz me interrumpe y sólo presto atención a sus palabras-. Él me amenazó, él era el de las notas, ¿recuerdas?

¿Notas? Frunzo mi ceño tratando de recordar sobre eso. ¡Oh! Cuando ella pensó que yo le estaba jugando una broma, ¿entonces la amenazó con decir su "secreto"?

-Sí, ¿fue por el dichoso secreto? -cuestiono intentando sonar calmada pero la situación no me lo permite. Esto supera cualquier cosa que haya imaginado que le pudiera pasar a Tori.

-Sí, todo fue por eso, pensé que si hacía lo que él me pidiera, se alejaría pero me equivoque y ahora estoy aquí -responde, la miro por unos segundos y ella sólo mantiene sus ojos en el suelo. Y ahora estás en mí auto con el rostro cubierto de golpes; pienso con coraje y apretando con fuerza el volante.

-¿Cuál es el secreto? -le pregunto con curiosidad, debe ser algo muy fuerte para que ella haya decidido hacerle caso al imbécil.

-¿Prometes no burlarte? -cuestiona Vega con una voz tan pequeña que me hizo pensar que ella es una niña indefensa. Afirmó a su pregunta porque sé que ella me está mirando puedo sentir su intensa mirada sobre mí.

Espero a que ella responda, pero la espera es horrible, han pasado sólo segundos pero parece que han pasado largos minutos. Escucho su suspiro mezclado con un sollozo; la luz cambia a rojo, tomo aire y estiro mi mano hacia ella y sujeto la suya, no digo nada, sólo entrelazo su mano con la mía. Con esta simple acción espero que ella se dé cuenta de cuanto me importa. Creo que esto es lo más que puedo hacer... Por ahora.

-Cuando estaba en mi otra escuela, yo... bueno, fue sin querer, yo no... -miro a Vega con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa en mis labios. Ella es tierna cuando está nerviosa, comienza a mirar a todos lados y a jugar con sus dedos pero ahora yo tengo su mano-. Hice algo de lo cual no me siento orgullosa...

-Sí, te hiciste en los pantalones después de que golpeaste por accidente a una compañera -termino por ella y la mirada que ella me da sólo hace que me ria-. Vega, ¿por ese "secreto" te dejaste manipular?

-¿Cómo sabes? -pregunta en un susurro y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-La loca de tu hermana me dijo hace dos semanas. -me encojo de hombros sin dejar se sonreír-. Vega, cuando decía que eras idiota no era para que realmente lo fueras, pensé que eras más inteligente.

-Ahorrate los insultos Jade que de esos tengo suficientes -comenta Vega muy molesta, ruedo mis ojos y acelero cuando la luz cambia. No es divertido molestar a Vega cuando ella no se defiende.

Llegamos a mi casa y vamos directo a mi habitación, fue muy interesante ver a como le colocaban los puntos a Vega, quería tomar vídeo pero el doctor no me dejó, incluso me sacó de la sala pero me volví a colar; nadie le dice que hacer a Jade West. Era divertido escuchar como Vega se quejaba, ella fue muy linda en ese sentido. Bueno, creo que en todo sentido. Lo peor fue cuando el doctor quiso saber como Vega había conseguido esos golpes; ella mintió, y yo mentí por ella. Y al parecer el doctor creyó en nuestra mentira, pero ahora, Vega tiene que contarle a sus padres y por como ella reaccionó cuando le mencioné eso, no quiere hacerlo.

Luego de que Vega me contó como Ryder la manipulaba y de saber lo que ése idiota le hacía mis ganas por matarlo aumentaron. Ese idiota va a morir mañana que lo vea...

-¿Me prestas algo de ropa? -la pregunta de Vega me saca de mis pensamientos; la miro y ella ha salido del baño, ¿hace cuánto salió?

-Sí, toma lo que quieras del closet, iré abajo por algo de tomar -le respondo y camino hacia la puerta.

Después de cerrarla, me quedo mirando la puerta y por extraño que parezca, deseando entrar ahí, abrazar a Vega y asegurarle que nadie la volverá a lastimar. Prometerle que siempre la voy a proteger. Pero sólo suelto un suspiro y recargo mi frente en la puerta. Ya será otra ocasión.

 **POV TORI**

Miro la entrada a HA, estoy nerviosa, asustada y aterrada. No sé que es lo que me pueda encontrar con tan sólo entrar. Muchos van a mirar, van a preguntar, van a suponer pero no sabrán la verdad de lo que realmente paso... Sólo Jade. Ella está aún dentro de su auto. Con su típica mirada pero hay algo diferente esta vez. La siento muy pensativa, analizando las cosas. No sé que es lo que está pasando por su mente, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo. ¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto?

Anoche, ella fue tan linda conmigo, me permitió dormir a su lado, y aunque ni yo me la creía, Jade durmió abrazandome. Fue en algún punto de la madrugada que ella me abrazo por la espalda. Cuando desperté, pensé que sólo era un hermoso sueño, pero al sentir la respiración de Jade chocar contra mi cuello, supe que era la realidad. Y entonces me permití ser feliz en sus brazos por un par de horas. Me sentí segura y protegida... Pero ahora, no sé cómo deba sentirme. Jade es un misterio pero a pesar de ello, sé qué Jade estará conmigo.

-Vamos Vega -habla Jade interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Ella baja del auto y hago lo mismo.

Paso saliva con fuerza mientras sujeto con fuerza mi bolso. No había tenido tanto miedo de entrar a la escuela desde lo que pasó en mi anterior escuela. Pero debo ser fuerte y no dejar que las miradas me intimiden. Ya no más.

-¡Apurate Vega! -grita Jade, ella va unos metros por delante. Sonrío porque es Jade y Jade West no espera a nadie.

Me pongo a su lado, muy cerca de ella, y lo siguiente que Jade hace me sorprende; ella ha tomado mi mano, ¡mi mano! No sé cómo explicar todo lo que está simple acción provoca en mí pero de lo que estoy segura es que su mano se siente tan bien sujetando la mía. Agacho mi cabeza para no dejar que nadie vea la enorme sonrisa que se ha formado en mis labios. Miro nuestras manos entrelazadas, sintiendo la calidez emanar de ahí. Quiero a Jade, sé qué lo hago pero, ¿cómo puedo decirle todo lo que siento después de esto? No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Jade, pero si antes sólo quería que ella estuviera enterada de lo que sentía y siento por ella, hoy sólo quiero tener una oportunidad de estar a su lado, y me da miedo perderla.

-¡Tori!... ¿Jade? ¿Por qué vienen tomadas de las manos? -pregunta Cat con curiosidad mientras juega con su cabello.

-Porque Vega es muy torpe para caminar -responde Jade con total tranquilidad que hasta yo me sorprendo por esa respuesta. Cat suelta una risita y me sorprendo al escuchar que Jade también se ríe, oh me gusta mucho su risa, es tan perfecta, tan Jade.

-¡Vaya chica, ¿qué te paso en el rostro!? -exclama André al llegar a nuestro lado, él viene acompañado de Robbie y Beck, quien no se sorprende al verme así, creo que él ya se imagina quien fue.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es... Ni ustedes van a creer esto pero... -intento mentir, decir lo que sea pero nada sale y mis nervios son muy notorios, ¿ahora que digo?

-Tori es torpe para caminar -comenta Cat con alegría, la miro agradecida, al menos les dio algo en que pensar a los chicos, por ahora.

-Voy por un café -habla Jade soltando mi mano y empujando a André y Robbie-. ¡Vega!

Doy un pequeño salto tras su grito pero me despido de los chicos y camino detrás de Jade, no sé para que me quiere... Dejo de pensar al chocar contra alguien, espero que no sea Jade, oh y sí es Jade pero, ¿por qué se detuvo? Miro hacia donde ella está mirando y mis ojos se abren por el miedo. A unos metros de nosotras está Ryder, ¡Ryder! Si antes estaba nerviosa por encontrarmelo, ahora estoy aterrada. Él puede hacerme daño si así lo quiere. Comienzo a temblar, a sudar por miedo, sólo quiero irme, alejarme de él. Jade toma nuevamente mi mano y reanuda su marcha, prácticamente me abrazo a su brazo y ella me lo permite.

Pasamos al lado de Ryder, no me atrevo a mirarlo, ni siquiera me atrevo a respirar, sólo me mantengo cerca de Jade pero tal parece que él no captó el mensaje ya que sujeto mi brazo y detuvo mi andar. ¡Oh Dios!

-¿Ya no saludas Tori? -cuestiona él con burla y advertencia, paso saliva sin saber que hacer.

-Ryder, Ryder, si aprecias tu vida soltarás a Vega -amenaza Jade y debo admitir que jamás la había escuchado tan molesta, intentando contener su ira.

-No te hable a ti Jade -responde Ryder acercándose a Jade-. ¿Por qué no te alejas y dejas que yo hablé con Tori?

Miro a Jade que no responde, su mirada es fría y muy pero muy intensa. ¿Qué piensa hacer? Ella suelta mi mano y no quería que hiciera eso, ¿acaso me piensa dejar? Ella da un paso más cerca de Ryder, lo sujeta del cuello de su camisa y aunque son de la misma estatura, Jade luce más grande y amenazante. Ella levanta su rodilla y le da un golpe en sus partes, y el grito que soltó Ryder llamo la atención se todos. Jade se agacha y mira el a Ryder, ¿ahora que hará?

-No. Te. Acerques. A. Vega, ¿entendido? -cada palabra la remarcó con un tono amenazante, ella le suelta un golpe en el rostro y Ryder cae de espaldas quejandose por el dolor. Ella se incorpora y se acerca a mí-. ¿Vamos por mi café?

Afirmo y ella toma mi mano, ¿qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso Jade me defendió? Y lo que me sorprende es que no haya matado a Ryder, su mirada eso demostraba. Llegamos con Festus y ella pide dos cafés, yo no pedí café, ni siquiera acostumbro a beber café por las mañanas. Después de que ella pago y de que pidió un te, ese fue para mí, hicimos el camino de regreso. Ryder aún sigue en el suelo, pasamos a su lado pero Jade me obliga a determe. Ella me entrega su vaso de café y al otro le quita la tapa y se agacha a la altura de Ryder.

-Agradece que no te mate, pero si vuelvo a verte cerca, mirando, chantajeando o amenazando a Tori, no correrás con la misma suerte -advierte Jade y le vacía el café en la cabeza, todos sueltan un "oh" por el asombro. Ella se levanta y toma mi mano y con su mano libre toma su café y continuamos caminando hasta nuestra primera clase.

¡Amo a Jade West!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Les agradezco sus comentarios, y me alegra saber que les gusta la historia. Sin decir más, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

 **POV JADE**

Ya han pasado dos semanas y Vega se ha vuelto un poco fastidiosa. Debo admitir que extrañaba ver su sonrisa pero ella se ha vuelto un tanto empalagosa. Parece que ya es la Vega de antes, aunque en ocasiones ella se ve un poco tensa o se sobresalta cuando André, Robbie o Cat le dan abrazos sorpresivos, incluso cuando yo llego por detrás y le provocó un susto, ella prácticamente casi se desmaya debido a eso. No entiendo que le pasa, siento que ella me oculta algo que pienso descubrir, pero por ahora, debo encontrar la manera de callar a Vega sin que se moleste. Es que ella habla y habla, y no deja de hacerlo, creo que tiene mucho que decir.

Como hoy, prácticamente tuve que huir de la mesa donde estábamos, ella estaba contando de una película que vio junto con la loca de Trina, pero no quedó ahí, ella hablaba como si fuera lo más importante de su vida, a veces sólo quisiera que se callara o que utilizara sus labios para otra cosa, como besarme... Y debo de dejar de pensar en eso, no es bueno para mi salud. Me recargo en mí casillero y me dejo caer al suelo aún con mi espalda recargada. No sé qué haré con Vega, a veces siento que se vuelve insoportable pero en otras ocasiones, que es la mayoría, quisiera estar siempre a su lado, abrazarla, besarla, y la verdad, ya no sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo de perder a Vega... ¡Wow! Alto ahí, ¿por qué tengo miedo? ¡Es Vega! Y por eso tengo miedo, porque es Vega.

-¿Qué ocurre Jade? -levanto mi mirada hacia Beck, pensé que nadie me había seguido pero veo que me equivoque. Resoplo y me cruzo de brazos, no quiero hablar de esto con Beck, en realidad no quiero hablar con nadie.

-Nada que te importe -respondo malhumorada quizás así desista y se largue que no quiero hablar con él de mis sentimientos por Vega.

-Vamos Jade, somos mejores amigos, puedes decirme lo que quieras -insiste Beck tomando asiento a mi lado. Y tiene razón, él es mi mejor amigo pero no sé cómo decirle esto. Ni yo misma quiero aceptarlo. Es sólo que este torbellino se sentimientos me provoca miedo. No había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, incluso supera lo que sentí por Beck y eso es lo que más me aterra. Me aterra amar a Tori y entregarle mi corazón y salir lastimada o lastimar a Tori.

-No sé qué hacer con Tori -respondo luego de unos segundos, Beck pasa su mano por mis hombros y me atrae a su cuerpo. Extrañaba los abrazos de mi mejor amigo.

-Sólo dile lo que sientes -me comenta él con calma; me separo y lo miro con sorpresa pues no esperaba que él se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos por Vega-. Eres muy obvia, Jade. Además, tienes ese brillo en tus ojos, ese que solías tener cuando me mirabas.

Sonrío ante sus palabras, y porque sé qué él tiene razón pero aun así no sé cómo puedo hacerle para decirle a Vega lo que siento. Tengo miedo al rechazo.

-¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si..? -Beck coloca su mano en mi boca para evitar que siga hablando.

-¿Y si le cantas una canción? -sugiere con una sonrisa y alzando sus cejas-. Los chicos y yo podemos ayudarte; André puede tocar mientras tú cantas. Cat y Robbie pueden decorar el lugar para Tori y yo, llevo a Tori algún lado para distraerla en lo que hacen todo.

Me sorprendo por su plan pues no esperaba que él quisiera ayudarme, ni siquiera tenía pensado en decirle a Vega de mis sentimientos por ella pero, Beck tiene razón. Debo hacer todo por conquistar a Vega. Será todo o nada.

-Está bien, tú le dices a los chicos y yo voy a buscar la canción para Vega -respondo sintiéndome de pronto muy feliz-. Me voy.

Me levanto del suelo y voy a la siguiente clase, aunque aún faltan 20 minutos para que la clase comience pero voy a aprovechar ese tiempo para encontrar la canción perfecta para dedicarle a Vega.

 **POV TORI**

No sé qué es lo que tenga Jade pero me pone triste saber que ella huye de mí; ¡hoy prácticamente salió corriendo en cuanto me senté a su lado! ¿Por qué huye de mí? ¿Acaso se ha cansado de mí? Tal vez Ryder tenía razón, Jade se alejaría de mí cuando se diera cuenta por lo que pasé. No quiero que Jade se aleje de mí. Ella es muy importante para mí. Y ver como ella abrazaba a Beck me hizo sentir mal. Triste. Ellos tal vez regresaron y por eso estaban abrazados, además, Jade tenía una hermosa sonrisa, esas que sólo tenía para Beck. Tal vez sólo deba alejarme de ella y esperar que ellos sean felices de nuevo. Antes que nada son mis amigos y no puedo interponerme entre ellos.

Sólo espero no sufrir por mi decisión.

Luego de las clases, voy directo al auto de Trina, no quiero ver a nadie, sólo quiero estar en mi habitación y llorar todo el día hasta olvidar lo que siento por Jade. Trina entra al auto, ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy llorando pero siempre ha sido así, ella sólo preocupándose por ella misma. ¡Ni siquiera le importó cuando me vio con el rostro lleno de golpes! ¿Qué clase de hermana tengo? No sé cómo puede llamarse "hermana" a una persona que ni siquiera le importo.

Ella enciende el auto y enciende la radio, sólo espero que no se ponga a cantar; ¡canta horrible!... Pero tal parece que él destino está en mí contra y Trina se ha puesto a cantar, ¡y vaya que lo hace horrible! ¡Dios, sólo callala! Me llevo mis manos a mis cienes esperando a que no me duela la cabeza con los gritos de Trina.

¡Bien! ¡Ya no soporto a Trina!

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! No sabes cantar, no tienes talento, ¡eres insoportable! -le grito llena de irá y apagando el maldito radio-. Ahora sí, conduce.

Trina no responde sólo se limita a conducir sin mencionar palabra alguna. Tampoco se le ocurrió cantar de nuevo y es algo que agradezco. Estar en silencio, intentando concentrarme en mis propios pensamientos, en lo que siento y en lo que quiero pretender no sentir. Sólo quiero que este día termine y poder dejar todo atrás.

Otra mañana en HA. Otro día en el que Jade me ignore. Otro día en el que mis amigos me oculten algo. Otro día de de soportar los tontos comentarios de Trina. Otro día en el cual nadie me nota. Si algo me pasará ahora, estoy segura que nadie me notaría. Es más, si me voy ahora mismo, ni siquiera notarían que estuve aquí. Sacudo mi cabeza intentando sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y camino hasta mi casillero. Sólo un día más aquí en la escuela es lo que tengo que soportar. Mañana será sábado y no tendré que venir aquí.

Suspiro al tomar los libros de mis primeras dos clases. Es la primera vez, después de lo que sucedió en Sherwood, que no quiero asistir a clases pero sé qué tengo que hacerlo. Estamos cerca de las evaluaciones y no quiero terminar fallando.

-Holis Tori. -Doy un respingo tras escuchar la voz de Cat, ¡Dios, casi muero del susto!

-Hola Cat -respondo lo más animada que puedo. Cat me da un abrazo y debo admitir que no lo esperaba, y sí, estoy sorprendida.

-Jade me dijo que te diera esto -comenta Cat una vez que nos separamos; frunzo mi ceño al tomar la cajita que Cat me está entregando.

-¿Jade? ¿Y por qué no vino ella y la entrego? -le pregunto sin dejar de mirar esa cajita. Es de un color morado oscuro, debí suponer, ya que viene por parte de Jade y ella sólo usa colores oscuros.

-No sé -responde Cat mientras juega con su cabello-. Una vez mi hermano intento dar un regalo pero la policía no lo dejo.

Miro a Cat y ella sigue sonriendo como antes, ¿debo preguntar sobre que hizo su hermano? ¿O sólo debo ignorar ese comentario? Decido hacer lo último y preguntarle más por Jade.

-¿Y dónde está Jade, Cat? -Ella parpadea un par de veces y después se va. ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué se fue? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Cierro el casillero y miro con curiosidad la cajita. ¿Qué será? ¿Y por qué no vino Jade a entregarla personalmente? ¿Acaso tanto le molesta mi presencia que no quiere ni verme para entregarme algo?

Me siento peor que cuando estaba con Ryder. Jade me ignora y eso se siente peor que una docena de golpes. Al menos los golpes sabes que son dolores físicos y que pasarán con los debidos cuidados, pero el dolor que hay en mi corazón al saberme ignorada por Jade, ése dolor me está matando. No sé cómo pararlo, como dejar se sentirlo... Me duele el alma y el corazón por el comportamiento de Jade hacia mí. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Fue tan malo para que ella me odie?

Mis mejillas se sienten húmedas y sé qué una vez más estoy llorando. No dejaré que nadie me vea llorar. Camino de prisa rumbo a la salida, no quiero estar aquí y sentirme peor. Aunque no tenga con que irme a casa, puedo hacerlo caminando y pensar las cosas. Intentar recomponerme un poco de todo lo que está pasando. Pensé que cuando estuviera libre del tonto de Ryder, todo volvería a ser como antes, tener a mis amigos, poder, por lo menos, confesarle a Jade lo que siento por ella, pero no esperaba que esto pasará. Que me ignoraran. Que Jade me ignorara y se alejara de mí...

-Hola, Tori, ¿pensaste que te dejaría así como así? -Me tenso al escuchar la voz de Ryder-. Sí, sabes lo que pasará; ahora sube al auto.

Paso saliva con fuerza sintiendo el miedo instalarse en mí. Él no se había acercado más, se lo advirtió Jade, incluso lo hizo Beck también, y si Ryder se acercaba a mí, ellos le dirían a mi padre, y no sé porque no deje que lo hicieran antes. Ahora estoy de nuevo bajo el poder de Ryder y esta vez será peor; estoy segura de eso.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Y gracias por sus comentarios, sé qué esperan los momentos románticos, pero a partir de aquí, los momentos románticos.**

 **POV JADE**

¿Cómo es que algo que creía ganado, terminó siendo perdido?

Hace una semana que no sabemos nada de Tori, y hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para mantenerla a salvo, lejos de ese idiota, pero tal parece que no fue suficiente. Tori no está y no sé qué demonios le pueda estar haciendo Ryder. El Sr. Vega está haciendo todo lo posible por localizar a Tori, yo prácticamente voy todas las tardes, desde el día en que ella desapareció, a casa de los Vega esperando buenas noticias. Pero siempre es la misma respuesta: "Aún no saben nada de ella, Jade". Quisiera poder hacer más para encontrar a Tori pero por más que amenazó al estúpido de Ryder se digna a hablar. Después de que el Sr. Vega lo detuviera e interrogara, el salió libre por falta de pruebas, en pocas palabras, el muy idiota supo crear una buena cuartada y claro, ocultar a Vega en algún lugar lejos y escondido, porque en su casa ella no está.

Los chicos están preocupados y temerosos a lo que pueda ocurrir. Cat se ve triste, ya no es la misma Cat feliz que hacía comentarios sin sentido. Desde que Tori desapareció, ella sólo me pregunta si la he visto, si Tori va a venir; hasta la loca de Trina se sienta con nosotros en la hora del descsnso. Y siendo sincera, no había visto a Trina tan preocupada por Tori. Aunque ella no demuestre su amor a su hermana pequeña, sé qué Trina quiere y adora a Tori o no se hubiera lanzado a Ryder a darle de golpes. Y vaya que sabe golpear. Mi papá me advirtió que no hiciera nada loco y que dejara que la ley se encargue del caso de Tori pero, ¡se trata de Tori! Y no pienso simplemente apartarme de esto, incluso Trina me apoya en esto. Sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera que Ryder nos diga donde tiene a Tori o que el confiese y poder rescatar a Tori. Pero nada se nos ocurre.

Hoy es viernes y me aterra saber que Tori pasará otro largo fin de semana en las manos de Ryder. No sé qué hacer. No he dormido bien, ni siquiera puedo prestar atención en clases de sólo estar pensando en Tori. Ya no sé cómo estar tranquila. Sin tan sólo le hubiera prestado más atención, hubiera estado con ella... Si no hubiera huido de su lado por miedo y desesperación, ella seguiría aquí. Ahora siento que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella y no quiero que nada le pase. Quiero que ella entre de nuevo por las puertas con su horripilante pero hermosa sonrisa. Quiero escuchar de nuevo su voz, su risa. Ver sus ojos. Quiero tenerla de nuevo. Abrazarla y asegurarme que no se irá de mi lado nunca más.

Al abrir mi casillero me encuentro con la foto de Tori, Trina, en un gesto amable de su parte, me dio una foto de Tori de hace unos meses. Ella sale con una enorme sonrisa, y con su peculiar brillo en sus ojos. En esos lindos ojos... Suspiro y cierro mis ojos por unos segundos. _Si pudiera hacer algo para sacarte de donde estás, lo haría sin dudarlo, Tori_. Abro mis ojos y cierro el casillero con fuerza y camino dando largas zancadas hasta el cuarto del conserje. No pienso entrar a la clase de Sikowits y ver los rostros decaídos de todos y tener que aguantar el llanto de Robbie, la mirada triste de André, las preguntas de Cat, y la mirada preocupada de Beck. No quiero ver más eso; sólo quiero a Vega de regreso. Dejo mis cosas en el suelo, y tomo asiento en el suelo. Saco mis tijeras y comienzo a cortar la primera cosa que encontré. Sólo quiero estar aquí y no pensar en nada. El sólo hecho de imaginar que Vega la está pasando mal, me provocan ganas de llorar y de querer matar a Ryder.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sólo sé qué estoy llorando mientras miro la fotografía de Vega. Limpio mis lágrimas al momento en que la puerta se abrió y Trina entro por ella. Su mirada lo dice todo, no hay noticias de Vega. Ella se sienta a mi lado, seguida de ella entran Beck y Cat. Cat ha estado llorando.

-Ya nos cansamos de esta situación -habla Beck sin dejar de abrazar a Cat.

-¿Y crees que yo no? -replico molesta por su tonto comentario.

-Tenemos un plan para saber donde puede estar Tori -comenta Trina con un deje de esperanza en su voz. Frunzo mi ceño ante ella y a lo que sea que tengan planeado.

-Sabemos cuál es el auto de Ryder y con la ayuda de Robbie y Sinjin, vamos a rastrear la ubicación de Tori -explica Beck y por un momento el rostro de Cat se iluminó. Ella también extraña mucho a Tori.

-¿Cómo? Su celular está apagado o destruido -respondo malhumorada, no quiero hacerme ilusiones y que al final nada resulte.

-Ahi entra el auto de Ryder. Uno de nosotros se ocultará y, Sinjin y Robbie van a rastrear el teléfono de la persona que se oculte -termina de explicar Beck con una pequeña sonrisa. Ese plan no puede fallar, tiene que resultar.

André y Robbie entran apresurados al cuarto, ¿y a estos dos que les pasa? Se miran entre sí, André saca de su bolsillo un par de llaves, y estoy segura que no son suyas.

-Sólo falta saber quien va a entrar al auto -comenta Beck alzando una ceja.

-Y esa persona seré yo -sentencio levantándome del suelo seguida de Trina.

Estamos en el estacionamiento, Beck y André están vigilando en caso de que Ryder aparezca. Por insistencia de Robbie estamos usando woki tokis, según él, para sentirnos como verdaderos espías. Robbie y sus tontadas. En fin, Trina está a mi lado de igual manera vigilando, por si Ryder decide aparecer por otro lado. Cat está con Robbie y Sinjin esperando por mi señal para que comiencen a rastrear mi celular. Espero que todo salga bien.

-Tienes que traer a mi hermana de regreso y darle su merecido a ese idiota -comenta Trina deteniendo la puerta trasera para que yo entre al auto.

-Sí, lleva las llaves a André para que las regrese a su lugar -le respondo y cierro el auto. Me agacho y me oculto detrás del aciento del piloto. Veo a Trina salir corriendo hacia donde están Beck y André, ahora sólo falta esperar a que Ryder llegue.

Después de avisarle a Cat que ya estaba dentro del auto, llegó Ryder 15 minutos después; y gracias a que él estaba hablando por teléfono fue que no presto demasiada atención al auto. Por la insistencia de Robbie, no sólo tuve que usar el woki toki, también utilizar unos auriculares para evitar que Ryder escuchará la conversación, o debo decir la pelea que mantienen Sinjin y Robbie en la caja negra. Dos nerds raros en el mismo lugar no es de buena idea. Ellos no se callan y quisiera estar ahí para cerrarles la boca de un golpe. Son tan desesperantes los dos.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos de camino pero estoy segura que Ryder no va a su casa o ya estuviéramos ahí. Mi pierna izquierda se ha dormido debido a la posición en la que estoy y no falta mucho para que la derecha termine igual. Los chicos han dejado de pelear, ahora sólo se dedican a jugar a algo que Sinjin dijo. ¡Ellos divirtiéndose y yo aquí muriendo de hambre y de lo incomoda que estoy! Pero no debo pensar en eso, si hago esto es por Vega... Espero que cuando ella este fuera del maldito lugar en el que el estúpido de Ryder la tiene, ella sepa agradecer, tal vez le pida que me compre el café y el almuerzo o que utilice su boca para besarme y no para hablar.

El auto por fin se detiene. Suelto un suspiro de cansancio. Espero a que Ryder baje del auto para después salir yo y poder estirar un poco las piernas. Luego de unos minutos, Ryder salió del auto, espero unos minutos más a que él se aleje lo suficiente y salgo del auto cuidando no hacer mucho ruido. Una vez afuera, dejo la puerta entre abierta, no pienso caminar de regreso, no sé donde estoy. Pero tal parece que estamos en un ¿bosque? ¿Qué hacemos en un bosque? Bueno, ¿qué hace Ryder en el bosque? Decido ignorar ese hecho, tomo mi celular y lo desbloqueo. Bien, sin señal. Lo que me faltaba. Y estoy segura que los idiotas de los chicos no se han dado cuenta de ese detalle. Parece que estoy sola.

Me pongo de pie y descubro una cabaña, ahí es donde tiene a Tori, por esa razón no encontraron nada en su casa. Camino hasta la parte de atrás, cuidando no ser descubierta. Llego hasta una ventana semi abierta, pero me detengo al escuchar la voz de Ryder.

-Te dije que a nadie le importabas, nadie hace nada por encontrarte. -Su voz se escucha llena de burla, luego de eso escucho como arroja algo y un pequeño grito; ¡Tori! Maldito idiota, juro que lo voy a matar.

-Dejame ir, prometo no decir nada. -Escucho la débil voz de Tori, aprieto mis puños, ese idiota no se quedara sin recibir su merecido; yo lo mato.

-Tu novia Jade no se quedará tranquila, pienso hacerla sufrir más -responde Ryder, ¿novia? ¿De dónde saco eso?-. Oh sí Tori, pensabas que no sabía tu secreto, eres muy obvia y no hiciste nada por ocultar tus sentimientos por Jade.

Escucho una risa por parte de Ryder y después como impacto su mano contra algo, y estoy segura que fue Tori. Muerdo mi labio inferior para no gritar y me aferró al borde de la ventana, ¿qué puedo hacer? Piensa Jade, ¿qué harías en una situación así? Miro a mi alrededor buscando algo que me pueda servir, pero sólo veo rocas y ramas... Sonrío con la esperanza de que funcione mi plan. Tomo una roca de buen tamaño, camino hasta tener visible el auto de Ryder y la lanzo esperando que se active la alarma. Luego del tercer intento, la alarma se activa y corro de nuevo a la parte de atrás; ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que... Uh, la puerta del frente se ha abierto.

Aprovecho para saltar la ventana y adentrarme a la habitación. ¡Vaya! Pensé que seria una habitación horrible, tipo película de terror, pero esto no es lo que esperaba. Es grande la habitación, muchas fotografías colgadas en las paredes, una gran pantalla y una cama enorme.

-¿Jade? -Me giró tras escuchar esa pequeña voz, paso saliva al ver a Tori, ella tiene un gran corte en su ceja derecha, su nariz está sangrando y estoy segura que en su cuerpo tiene más golpes. ¡Yo lo mato!

Me acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre mis manos, con miedo de lastimarla, de hacerle daño. Ella comienza a llorar y el corazón se me parte al verla así, tan frágil. Escucho que la puerta de enfrente se cierra.

-No digas nada -susurro y me alejo de ella en busca de un lugar para esconderme. Me oculto al lado del closet y gracias por la posición en la cual está logra ocultarme de Ryder.

Él entra a la habitación y se acerca a Tori, y ella se aleja de él. Ahí descubro que ella está atada, ¡ese maldito va a morir! Me agacho y toco unas tijeras de mi bota. No pienso matarlo porque eso significaría que tendría que ir a prisión y ni pienso alejarme de Vega por mucho tiempo. Sin esperar más, salgo de mi escondite y me lanzó a Ryder, él no esperaba eso. Sin importarme nada, le comienzo dar golpes en todo su rostro. No me importa si al final terminó con mis manos lastimadas, sólo quiero dejarle en claro a este idiota que no puede lastimar a Tori y no obtener su merecido.

-¡Basta Jade! -Escucho el grito de Beck y siento como él me separa del cuerpo de Ryder.

-¡Déjame! ¡Lo voy a matar! -grito y luchando para que Beck me libere y aunque dije que no lo mataría, el muy idiota sólo se ha estado burlando.

-¡André, sujeta a Ryder! -grita Beck haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltarme-. Jade, tranquila, tenemos que sacar a Tori.

¡Tori! Dejo luchar, Beck me suelta al fin. Me acerco con Tori, ella sigue sorprendida que estamos aquí, pero ella debe saber que no la dejaríamos. Le quito los amarres, sus muñecas están muy lastimadas, y aunque deseo una vez más golpear a Ryder, sólo me importa sacar a Tori.

-¿Dónde está? -Ignoro la voz de Trina y tomo a Tori en brazos-. Tori, hermanita, ¡oh Dios!

-Ahora está bien, Trina -le respondo mirando a Tori quien ha cerrado sus ojos, pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. _Ahora estás a salvo, de eso me encargo yo._

 **Bueno, ahora sí quedo al descubierto el verdadero secreto de Tori, aunque ella no tenía ni la menor idea. ¿Qué va a pasar con Ryder? ¿Qué tanto le habrá hecho a Tori?... Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Para éste capítulo, sólo pido que escuchen "Try" de Simple Plan; mientras escribía éste capítulo escuchaba esa canción. Oh y otra cosa, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, debo admitir que me alegra leerlos; me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a escribir. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar.**

 **POV JADE**

 _I've never been the best at honesty_

 _I've made more mistakes than I can even count_

Suspiro una vez más y levanto mis ojos hacia Tori. Ella sigue inconciente, los doctores aún no saben porque ella no despierta aún. Ya son cuatro días en los cuales he estado deseando y esperando que ella abra sus ojos. Que vuelva a sonreír. Pero cada mañana es el mismo resultado. Tori sigue dormida. Por permiso de los padres de Tori, me quedo con ella todas las tardes despues de salir de la escuela. Cada tarde le cuento como estuvo la escuela, las cosas que hicieron los chicos, a veces ellos se unen a mí y le platicamos de nuestro día a Tori.

 _But things are gonna be so different now_

 _You make me wanna turn it all around_

Quisiera que ella ya abriera sus ojos, poder decirle todo lo que siento. No dejarla sola una vez más. Ayer antes de irme, le canté una cancion con la esperanza de que ella despertara. No paso nada. Ella no movió ningún músculo. Trina estuvo conmigo todo el domingo, sus padres estuvieron presentes en el juicio del idiota de Ryder; aunque él tenía un buen abogado, las pruebas en su contra y con la experiencia que tiene mi padre, lograron condenar al idiota. Mi papá logró que le dieran muchos años y después de que Ryder dijera todo.

Agradezco no haber estado ahí, de haber estado ahi y escuchado las cosas que él le hizo, lo más seguro es que lo hubiese matado.

 _I think of all the games that I have played_

 _The unsuspecting people that I've hurt_

Tomo la mano de Tori, el calor que desprende me tranquiliza. Sonrío con tristeza al recordar todo lo que le hice. Todas esas veces que fui una bruja con ella todo por el simple hecho de divertirme o de negar algo que no podía ni quería aceptar. Pero ella siempre fue tan buena, tan linda conmigo. Me apoyo en todo. Hizo cosas por mí cuando no debía. Pero Tori es así, un alma de Dios, siempre preocupándose por los demás. Siempre viendo el lado bueno de todos.

 _Deep inside I know I don't deserve_

 _Another chance to finally make it work_

Y cuando ella más necesitaba de alguien, no estuve ahí. Intente protegerla, cuidarla, pero tuve que hacerle caso a mi orgullo y alejarla de mí o huir de ella por una tontería. Si hubiera sido valiente, si hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente para decirle lo que sentía y siento por ella, ella no estaría en esta cama, conectada a una maquina para monitorear su pulso. Ella no hubiera pasado una maldita semana en manos de Ryder. No hubiera sido dañada... Ella hubiera estado bien. Y ahora sólo quiero que ella despierta, que abra esos ojos y poder decirle todo.

No soporto verla dormida, y aunque los doctores me aseguren que ella está bien, que nada grave le pasa, no puedo estar tranquila si ella no despierta. Porque en estos últimos cuatro días han sido una tortura. No sé qué hacer para distraerme, para alejar los malos pensamientos de mí; sólo quiero que Tori despierte.

 _But I'll try to never disappoint you_

 _I'll try until I get it right_

-Tori, tienes que abrir tus ojos, ¡ya dormiste mucho Vega! No seas una vaga y levanta tu trasero de esa cama -hablo con la esperanza a que ella responda, a que me insulte o que haga algo, pero nada pasa. Sólo se escucha el sonido de las maquinas, de mi respiración, pero no la voz de Vega.

Suelto su mano y me acerco más a ella, puedo notar como su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo tranquilo. Su rostro sereno, sin preocupación alguna. Sonrío porque sé qué ella está tranquila en el modo en le que está pero, ella debe abrir los ojos. Debe despertar para... ¿Para qué? Para que ella esté conmigo, para intentar hacerla feliz. Y aunque sé qué no siempre soy la mejor persona, ni estoy cerca de serlo, sólo quiero estar con ella. Porque ella me hace ser una mejor versión de mí. Ella me vuelve una mejor persona.

 _I've always been so reckless_

 _All of my life, but I'll try_

 _For you_

-Vamos Tori, ¿no crees que ya fue mucho? No me hagas sufrir más, Vega, ¿tienes idea del dolor que estoy sintiendo? -Suelto una leve risa al darme cuenta que ella no va a responder. Me acerco lo suficiente a su rostro y dejo un beso en su frente, me tardo más de lo que imaginaba y deseaba-. Te quiero Tori, y tienes que despertar y poder pedirte que seas mi novia, seré cursi si lo deseas, pero despierta.

-Hasta que escucho que lo admites. -Doy un salto lejos de Tori y todo por culpa de la loca de Trina. La fulmino con la mirada pero ella sólo se ríe-. Vamos bruja del oeste, si Tori te escuchará, ella estuviera también sorprendida.

Miro a Tori y sonrío levemente, Trina tiene razón, lo más seguro es que Vega se sorprendería por mis palabras. Desde que ella llegó a HA, lo único que he hecho ha sido ser mala con ella y no decirle nada lindo, pero si ella despierta y me da una oportunidas, prometo ser menos ruda y fria con ella.

-Iré al baño -le informo a Trina tomando mis cosas-. Y tú deberías de comer, ya que no lo hiciste en la escuela.

-Sí, iré a ver que encuentro en la cafetería -me responde. No digo nada más y salgo de la habitación. Sólo espero que no sea una tarde más donde Tori no despierte.

 **POV TORI**

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Un hospital, estoy en un hospital. Cierro mis ojos una vez más, me siento cansada y adolorida. Todo mi cuerpo me reclama del dolor. En mi cabeza revivo una y otra vez esa horrible semana que pase en esa cabaña con Ryder. Tengo miedo a que él vuelva a hacerme daño. Aún puedo sentir sus golpes, escuchar sus palabras hirientes... sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo. Abro mis ojos una vez más. Ya no estoy ahí, él ya no podrá dañarme. Estoy a salvo. Miro hacia la puerta que se abre muy lentamente, paso saliva debido al miedo, pero me relajo al ver que se trata de Trina.

-Hey, despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? -me pregunta preocupada, ¡vaya! Es sorprendente ver a Trina preocupada por alguien que no sea ella misma.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo -le respondo en un susurro, hasta la garganta me duele de tanto haber gritado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Trina me mira por unos segundos, me está analizando. Después de procesar todo, ella jala la silla que está al lado izquierdo de la camilla y toma asiento. No sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que pasa por la mía, pero por la mirada que ella me da, he de suponer que algo no está bien, ¿acaso Ryder está afuera? ¿Acaso le contó todo a Jade? ¿Jade me odia? No sé qué es lo que esté pasando pero un terrible miedo se apodera de mí.

-Calma Tori, no tienes porque tener miedo, ya estás a salvo -comenta Trina mientras toma mi mano y me da un leve apreton-. Ya no te harán daño, creo que Jade lo dejo muy en claro.

-¿Jade? ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Ella no me odia? -pregunto con desesperación, Trina me sonrie con cariño.

-Bueno, odiar, asi que tú digas odiar, pues no -responde Trina alzando sus cejas, y no sé porque razón-. Ella está hablando por teléfono con su papá. La bruja mala ha estado cada tarde aquí contigo. Yo no lo vería como odio.

Ella sonríe de medio lado, y yo sólo me quedó pensando en sus palabras, ¿Jade ha estado aquí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Ella no me odia? Ella... Sé qué Jade le dejó en claro a Ryder que no se acercara a mí, igual que la vez pasada pero, ¿y si él vuelve a dañarme? ¿O si él le hace daño a Jade? No quiero que Jade salga lastimada, no cuando él juró hacerle mucho daño. No quiero eso. Yo quiero mucho a Jade y no soportaría verla sufrir.

-Tri, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? -pregunto en un susurro.

-Cuatro días, Tori, por cierto, debo llamar al doctor para que te revise y llamar a papá y mamá -responde ella levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de salir ella se gira y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-. Estoy feliz porque tú estás bien, hermanita.

Y con eso último ella sale dejándome sorprendida. Sé qué no siempre Trina me demuestra su amor, pero sé que si lo siente, aunque a veces se comporte como una diva y me trate como si fuera su sirvienta en lugar de su hermana, pero ella sí me quiere, como yo la quiero a ella. Mi vida no sería lo mismo sin Trina, sin esa loca. Ella es mi hermana y la adoro. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Después de que el doctor me revisó y concluyó que no tengo nada más grave y que me encuentro en buen estado, él dijo que mañana por la tarde podré salir. Trina se alegro mucho, ella salió corriendo de la habitación para llamar a nuestros padres; mi hermana es una loca pero así la adoro. Luego de que ella salió corriendo, entró Jade. Estaba sorprendida, lo vi en sus ojos. Y claro, también se alegro, se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo, de hecho, han pasado alrededor de tres minutos y ella no se ha movido de su posición. Me tiene prisionera en sus brazos y la cama, pero no me quejo de estar así. Siempre he querido estar entre los brazos de Jade, ya sea que yo la obligue a abrazarme o que ella lo haga, y ahora lo está haciendo. Por su voluntad. Ella me está abrazando. Y es aquí, entre sus brazos, que me siento segura y protegida.

 **Y aquí me tomo un pequeño espacio para agradecerles de nuevo:**

 **Chat'de'Lune: gracias por tomarte el tiempo y comentar. Tus comentarios, aunque no lo creas, me dan una pequeña idea de lo que puedo poner, espero y esto no te detenga en seguir comentando. Gracias**.

 **Mariia Gonzalez: A penas te estoy respondiendo aquella pregunta "hey, como estas?", y bueno, estoy bien y espero que tú también. Gracias por comentar, de igual manera, tus palabras me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y me alegro que te guste la historia. En serio me alegro.**

 **Marilinn:** **Lamento desesperarte tanto por las decisiones que tomo referente al rumbo del capítulo, pero es sin intención. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas: sí lo tenia pensado desde un inicio. Tuve la idea hace unas semanas atras, y tarde un poco en poner todo en orden. Pero en sí, toda la idea de la historia ya la tengo. Los malos y los buenos momentos. Y la segunda, quedó resuelta en el capítulo. Y gracias por tomar el tiempo y comentar.**

 **Gabu: De igual manera te agradezco y me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Muy pronto llegarán los momentos de las chicas. Sólo un poquito más.**

 **Lin: Muchas gracias por pasarte por el fic y me alegra saber que te gusta. Espero y te siga agradando el fic y como van resultando las cosas. ¡Gracias!**

 **SJai: Me alegro que te guste el fic, y que te tomes el tiempo para comentar. ¡Gracias!**

 **sjl82: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentar. Me alegro que te guste.**

 **Lobo de plata: Gracias por darle una oportunidad, y que bueno que te guste.**

 **Y bueno, si me falto alguin, de igual manera le agradezco. Es una nota muy larga, pero gracias y espero les haya gustado el capítulo. La canción volverá a aparecer más adelante.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Aqui está ub capítulo más, y debo agradecer sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les sigue agradando. Y sobre las actualizaciones, estaré actualizando cada 2 días o antes, pero no les haré esperar mucho. Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo.** **POV TORI**

Miro el reloj que marca las 2 a.m., no sé qué hacer. No puedo dormir; cada que cierro mis ojos todo vuelve. El miedo, la angustia, el terror, la desesperación. Todo. Incluso los golpes, el dolor que sentí con cada golpe está de vuelta. Las pesadillas me atacan desde el día en que salí del hospital. Ya son tres días sin poder dormir, nadie sabe sobre esto, ni siquiera Trina. Termino levantándome de la cama, salgo de mi habitación y bajo hasta la cocina. Tal vez un poco de leche tibia me tranquilice.

Después de tener mi vaso con leche, subo de nuevo a mi habitación con paso lento. No quiero llegar ahí y tener que pretender dormir, ni siquiera puedo cerrar los ojos porque la imagen de Ryder aparece en mi cabeza, sonríendome, tocándome, golpeandome. No puedo estar tranquila y tal parece que una sonrisa fingida puede tranquilizar a todos. Nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa; ni Jade. Y eso que ella pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, y en veces la descubro mirándome, como si me estuviera analizando. No sé. Su mirada me pone nerviosa. Y sus abrazos espontáneos me encantan. Y no es que me abrace a cada minuto del día, pero cuando lo hace, me siento tranquila y relajada. Estando con ella no es necesario fingir estar bien, porque con ella siempre he estado bien. Aunque ella ni siquiera lo note.

Entro a mi habitación, oscura como la deje, enciendo la luz o puedo carme y provocar un desastre aquí.

-Hola, Vega. -suelto el vaso de leche por el susto que me provocó Jade. Me giro para verla, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

-¿¡Qué rayos!? -exclamo de sorpresa, Jade me mira con una sonrisa desde mi cama, ella está sentada ahí y con su mano me indica que la acompañe. Bueno, el desastre lo limpio mañana.

Camino hasta mi cama y tomo asiento a un lado de Jade. Sólo espero que ella no me aviente de mi propia cama.

-Toma -susurra tomando mi mano y dejando algo ahí. Miro mi mano y descubro que ella dejo el collar que me dio para mi cumpleaños; lo creí perdido pero ella lo recupero.

-Gracias -le digo pasando mis dedos por el dije en forma de nota musical, es como un rompecabezas, ya que el otro dije en forma de luna tiene una ranura para el primer dije. Es muy lindo.

-Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Y no me digas que nada, te conozco Vega, y eres una pésima actriz -comenta Jade y por su tono de voz, ella no espera un "nada me pasa" como respuesta.

-No puedo dormir -le respondo en voz baja y evitando mirar sus ojos; esos ojos tan lindos, tan llenos de misterio-. Tengo miedo, cierro mis ojos y todo vuelve.

Me dejo caer a la cama llevando mis manos a mi rostro debido a la frustración. Ya no sé qué hacer para parar esto. Y no dormir me está afectando. Siento que Jade se pone de pie, supongo que ya se va o no lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo llegó aquí sin tener que entrar por la puerta. ¡La ventana! Claro, lo más seguro es que haya entrado por ahí. Las luces se apagan y escucho los pasos de Jade acercándose a mi cama, ¿que piensa hacer?

-Vega, muevete -me ordena y en el proceso ella toma mis piernas y las mueve a un lado.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunto acordándome mejor en la cama.

-Dormir, no me voy a regresar a mi casa a esta hora de la madrugada -me responde haciendo no sé qué cosa. Luego de unos minutos, ella se acueste a mi lado-. No muerdes, pateas o algo así, ¿verdad?

-No Jade, no haga nada de eso, aunque sí abrazo -le respondo sonriendo aunque ella no lo note debido a la oscuridad.

-Puedo con eso, pero si se te ocurre patearme o morderme te arrepentiras Vega -me advierte con su tipico tono amenazante, pero en lugar de provocarme miedo sólo me provoca ternura-. Ya duérmete.

Suelto una risita y me sorprendo sentirme tan tranquila. Creo que el estar al lado de Jade me da tranquilidad, con ella todo se vuelve tranquilo. Siempre ha sido así, con ella, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo son peleas y discusiones, la otra pequeña parte del tiempo me siento segura y tranquila a su lado. Es como si con ella no tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo de ser genial o pretender ser alguien más. Con ella sólo tengo que ser Tori, y eso me gusta.

 **POV JADE**

Escucho la espantosa alarma de Vega, ¿por qué tiene alarma los sábados?... Esperen, hoy no es sábado, ¡diablos, es viernes! Lo que significa escuela. No quiero abrir mis ojos pero debo hacerlo. Quiero seguir durmiendo más tiempo. Un momento, ¿Vega me está abrazando? Bueno, ella dijo anoche que sí abrazaba pero, ¿por qué me siento tan tranquila? Su abrazo se siente tan calido, tan... Caliente. En serio, se siente muy caliente. Vega desprende mucho calor y eso explica porque no tuve frio en toda la noche. Debo llevarme a Vega a dormir conmigo a mi casa, así no paso frio.

Abro mis ojos por completo, y entonces la veo, veo su rostro tranquilo, sin rastro de preocupación. Levanto mi mano y acaricio su mejilla. Su piel es muy suave, paso mis dedos por sus labios. Esos labios los cuales deseo tanto besar. Muerdo mi labio inferior y en contra de mi voluntad, me acerco muy lentamente a Vega. No quiero hacer esto cuando ella esté dormida pero el deseo es más. He querido besarla desde hace tiempo que ya no sé qué hacer para no lanzarme a sus labios y comerla a besos.

Suspiro a pocos centímetros de sus labios, solo uno, y ella no se dará cuenta. Paso saliva y uno mis labios con los de Vega. Sólo un pequeño y casto beso, no quiero que ella despierte y me descubra haciendo esto. Siento como ella mueve sus labios e intento alejarme pero ella me lo impide y ella acaba de responderme el beso. Vaya, y yo que pensé que estaba dormida. Me separo de ella, veo su sonrisa y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír también. ¡Ay Vega! ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

-Desearia despertar asi todas las mañanas -comneta Vega sin abrir sus ojos-. Contigo a mi lado.

-Sé mi novia y todas las mañanas entrarépor tu ventana y te despertaré con un beso todas las mañanas -le digo tomando su mano, Vega abre sus ojos ante mis palabras y me acabo de dar cienta de lo cursi que soné-. ¡Responde Vega!

Ella parpadea un par de veces para después volverme a besar, debo suponer que eso es un sí de su parte o no me estaría besando, casi comiendo con su boca. ¡Vaya! Besar a Vega de esta manera no lo hubiera podido imaginar. Ella besa increible y sabe como subir la temperatura con tan sólo un beso. Abro ligeramente mi boca y ella aprovecha para meter su lengua. ¡Wow! Suelto un leve jadeo por la intromisión de su lengua. Siento como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Rompo el beso y aunque ella quiera seguir basándome debemos parar o no llegaremos a la escuela.

-¡Vega! Deja de besarme o no iremos a la escuela, además, tus padres pueden... -Dejo de hablar al escuchar que la puerta se acaba de abrir.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que iba a tardar más -comenta Trina con burla-. ¿A qué hora llego Jade? Oh y por cierto, mamá dice que bajen a desayunar.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Miro a Vega quien sonríe y se encoge de hombros, ¡ay que linda sonrisa! Debo dejar de ser tan cursi en mis pensamientos y en la manera en como actúo y digo las cosas, pero Vega tiene un no sé qué que me hace ser cursi todo el tiempo. ¡Maldita Vega y su linda sonrisa!

*

-¡Deja de insitir en eso, Vega! -exclamo mientras camino por los pasillos de HA.

-Vamos, Jade, no seas mala... -se calla Vega y se detiene; la miro esperando a que diga o haga algo pero sólo frunce su ceño-. Bueno, no seas tan mala, porque ya eres mala y es imposible que no seas mala pero al menos sé un... -Decido callarla en su tonto monólogo, que a decir verdad, me estaba confundiendo.

-No hables -le ordeno, ella afirma mirando mi dedo sobre sus labios, aunque quisiera que fueran mis labios pero por ahora, esta será la manera de callarla-. Bien, no haré eso, ¿entendido?

Retiro mi dedo de sus labios y me doy media vuelta para seguir mi camino a la clase de Sikowits, que aunque aun falten 15 minutos, quiero buscar la manera de hacer algo lindo por Tori. Sé qué ella no ha podido dormir por las pesadillas y quisiera hacer algo; sus padres me dieron permiso para intentar algo con ella, no lea dije que comencé a salir con su hija, eso le corresponde a Vega, pero quiero hacer algo por ella. Quizás un día de picnic o esas cosas, una cita o un paseo por el parque. No sé.

-¡Jade! Por favor, sólo tienes que pasar unos minutos, no es mucho tiempo. -Y otra vez Vega con su insistencia, ¿qué no se cansa? ¿Para qué rayos me necesita en la cena con sus padres y su tía? No lo entiendo, ¡yo no soy de su familia!... Aún, ya que sus padres no saben que estamos saliendo.

-¡Ya te dije que no, Vega! -vuelvo a responder ya cansada de esta situación.

-Por favor, Jade -suplica Vega con ojos de cachorrito, ¡diablos! Si ella llega a darse cuenta que ese gesto es mi debilidad, lo usará muy seguido para pedirme cosas; como en esta ocasión-. Y haré lo que me pidas.

Alzó mi ceja por interés y una sonrisa se instala en mis labios. Me acerco a ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Quisiera besarla pero no quiero aún que se enteren de lo que tenemos. Sólo han pasado un par de horas desde entonces, quiero que esto quede entre las dos.

-¿Lo qué sea? -le pregunto en un susurro, ella afirma con sus ojos puestos en los míos-. Éste viernes, tú y yo tendremos una cita. Paso por ti a las 7:30.

Me giro y reanudo mi camino al salón; escucho un "Sí" por parte de Vega y no sé si es por aceptar cenar con sus padres o por la cita que le propuse. Pero pretendo que ese día ella se sienta especial, querida. Que no recuerde al idiota de Ryder. Quiero que ella intente olvidar todo lo que vivió a manos de ése imbécil, quiero hacerla feliz, y aunque tengo miedo por la intensidad de lo que estoy sintiendo, quiero tomar ése miedo y mandarlo a cualquier parte del mundo e intentar hacer feliz a Vega. Y ya sé qué haremos éste viernes.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y gracias por seguir comentando. Cualquier duda que tengan, me la pueden hacer saber. Disfruten del capítulo. Iba a subirlo ayer pero tuve un pequeño accidente. Sin más qué decir, les dejo el capítulo.**

 **POV JADE**

Resoplo aun sin bajar de mi auto, ¿en serio acepté asistir a esta cena? Yo, Jade West, la chica mala, la que no le gusta hacer lo que le digan y mucho menos asistir a cenas familiares; con mucho esfuerzo asisto a las cenas que organiza mi familia. Pero tenía que ser Vega y sus ojitos de cachorro, a ese gesto que no le puedo decir que no. Ella es una condenada pero linda chica, y mi novia. Sonrío ante eso último, Vega es mi novia, sólo mía, y ese sentimiento me agrada. Me llena de felicidad. Soy feliz con Vega a mi lado y aunque en el pasado disfrutaba de hacerla sufrir, aun lo disfruto, ahora sólo quiero que esté bien y que sea feliz. Se lo merece después de lo que paso con ese imbécil.

Suelto el aire una vez más y bajo del auto, sólo espero que esta cena no sea un desastre. Camino hasta la puerta y toco un par de veces y espero. ¿Por qué tardan tanto en abrir? Luego de unos segundos más de esperar, la puerta se abre y por ella aparece la loca de Trina, quien me mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tori, la bruja malvada te busca! -grita la loca de Trina.

-Loca sin talento -le digo empujando su cuerpo para pasar y poder sentarme.

-Amargada -me responde.

-Idiota.

-Estúpida.

-Imbécil.

Y una pelea de palabras se arma a mitad de la sala de los Vega, pero Trina es tan desesperante que a veces quisiera meter su cabeza a un excusado y dejarla ahí por un largo tiempo hasta que no hable. No entiendo como su familia la soporta, yo ya le hubiera echado de casa para estar tranquila.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! -Escucho el grito de la mamá de Vega, la loca de Trina cierra su boca y se cruza de brazos para después salir corriendo escaleras arriba, ¡al fin se va!

-En mi defensa, ella comenzó -comento sentándome de nuevo en el sillón, la Sra. Vega sólo afirma y suelta un suspiro para después ir a la cocina, debo suponer que la visita de la tía Vega es importante, o de lo contrario no estarían como locos en esta casa... Trina ya está loca, así que ella no cuenta.

Sonrío al sentir unos labios tocar mi mejilla, y no es necesario preguntar o mirar para saber quien es, con el simple hecho de oler su perfume es suficiente para saber que se trata de Tori, mi novia. Esa chica que me hace ser cursi en todo momento, que me hace suspirar con un toque suyo, que me hace desear un beso más, sólo un poco más. Me giro un poco para verla pero quedamos muy cerca la una de la otra y es imposible no morir por besar sus labios. Muerdo mi labio inferior soportando la ganas que tengo de besarla, ella mira hacia la cocina y cuando regresa sus ojos a mí, me roba un beso, que se prolongó un poco más de lo esperado. Pero debo decir que no iba a soportar más tiempo sin besarla.

Nos separamos al escuchar que la puerta se abre, estoy sonrojada y Vega también, aclaro mi garganta y me acomodo mejor en el sillón. Casi nos descubren pero no me hubiera importado ya que seguiría besando a Vega, pero no sé si ella este lista para decirle a sus padres, yo no le he dicho a los míos; creo que debería comenzar por ahí, hacer una pequeña reunión y decir todo, pero será hasta que Tori esté lista.

-¡Tía Estela! -exclama Vega muy emocionada, miro a la famosa tía y me quedo sin palabras.

Yo pensé que su tía sería una vieja amargada con una verruga en su nariz, pero esa tía es joven, unos pocos años mayor que Vega. Su cabello lo tiene largo y lacio, y sus puntas son de un color rosa; ¡vaya tía! Después de los abrazos entre tía y sobrinas, la tía Vega me mira de una manera que me incomoda. Es como si me estuviera analizando y nadie analiza a Jade West. Intento alejar los pensamientos de incomodidad y trato de parecer como que no me importa que ella me esté analizando, pero claro que me importa. Tal vez ella sea un problema o no me acepte, no lo sé, pero ella no se interpondrá entre Vega y yo.

-Tenías razón -habla la tía Vega mirando a MI Tori con una sonrisa y con una mirada cómplice. Tori sólo afirma y agacha su mirada al suelo, creí ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Soy la tía Estela, la favorita de Tori y Trina.

La tía Vega se acerca a mí con gracia, debo admitir que se ve agradable; me levanto del sillón para tomar su mano pero ella me sorprende con un abrazo estilo oso; ¿todos los Vegas son así? Espero que no, no me gustan los abrazos, sólo los de Tori.

-Cuida muy bien de mi sobrinita; ella te quiere mucho, Jade -susurra y yo me quedo sin palabras, ¡ella lo sabe! ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? Mis ojos se posan en Tori y ella me sonríe tiernamente, le regreso el gesto y me separo de la tía Vega.

-Soy Jade, un gusto conocerla -comento estrechando su mano-. Y claro que lo haré.

Ella afirma y pasa de largo a la cocina, suelto un suspiro, un Vega menos a quien convencer. Tori se me acerca y hace algo que no esperaba, ¡ella me besa frente a su padre! Debo decir que me asusté al ver la mirada seria de su padre pero después de ver una sonrisa formarse en ese serio rostro, me tranquilice un poco. ¿Por qué Vega no me dijo que sus padres estaban al tanto de nuestra relación? Desde hace tiempo que yo la hubiera besado sin temor de nada, pero Vega intento pasarse de lista. Pero me encanta que sus padres lo sepan, sólo faltan los míos...

Nos separamos, ella tiene una linda sonrisa, bella sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que pensaba que ya no vería más, que pensaba que se había apagado junto con ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos. Acaricio su mejilla, deseando que ella no hubiera pasado por nada malo, deseando que siempre sea feliz. Y me doy cuenta que no quiero lastimarla, no quiero verla sufrir; siempre quiero verla feliz, con esa bella sonrisa, con esa brillo en sus ojos. Tengo miedo a lastimarla.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Tori pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla, paso saliva, dejo mi mano en su mejilla y me acerco a ella para darle un casto beso. Me alejo y descubro a Tori con sus ojos cerrados pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te quiero y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz -le respondo y le dejo un beso en la punta de su nariz. Sí, amo a Tori Vega.

 **POV TORI**

No pensé que estaría aquí, en la cena de bienvenida de mi tía Estela, tampoco que fuera la novia de Jade, la chica que tanto quiero. No imaginaba esto, esta felicidad. Pensaba que estando con Ryder todo estaba acabado. Que ya no podria estar con la chica a quien tanto quiero, pero ahora puedo decir que puedo comenzar de nuevo. Sé qué será difícil dejar atrás todo lo malo por lo que pase, pero con la ayuda de mi familia, de mis amigos y de mi amada novia, sé qué podré hacerlo. No estoy sola y eso Jade se ha encargado de hacer que yo lo entienda. Ella siempre ha estado para mí y no entiendo porque no me acerque a ella desde un inicio. Pero ahora estoy segura de algo, amo a Jade West y nunca la dejaría ir, a menos que ella eso quiera.

Escucho la risa de Jade y Trina, debo suponer que fue por algo que la tía Estela dijo, y me alegro saber que ella acepta a Jade, la opinión de mi tía es muy importante, y claro, estoy tan feliz de que mis padres estén acuerdo con mi relación con Jade. Quería decirles durante la cena pero no pude aguantar y sólo lo dije. Y ahora, estamos pasando un tiempo agradable en familia.

-Oh sí, fue gracias a Ve-Tori, ella me ayudó buscando un patrocinador -habla Jade y tomando mi mano por debajo de la mesa, ¿hablan de la obra?

-Fue una gran obra -comenta Trina y todos los ojos fueron a parar en ella-. ¿Qué? Me gustó la obra de la bruja.

-Loca sin talento -responde Jade a la defensiva, intento no reirme pero la risa de la tía Estela me contagia y ahora nos estamos riendo de la pelea de Trina y Jade, ellas dos siempre van a pelear. Siempre será así.

Después de la cena, salgo con Jade, ella ya tiene que irse, mañana tenemos escuela y ya es tarde para que siga aquí, aunque quisiera que se quedará a dormir conmigo, poder dormir abrazada a ella, sintiendo su respiración y su calor, pero dudo que mis padres le den permiso.

-Gracias por esta noche -le digo pasando mis manos por su cuello y atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca del mío.

-No me agradezcas nada, me divertí y tu tía es agradable -me responde dejando sus manos en mi cintura-. Me gusta verte sonreír Vega, y te quiero mucho, no lo dudes.

Sonrío por esas palabras de Jade, aunque ella no demuestre sus sentimientos y no le guste ser cursi y decir palabras "bobas" aprecio mucho cuando ella me dice que me quiere, aprecio cada momento a su lado. Me acerco a ella y la beso, había querido hacer esto desde que salimos. Sus labios encajan perfecto con los míos y me gusta esa manera que tiene de cederme el control del beso. Así que puedo profundizar el beso si quiero, incluso, morder su labio, Jade me cede el control.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero Jade pasa a darme pequeños besos por todo mi rostro. Amo que haga eso, la primera vez que lo hizo, fue durante el descanso, estábamos en el cuarto del conserje. Amo que sea tierna pero sólo conmigo.

-Te veo mañana -me dice en manera de despedida-. Si tienes problemas al dormir, me lo haces saber.

-Sí, no te preocupes, adiós -me despido de ella con un beso más, muchos más.

-Vega, no es que no me gusten tus besos, pero si sigues así no me iré de aquí -habla Jade con diversión, hago un puchero ante sus palabras y ella sólo se ríe y me da un beso más, un poco más largo.

-Te quiero -susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Te quiero -me responde sonriendo.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, un poco corto, pero el siguiente será un capítulo largo. Espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **POV JADE**

-Hola, gatita -saludo a Cat y me siento a su lado-. Necesito tu ayuda, Cat.

-¡Holis, Jadey! -habla Cat con su alegría de siempre, a veces quisiera meter a Cat a una burbuja para evitar que le hagan daño, ella es la persona más feliz que he conocido y no dejaría que nadie le borrara esa sonrisa-. ¿En qué te ayudo?

Sonrío al saber que ella me ayudaría en todo sin oponer resistencia; Cat es como una pequeña hermana, una de la cual debo cuidar y proteger de las malas personas. Cat es parte se mi familia, mi madre adora a Cat y mi padre, aunque tenga un mal genio y a veces odie a todo mundo, también quiere a Cat.

-Necesito planear algo lindo para Vega -le respondo vigilando que Vega no ande por aquí, por suerte, André se llevo a Tori para ver no sé qué cosa del próximo concierto que habrá el sabado.

-¡Yey, ya son novias! -exclama Cat muy feliz-. ¿Y si le cantas en el próximo concierto?

-Buena idea Cat -le respondo y le doy un pequeño abrazo... Esto es culpa de Vega, aunque a Cat no le negaría un abrazo.

-También puedes hacer un día especial para ella, no sé, el día de Tori -sugiere una vez que nos separamos, ¿un día completo para Vega?-. Sería lindo que un día ella recibiera muchas cosas y qué tú fueras muy romántica con ella.

Frunzo mi ceño ante la idea de Cat, no es mala idea, puedo hacer eso, puedo hacer un día completo para Vega, un día para ella. Ser super linda con ella, darle cosas. Es una gran idea, así Tori sabrá lo importante que es para mí y para los chicos. El viernes será el día de Tori y para finalizar, en el concierto del sabado pienso cantarle la canción que había preparado para ella.

Después de ponernos de acuerdo, Cat salió corriendo en busca de Robbie, Beck y para mi sorpresa, de Trina; no entiendo porque ella insistió tanto en que Trina también participará, sé qué es su hermana, pero Trina está loca y... Bueno, tal vez sea de gran ayuda, ella conoce super bien a Vega y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, la loca de Trina me ayudará bastante. Incluso tal vez logre que ése día sea super especial para Vega.

Levanto mis ojos y es imposible no sonreír al ver a Vega. Ella viene hacia mí, con su linda sonrisa y ese vaivén de caderas que ella suele hacer. Alzo mi ceja y estiro mi mano para que ella la tome; sin importarme nada, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le planto un gran beso en sus labios, este beso tomo por sorpresa a Vega, no esperaba que yo la besara frente a toda la escuela, así les queda claro que Victoria "Tori" Vega es propiedad de Jade West, y cualquiera que intente acercarse a ella estará muerto.

Nos separamos por la risita de Cat, veo a los chicos sorprendidos pero con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, hasta Trina está sonriendo. Vega mira a los chicos y un tremendo sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, ¡ay que linda! Ella esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y hombro, y para ser sincera, me gusta tenerla asi de cerca a mí. Adoro tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, me gusta sentir como su pecho sube y baja ante su tranquila respiración, como ella dibuja distintos patrones y sin sentido en la piel desnuda de mi cuello o abdomen. Sentir su calor emanar, su aliento calido chocar contra mis labios, mi mejilla o mi cuello. Adoro pasar mis dedos por su cabello suave y sedoso, y ése olor a miel me vuelve loca. Amo como ella suelta una ligera risa al pasar mis labios por sus mejillas, al rozar sus labios con mis dedos; cada que hago eso, siento una pequeña descarga que viaja por todo mi cuerpo. En pocas palabras, amo cada gesto por parte de ella.

-¡Es lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida desde la fiesta en Northridge! -exclama el maldito títere de Robbie; ruedo mis ojos y dejo salir el aire-. Sigan besándose.

Le quito el maldito muñeco a Robbie y lo lanzó muy lejos de nuestra posición, asi puedo estar tranquila. Robbie grita por su muñeco mientras corre tras él. Maldito muñeco pervertido.

-Son lindas -comenta Cat jugando con su cabello y toma la discretamente la mano de Trina; ¿qué está pasando ahí? ¿Por qué se toman la mano a escondidas? Luego le preguntaré a Cat y tendrá que decirme toda la verdad.

 *****

Después de terminar las clases, Vega y yo decidimos dar un paseo, no nos han dejado ningún trabajo para mañana, no hay pendientes. Así qué pasar el día con mi novia es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir en un jueves por la tarde. Pasamos a mi casa para tomar unas cosas. Pero nos quedamos basándonos en mi habitación, me encanta besar a Vega y cederle el control, ella es una gran besadora pero eso no lo sabrá ella.

-¿Alguna explicación, Jade? -me separo de golpe de Vega al escuchar la voz de mi madre; paso saliva dudosamente mientras miro con los ojos bien abiertos a mi madre. Ella estácruzada de manos y con una mirada muy seria, ¡esto es malo!

-Mamá, es... Bueno, lo que viste es... ¡Oh vamos, es muy claro! -le respondo un poco nerviosa, no había estado nerviosa pero el hecho de que mi madre me haya encontrado con Vega sobre mí pues es para ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Son pareja? -pregunta mi madre entrando por completo a mi habitación, pero detrás de ella viene Lucas, mi pequeño medio hermano, sí, es raro que tenga un medio hermano, paso cuando mis padres tenían problemas pero la madre del enano murio cuando dio a luz y mi madre se encariño mucho con él; aunque pensé que estaba con sus abuelos en Dakota pero ahora está aquí.

-Ah sí, somos pareja... ¿Cuándo llego el enano? -cuestiono mirando al enano de 3 años; no sé porque se oculta detras de mi madre, ¿acaso me tiene miedo? ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada!

-¡Aww que lindo es tu hermanito! -exclama Vega muy emocionada y acercándose a Lucas, él, después de unos segundos, le da una sonrisa a Vega-. Hola, pequeño.

-Hola -habla Lucas con una pequeña voz tan tierna y curiosa; debo admitir que el enano me cautivo desde un instante pero no lo veo tan seguido.

Tori extiende sus brazos hacia él y el enano encantado acepta el abrazo de Tori. Vaya, a mí me costó lograr que él entrara en confianza conmigo y a Tori sólo le bastaron unas palabras; ese es el efecto que tiene Vega sobre las personas. Puedes confiar en ella aunque no la conozcas a fondo. Y porque sus abrazos son geniales.

-Cuando estén aquí, la puerta queda abierta, ¿está bien? -cuestiona mi madre.

-¿No tienes problemas? -le pregunto caminando hacia Tori y el enano. Tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo y también el mismo color de ojos que yo, es muy parecido a mí, pero él es muy timido y no suele ir con nadie que no sea mi madre o sus abuelos. Pero con Vega no tuvo problemas.

-No, sólo que no esperaba que después de que salieras con Beck, empezaras una relación con Tori -responde-. Tori se puede quedar a cenar hoy, Lucas quedó encantado con ella.

Y tiene razón, el enano se está divertiendo con Vega, ¡con mi novia! ¿Es normal sentir celos por mi hermanito? Él ya la abrazo mucho y yo quiero a Vega a mi lado.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Perdón por la tardanza, he estado enferma y por el dolor de cabeza no tenía ánimos de escribir, pero aquí está un capítulo más y espero les guste. Y como siempre, les agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **POV TORI**

¿Soy yo o hay mucha tensión en esta cena? Miro de reojo a Jade y ella luce nerviosa y cada oportunidad que ella tiene, mira a su padre, como si buscara la manera en como decirle sobre nuestra relación. No quiero que Jade esté así, ella nerviosa por la reacción de su padre. Y no soy la única que lo ha notado. La señora West también mira mucho a Jade, hasta Lucas lo hace y él es un pequeño que no tiene idea de lo que sucede.

-Papá -habla Jade y puedo notar que ella está nerviosa y asustada, lo sé porque ella tiene su mandíbula apretada.

-¿Si Jadelyn? -Siempre he dicho que el Sr. West es un hombre frío e inexpresivo y lo confirmo una vez más. Ese hombre me da miedo, ¡mi suegro me da miedo!

-Bueno, hay algo que debes saber -comenta Jade alejando ese nerviosismo y sonando más segura-. Tori es mi novia.

Y después de eso, todo queda en silencio, yo no me atrevo a mover ningún músculo, ni siquiera me atrevo a respirar por temor a provocar algún grito o una mala reacción por parte del Sr. West. Él por su parte mira a Jade con una mirada que no sé descifrar, el Sr. West es un nombre del cual no sabes que es lo que está sintiendo, y dudas si este hombre llega a sentir algo.

Paso saliva con fuerza al sentir la mirada del Sr. West sobre mí, ¡oh me está mirando! Y es la misma manera como Jade mira a los demás para provocarles miedo, ¿qué hago? Jade me da un apretón en mi mano, y sé qué ella no va a dejar que nada pase, Jade me quiere, lo sé. Porque la quiero de la misma manera.

-¿Y desde cuándo sientes atracción por las mujeres? -pregunta el Sr. West con voz profunda y grave. Si todos los días me hablaran así, lo más seguro es que salga corriendo.

-Siempre había sentido una atracción por Vega desde que la conocí pero negaba lo que sentía -responde Jade muy segura de sus palabras, ¿siempre sintió atracción por mí? Y yo pensaba que me odiaba, ¡había suficientes motivos para hacerlo! Ella me hacía la vida imposible cada día desde que inicié en HA.

-Entonces, ¿tu confusión empezó al conocer a Victoria? -vuelve a preguntar el Sr. West pero ahora mirándome a mí, intento mantenerle la mirada pero no puedo soportar ni diez segundos, ¡su mirada es muy intensa!

-Se puede decir que sí -comenta Jade mirándome con una linda sonrisa en sus labios, ella es tan hermosa, y más cuando sonríe de la manera en que lo hace para mí. Sus ojos adquieren un hermoso brillo, los vuelve más claros, más hermosos.

Y sus labios, ¡oh esos labios que amo besar! Son tan perfectos, tan míos, tan... ¡Quiero besarla ahora!

-Y dime Victoria, ¿qué sientes por Jade? -Parpadeo ante la pregunta del Sr. West y desvió mis ojos hacia él, esa pregunta es fácil de responder.

-Yo la quiero, al principio me asusté por la intensidad de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir pero luego acepté el hecho de estar sintiendo cosas que no son de amistad por Jade, así qué lo que siento por Jade es amor -respondo muy segura de mis palabras, amo a Jade.

-Y tú Jade, ¿qué sientes por Victoria? -Miro a Jade esperando por su respuesta, sé qué Jade no es de palabras bonitas, ni nada cursi y sea lo que ella diga, será importante para mí.

-No la odio, tampoco la detesto -responde Jade con su habitual tono de voz. Sonrío por sus palabras, ella tiene una manera única de hacerme sentir querida-. Quiero a Vega, y no había sentido algo así por alguien.

No podría sentirme más feliz por sus palabras, porque, aunque Jade no sea muy expresiva ni de palabras lindas o cursis, sé qué ella me quiere, lo sé porque lo siento cada que ella me besa, me toca, me acaricia. Ella me quiere y me lo demuestra con acciones, ella es así. Prefiere demostrar las cosas con acciones a sólo decirlas.

-¿Eso está bien para ti? -cuestiona Jade y una vez más siento como mis nervios nacen en mí. El Sr. West posa su mirada en mí y luego la paso en Jade. En todo momento Lucas y la mamá de Jade no han hablado, sólo se han mantenido en silencio.

-Si me opongo, ustedes seguiran juntas, las dos se quieren mucho y aunque es algo sorpresivo para mí, tu felicidad me importa Jade, así que no tengo problema con eso -responde el Sr. West, abro mis ojos por sus palabras, no esperaba que él dijera algo así y tampoco que ns hiciera un gran interrogatorio-. Pero cuando estén aquí, la puerta queda abierta Jade.

Me sonrojo por eso último y agacho mi mirada para evitar hacer contacto visual con la mamá de Jade, a pesar de todo, ella está sonriendo, debo suponer que está feliz por las palabras del Sr. West. Y yo también estoy feliz por ello. Levanto mis ojos y miro a Jade, ella está con una gran sonrisa y mirándome. Puedo ver un mundo de sentimientos en su mirada, felicidad, amor, cariño, ansiedad; ella está feliz y yo no puedo estar más que feliz por estar con ella.

Despierto por los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana. Me siento feliz, muy animada. Siento que hoy será un día especial. Toda esta felicidad se la debo a mis amigos, mis padres, a mi hermana, y a Jade. A esta última por todo el amor que me ha demostrado y aunque no siempre es romántica, simplemente es la mejor novia del mundo. Celosa, cariñosa (cuando estamos a solas), divertida, gruñona, pero sobre todo, MI novia. Ella le deja en claro a todos en la escuela que soy suya, no deja de besarme a la hora del desayuno y cuando no estamos en el asfalto café, las dos estamos en el armario del conserje besándonos o sólo abrazadas disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Así es estar con Jade.

Después de vestirme bajo a la sala para tomar el desayuno antes de irme a la escuela, Jade iba a pasar por mí pero cancelo a último momento, ella dijo que tenía que llevar a Lucas y a su mamá a una cita que tenían con el pediatra de Lucas, por lo tanto, Trina me llevará. Llego a la sala y me encuentro con mi familia reunida, normalmente mi papá a esta hora ya está en su trabajo. Pero ahora está aquí, esperando junto con mi madre y Trina para tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días hija, ¿qué tal dormiste? -me pregunta mi padre levantándose de su silla y dando un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, mi madre también repite la acción de mi padre. Miro a Trina por una respuesta y ella sólo se encoje de hombros, y me tiende el plato con mi desayuno.

-Buenos días, y dormí súper bien -respondo tomando el plato-. ¡Chilaquiles! -Sonrío y tomo asiento al lado de Trina y comienzo a comer. Los chilaquiles son mi comida mexicana favorita y más si son picosos como mi mamá los prepara. Ella sabe como consentirnos.

Después de haber desayunado en compañía de toda mi familia, nos pusimos en marcha a la escuela y por una vez en la vida, Trina no se quejo en todo el camino, tampoco presumió su "talento". Trina se comporto como alguien normal y como una buena hermana. Al llegar a la escuela nos encontramos con Robbie y por una vez, él no trae a Rex. Eso es nuevo en él.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, Robbie se ofreció a llevar mi mochila, eso tampoco me lo esperaba. Robbie siendo muy amable conmigo, más amable de lo que habitualmente es, pero no me quejo, es agradable no tener que cargar mis cosas hasta mi casillero. Entramos al edificio y para mi sorpresa, soy recibida por Beck y un vaso de te.

-Buenos días, Tori -me saluda Beck con mucho entusiasmos.

-Buenos días, Beck, y emm gracias por el té -le comento extrañada por su amabilidad. No es que no sea amable, Beck es un chico lindo y muy amable, desde que lo conozco ha sido así, tan amable conmigo.

-Lo que sea por nuestra buena amiga, Tori -responde Beck y me da un fuerte abrazo.

¿Qué les pasa a todos? Se están comportando de una manera un poco extraña, no entiendo porque tanto cariño, tanta atención hacia mí. De Trina es muy extraño, desde el desayuno ha sido extraño. Después del encuentro con Beck, Cat se unió a nosotros y me entregó una nota y un pequeño obsequio, ella me veía y se reía, no es extraño viniendo de Cat, sin embargo, su regalo sí fue extraño. Eran unas pequeñas tijeras, como un dije; sabía de quien venía. Luego de ella, André me detuvo a mitad del pasillo y cantó un pedazo de una linda canción. Al final de esta, el me entrego una nota más. Si juntamos la nota de Cat y de André, entonces tenemos "Una" y "Tener", no sé qué es lo que signifique pero me encantaría encontrar la respuesta.

Después de la última clase, Beck me entregó una nota más, la suya trae escrito "¿Quieres." Él sólo me sonrío y se alejo de mí. Robbie fue el siguiente, si juntamos todas las notas entonces tengo: ¿Quieres tener una cita...?" y supongo que aún faltan palabras. ¿Esto será un plan de Jade? A quien por cierto, no la he visto en toda la mañana...

-Hola hermanita -saluda Trina llegando a mi lado-. Ten, te lo mandan.

Ella me entrega una tarjeta y una rosa roja, una hermosa rosa. Quería preguntarle a Trina quien mandó esto pero ella ya se había ido. Leo la nota y ahora sí puedo completar la oración: "¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?". Sé qué es Jade pero, ¿dónde está ella? Cierro mi casillero y camino hacia el asfalto café. Antes de llegar, Sinjin me detiene y me entrega otra rosa roja, él me dijo que alguien me la enviaba. Berf también me entregó una rosa. No entiendo porque hacen esto, ¡hasta Sikowits me entregó un par de rosas! Ahora tengo 5 rosas rojas y una propuesta de una cita pero no tengo a mi Jade.

Siento unos brazos por mi espalda, al principio me tenso y me asusto recordando todo aquello pero luego de oler la fragancia de Jade me calmo y me relajo. Yo sé qué ella no me hará daño. Una rosa más tapa mi campo de visión. Sonrío porque esto es algo tan lindo que ha hecho Jade, y sé qué ella lo hizo para mí.

-¿Aceptas? -susurra cerca de mi oído, sus labios rozan mi piel y esta reacciona ante su tacto.

-Sí -respondo sin la necesidad de hablar muy alto. Jade deja un beso en mi mejilla, ella es tan linda y tierna. Me giro para estar cara a cara, veo su sonrisa, sus lindos ojos, su hermoso rostro. Sí, me enamore de Jade. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Jade West.

-Hoy será un día completamente tuyo, haremos lo que quieras, iremos a donde tú quieras, este día será para ti -comenta Jade con voz alegre.

-¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? -le pregunto sintiendo ganas de llorar por todo lo que Jade hace.

-Sí, haría lo que sea por verte feliz, Vega. -Sus palabras me llenan de felicidad y lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla y sentir tanta dicha al tenerla a ella conmigo-. Te amo, Vega.

Y si antes no morí, con estas tres palabras lo hice.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Y aquí está un capítulo más. Espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios. Me encanta leerlos. Todo va bien hasta ahorita, ¿qué cosas pueden pasar? Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **POV JADE**

¿Quién iba a decir que complacer a Tori en todo lo que ella pida sería tan divertido? En serio, no me había divertido tanto en mi vida. Tori no ha pedido nada de valor o costoso, ella sólo pide abrazos, besos y que le diga cosas bonitas al oído. Antes de entrar a la última clase, ella eligió el primer lugar para estar en nuestra cita: el parque. No tengo muchas ideas de que hacer en un parque más que sentarnos a charlar, correr, caminar o sólo estar abrazadas bajo la sobra de un gran árbol. Pero Tori se veía tan feliz de ir al parque que no pude decirle no, además, es su día y yo haré todo lo que ella quiera. Pero en fin, complacer a Tori es divertido.

Antes de entrar a la clase de Sikowits, ella me pidió que la llevara sobre mi espalda; ella literalmente gritó, _"ahrre caballito"_ , no sólo yo me reí por lo loco que se veía, todos los hicieron, pero también fue lindo porque escuché la hermosa risa de Tori. Llena de felicidad, llena de alegría. Así es como quiero que sea. Oh y antes de entrar al salón, ella dejó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y susurró un _"gracias mi hermoso caballito"_. Ella realmente es muy linda, ella se ha robado mi corazón con cada gesto, cada palabra y cada acción de su parte.

Y ahora, vamos rumbo al parque con Tori cantando las canciones que salen el la radio, en estos momentos ella está cantando _"What makes you beautiful"_ , y aunque no soy fanatica de ese grupo, Tori canta muy lindo, pero ella no lo sabrá, soy Jade West y... Y amo a Tori, y por ella soy capaz de todo. La luz roja se hace presente y aprovecho para mirar a Tori, ella es hermosa, y más cuando los rayos del sol le dan en su rostro, sin llegar a molestarle, se ve realmente hermosa. Su cabello se ve más claro, y sus ojos, esos ojos que cuando me miran todo el tiempo se detiene. Me pierdo en sus ojos, en su mirada llena de amor y cariño. Y su sonrisa es lo que tanto amo de ella.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Tori acariciando mi mejilla, llevo mi mano hasta donde está la suya y la entrelazo con la mía.

-Te amo -le respondo sonriendo, llevo su mano a mis labios y le dejo un beso en los nudillos. Logro ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que le hace ver más hermosa, más tierna y linda-. Te ves muy linda sonrojada.

Tori agacha su cabeza un tanto avergonzada, pero sólo digo la verdad y no me cansaría de decirle lo linda que se ve sonrojada. De reojo veo que la luz cambia, me pongo en marcha una vez más y dejo de mirar a Tori para prestar atención a la carretera.

-También te amo, Jade -comenta Tori y una gran sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de conducir, llegamos al parque. Por ahora, Tori parece una niña pequeña disfrutando de su día en el parque. Ella va dando pequeños saltos y riendo cada que se desestabiliza. Yo la miró de lejos, con una gran sonrisa en mis labios. Ella me mira de vez en cuando y gracias a los rayos de sol, ella luce como un ángel. Su cabello se mueve por el viento, simplemente perfecta... Quién iba a decir que yo, Jade West, iba a caer perdidamente enamorada de Victoria Vega, de esa chica que llegó a HA gracias a que la loca de Trina no pudo cantar en ese concierto. Si desde el momento en que la vi algo había cambiado en mí, ella siempre tan alegre, tan feliz, tan llena de vida, tan jodidamente hermosa. Victoria Vega llegó para quedarse, llegó a mi vida de una manera tan inesperada y ahora no quiero que se aleje de mí.

Tori toma mi mano y me jala hasta un puesto de helados; debí imaginarlo. Ella me mira con esos ojos de cachorrito, ese gesto el cual soy débil y no podría negarle nada. Ella lo sabe pero no pienso decir nada, me encanta que haga ese gesto, ¡oh y sus pucheros! Cada que hace algún puchero el hielo que hay en mi corazón se derrite ante su ternura.

-Uno de fresa y vainilla para mí -habla Tori sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miro al tipo que atiende y me doy cuenta que le ha guiñado el ojo a mi novia, ¡MI NOVIA! ¿Qué se cree este idiota?

-Uno de fresa y vainilla para la señorita -dice el tipo entregando el helado y acariciando en el proceso la mano de Tori.

-Será mejor que dejes de mirar a MI novia o de lo contrario terminarás con una tijeras enterradas en tu espalda -le informo mirándolo seriamente-. Aquí está lo del helado.

Le arrojo un billete de 10 dólares, tomo la mano de Tori y la alejo del lugar. No iba a quedarme para que ese idiota siguiera mirando a Tori. Ella es mía, sólo mía.

-¿No ibas a comprar uno para ti? -pregunta Tori con extrañeza en voz.

-No, me darás del tuyo -le respondo robando un poco de su helado.

-Sólo porque te quiero -comenta pero ella sale corriendo para no darme de su helado.

-¡Vega, ven aquí! -grito corriendo detrás de ella. No me gusta correr porque eso significa sudar y odio sudar, pero el sólo escuchar la risa de Tori, todo lo demás queda en segundo plano. Sólo me importa ella.

Durante una hora hemos corrido, nos hemos besado, he asustado a Vega con una arañita que encontramos; ella se entretuvo jugando con un perrito el cual nos siguió cuando estaba persiguiendo a Vega con la arañita. El perrito se la pasó jugando con Vega, ella realmente se veía tan feliz jugando con esa bola de pelos andante, pero debo admitir que esa bola de pelos tiene lo suyo. Era un cachorrito. Después de unos 10 minutos llegó el dueño de la bola de pelos, era un enano de unos 7 años. Y el enano, la bola de pelos y Vega volvieron a jugar. Y aunque parezca extraño, me imaginé como sería Tori cuando tuviera familia, sin duda alguna, ella sería una excelente madre.

 **POV TORI**

Este día ha sido maravilloso, todos hicieron de este día algo único, y no sé porque, pero en la manera en cómo terminará el día me encanta. Estoy con Jade, sentadas en la orilla de la playa mirando el atardecer. Me siento tan agradecida por tener la oportunidad de compartir estos momentos con Jade, con la chica que amo, con esa chica que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, que, aunque mintiera u ocultara las cosas, ella siempre sabía que algo me pasaba. Ella no me dejó sola, hasta hizo de todo para salvarme. Jade ha sido tan buena y linda conmigo que no sé cómo agradecerle.

Fijo mi vista en ella, recorro su rostro, me detengo en sus labios, que justo ahora su labio inferir ha sido capturado por sus dientes. Subo mis ojos pasando por su nariz hasta llegar a su cejas, esa ceja perforada que hace que ella se vuelva más sexy. Ella no se da cuenta que la estoy mirando... Retiro mis ojos de ella y miro hacia donde el sol se está ocultando, el cielo se ha vuelto anaranjado, y el mar a tomado ese color también. Todo está en calma, en silecio, que sólo es reto por el romper de las olas.

-Gracias -le digo mientras una solitaria lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Jade me mira con su ceño fruncido, con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos-. Gracias por no dejarme, por estar siempre para mí, por salvarme.

Ella no responde y sólo me atrae a su cuerpo con un caluroso abrazo, en el cual me siento segura, amada, protegida. Sé qué Jade siempre estará para mí, sea mi novia o no, sé qué puedo contar con ella para lo que sea.

-Haría lo que sea por ti -me susurra Jade mientras acaricia mi cabello. Me abrazo más a ella mientras dejo salir esas lágrimas que retenía hace un momento, me siento feliz, aliviada.

Me siento enamorada.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Lamento la tardanza sóloque no me sentía muy bien, pero ya estoy mejor y ya pienso actualizar más seguido. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade... Oh y aún falta para el final, aún no está cerca. Aún falta mucho de esta historia.**

 **POV TORI**

Estamos en el cocierto del sábado, no he visto a Jade, Cat me dijo que ella estaría ayudando a André con no sé qué cosa. Cat y Beck me han estado acompañando desde entonces pero extraño a Jade. Y no es que no aprecie la compañía de mis amigos, sólo que quiero estar con Jade disfrutando del concierto, seguir con nuestro día especial, bueno, eso fue ayer pero este día, Jade siguió siendo tan linda y cariñosa conmigo. Luego de una sesión de besos y caricias, ella me confesó que planeó el "dia de Tori" junto con los chicos para simplemente hacerme saber lo especial que soy. En ese momento, sólo pensé una cosa: "Tengo la mejor novia del mundo."

El que Jade haya hecho eso por mí, que se haya tomado tantas molestias por mí, en verdad me hace sentir especial... Siento unas manos en mi hombro y me tenso de sólo pensar que puede ser él.

-Tori, alguien pregunta por ti, es una linda señorita. -Me relajo al escuchar la voz alegre de Beck... Un momento, ¿alguien me busca? ¿Linda señorita?

Me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a Beck, él me sonríe y señala a su espalda, supongo que es la chica que me busca, aunque no sé quien... ¡Oh por Dios! No puede ser que ella esté aquí. Hace tiempo que no la veo, para ser exacta, desde que me cambie de escuela, no entiendo que hace aquí. Me acerco a ella, a Daniela, ella sonríe en cuanto me ve. Cambio mucho en esté tiempo, realmente se ve diferente. Su cabello ya no es rubio, ahora es castaño oscuro y debo admitir que se ve bien.

-Tori, te ves bien -habla Dani muy sorprendida y dándome un gran y efusivo abrazo... ¡Wow! Su mano fue a dar a mi trasero, ¿qué rayos?

Me alejo de ella muy sorprendida, ¿por qué me tocó el trasero? ¿Y por qué no se ve sorprendida o arrepentida? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué...? ¡Jade! Oh no, si ella se entera se va a molestar, bueno, yo no lo permití, ¡ella me tocó! Yo no lo pedí, ella me tocó. Eso ya no es mi culpa...

-¿Tori? -Parpadeo un par de veces, sonrío un poco nerviosa.

-Sí sí, ehh yo, ¿qué haces aquí? -le pregunto muy nerviosa, no esperaba que ella estuviera aquí, como tampoco esperaba que me tocara el trasero.

-Vine porque hace tiempo conocí a alguien, un chico, pero ya no recuerdo su nombre -responde Dani para después darme un segundo abrazo, y su mano fue a dar a mi trasero una vez más.

Me alejo de ella, la manera en como actúa no me está gustando, desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Siento unas manos en mis hombros y me tenso de inmediato... Esto no va a cambiar, tengo miedo cada que llegan de esa manera. Es algo que no sé si vaya a cambiar.

-Soy yo. -Suspiro aliviada al escuchar la voz de Jade, pero sé qué ella está molesta. Tal vez vio la mano de Daniela sobre mi trasero, ¡pero no es mi culpa!-. ¿Y tú quien eres? Pero antes de que respondas, ¿por qué demonios tocabas a mi novia?

La boca de Dani se abre ligeramente y sus ojos igual, mi novia no tiene tacto para preguntar pero aún así la amo; amo cada detalle de Jade. Ella es tan linda, tan cariñosa y amorosa conmigo. Nadie imaginaba como podría ser Jade, incluso Beck me comentó que ella no era así con él, y eso me hace sentir afortunada, amada. Amo a Jade... Y ahora piensa matar a una vieja amiga.

-Yo... Mmm yo... -tartamudea Dani, no la había visto tan nerviosa o hasta donde sé porque deje de verla por mucho tiempo.

-Si tocas una vez más a Vega, mis tijeras terminaran en tu espalda -amenaza Jade tan linda y terrorificamente hermoso. Ella pasa su mano por mi cintura y me acerca a ella para después dejar un beso en mi mejilla; aunque ella esté celosa, no pierde esa ternura y cariño conmigo.

-No la tocaré más, ¡no quiero morir! -exclama Dani alzando sus manos y alejándose de mí, Jade es intimidante.

-Buena respuesta, soy Jade -dice mi hermosa novia sin dejar de abrazarme y eso me hace sentir cómoda, me encanta estar entre los brazos de Jade-. Y no vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta, Jade me gira y comenzamos a caminar lejos de Dani. Lo más seguro es que esté celosa o sólo quiere pasar un tiempo basándonos en el armario del conserje. Y quiero que pase lo segundo, porque quiero besar a Jade, no sólo quiero besarla por unos minutos. No me quejaría si pasaramos el resto de la noche basándonos. Eso sería muy genial y lindo.

Pasamos al lado de André y lo ignoramos, no sé a donde vamos o que haremos pero Jade no se ha detenido, sólo sigue caminado pasando entre la multitud sin detenernos a disculparnos por empujar a quienes se nos pongan enfrente. Jade es... Es tan linda y celosa pero no deja de ser linda. Entramos al cuarto del conserje y en cuanto Jade cerró la puerta, ella me empujó y me comenzó a besar.

 **POV JADE**

Estoy molesta pero no con Tori sino con la chica que andaba tocando a mi novia y nadie toca a mi novia. Es mi novia, sólo mía, sólo yo puedo tocar su trasero y cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Sólo yo puedo pasar mis manos por donde sea y es lo que hago ahora. Tocar su trasero, ¡y vaya que es firme! Tori deja escapar un suspiro o jadeo cuando toqué su trasero y eso me hace querer más. Dejo de besar sus labios y paso a besar su cuello, su sabor me encanta, me vuelve loca. Pero lo que más me encanta es provocar esos sonidos que salen de sus labios, eso hace que mis ganas de hacerla mía y sólo mía aumenten con cada latido.

Subo mis manos por su espalda y vuelvo a bajar, no sólo quiero tocar ropa, así qué adentro mis manos por su blusa y toco cada centímetro de piel que me es permitido. Su piel es tan suave, tan adictiva. Cuando estamos en mi habitación besándonos a veces llegó a desear que nada de ropa cubra nuestros cuerpos pero la advertencia de mi madre nos detiene y también el enano. Las manos de Tori pasaron de estar en mis hombros a mi abdomen, suspiro al sentir su tacto. Cada que ella me toca, todo mi cuerpo reacciona y a veces me maldigo por no tener el control de mi propio cuerpo, por perderlo ante una hermosa chica.

Dejo mis manos en su abdomen, su abdomen plano, ¿algún día Tori podrá albergar una vida aquí?... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Dejo de besar su cuello y subo de nuevo para capturar sus labios; esos labios que sólo a mí me pertenecen. Sólo yo puedo saborear estos perfectos labios con sabor a fresa. Ahora amo la fresa y si está en los labios de Tori, mucho mejor. Acaricio sus pechos sobre su sostén, el calor del momento me nubla la mente, no puedo pensar con claridad al sentir la mano de Tori en mi entrepierna; separo mis labios y dejo escapar un jadeo. ¡Oh vaya, esto es intenso!

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, cierro mis ojos con fuerza mientras aspiro profundamente, ¡Dios! Tori es... ¡Oh! Su mano... Ella acaba de meter su mano por mis jeans. Trago con fuerza y es momento de parar esto, ¡no quiero terminar haciendo el amor en el cuarto del conserje! Me alejo de Tori, mi respiración es algo errática debido a lo excitada que sigo, y Tori está igual que yo.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? -pregunta Tori agachando su mirada pero en su voz puedo notar algo se tristeza. No entiendo su pregunta-. ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

Su pregunta resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no entiendo por qué pregunta eso. Siempre le he demostrado de una y mil formas que la amo, que haría lo que sea por ella, entonces, ¿por qué piensa que no quiero estar con ella? Tori es lo mejor que me ha pasado, yo la amo y nunca me alejaría de ella. Con mi mano obligo a Tori a mirarme, quiero ver eso ojos grandes y cafés, quiero que vea la sinceridad de mis palabras, quiero...

Ella se refería a... ¡Oh! Sonrío al saber el trasfondo de su pregunta, ella se refiere a hacer eso, tomo su mano y la acerco a mis labios para dejar un beso en sus nudillos. Con mi mano libre dejo una caricia en su mejilla.

-Te amo, Tori, y todo lo que haces es magnífico, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, amo cada detalle de ti, y me siento muy afortunada por tenerte -le respondo sonriendo y rozando su labio inferior-. Además, no quiero que hagamos el amor en el cuarto del conserje. No es romántico.

-Es romántico si es contigo -me responde de inmediato, me rio ligeramente por sus palabras, sé qué ella está dispuesta a todo pero no es el mejor lugar para dar ese paso. No quiero que ella piense que no me importa y que sólo sería sexo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no es un buen lugar, quiero que sea especial para ti, en un lugar bonito y todo ñoño, que sea cursi y lindo para ti -le explico-. Te amo, Vega.

Después de mi discurso cursi, me acercó a ella para besarla. Un casto beso, lleno de amor, sin rastro de pasión. Sólo amor y cariño. Las dos nos sentamos en el suelo, nos abrazamos y sólo nos sentimos la una a la otra. Siempre quiero estar a su lado, estar así. Disfrutando de los pequeños detalles, de su compañía. Sentir como su pecho sube y baja por su tranquila respiración, sentir los latidos de su corazón, esos que me claman y me arrullan, me tranquilizan. Estando con ella el tiempo se detiene, avanza muy lento. Vega me tiene completamente enamorada.

-¡Vámonos! -exclama Vega muy emocionada y dejando de abrazarme; la miro con el ceño fruncido y aunque ella no me vea, sé qué está sonriendo.

-¿A dónde? -le pregunto abrazandola una vez más, me acerco a su mejilla y le dejo un suave beso, seguido de muchos más.

-A la playa, sólo tú y yo -explica rebosando de alegria. No puedo decirle que no y arruinar su emoción y alegría. André podrá solo.

-Vamos.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Y tal vez ya estamos cerca del final, sólo tal vez.**

 **POV JADE**

Estando aquí sólo puedo pensar en el magnífico momento que estoy pasando al lado de Tori. Estando en la playa de noche, bajo las estrellas, con la luna en lo más alto del cielo y con el romper de las olas vuelve maravilloso el momento. Siento la brisa de las olas golpear mi rostro, siento la tranquilidad. Miro a Tori, ella tiene sus ojos puestos sobre el mar iluminado por la luna. Ella se ve tan tranquila, tan feliz. Y es la segunda vez que estamos aquí, en una playa pero esta ocasión es diferente. La siento diferente.

—Te amo —hablo sin detenerme a pensar en más, Tori me mira con eso lindos ojos, con esa linda mirada que dice más que mil palabras.

Tori siempre ha sido expresiva, no se guarda nada, aunque en ese tiempo que estuvo en manos de Ryder, ella prefería sufrir en silencio. Sigo sin entender porque ella lo decidió así. Ella simplemente no merecía lo que le pasó, ella es tan buena con todos y siempre ve el lado bueno de las personas. Ella lo hizo conmigo. Ella no se dejó intimidar por mí y estoy agradecida por ello. Desde que conozco a Tori siempre me ha encantado el hecho de que siempre tiene algo que decir, algo que replicar. A veces pienso que su llegada fue más que un reto para mí.

—¿Me amas? —pregunta Tori regresando sus ojos al mar, frunzo mi ceño, ¿qué? ¿Por qué pregunta si la amo si acabo de decirle?

—¿Por qué tu pregunta? —respondo con una pregunta, no entiendo a que se deba, ¿ella duda que la amo?

Vega no responde y eso me pone nerviosa, ella sólo tiene sus ojos puestos en el mar, pero por su expresión deduzco que ella está tranquila, relajada, pero… ¿Debo preocuparme? ¿Debo temer? Muerdo mi labio inferior para contener la desesperación que amenaza con salir. Suspiro y miro el mar, está muy tranquilo, no me había dado cuenta de la tranquilidad de la noche, de esa calma que se siente.

Vega toma mi mano y me da un ligero apretón, sonrío por eso, ella no duda de mi amor, eso lo sé, ella duda de sí misma y es por lo que pasó con Ryder, a veces quisiera saber que fue lo que ese idiota le hizo en la cabaña, sé qué la golpeó, lo sé por las heridas y moretones que ella tenía pero, ¿hubo algo más? ¿Acaso él…? No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que ese idiota le hizo aparte de los golpes, ¿será por eso que Tori duda? ¿Ella tiene miedo?

—¿Sabes?, no pensé estar aquí contigo, pensaba que siempre estaría en esa cabaña, asustada, indefensa, soportando a Ryder. —Sus palabras hacen que quiera matar a Ryder, Tori no debió pasar por eso—. El secreto con el que Ryder me manipuló fue mis sentimientos hacia ti, Jade. Yo quería decirte pero él supo manipularme.

 _"Quería decirte."_ Esas dos palabras se repiten en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No sé qué decir, sé qué Tori sufrió mucho y yo trato con todo lo que está en mis manos para que ella olvide lo que vivió, me esfuerzo cada día por conseguir traer a la Tori de vuelta, a aquella chica que conocí. No pienso darme por vencida, conseguiré que Vega sea la de antes. Eso lo tengo por seguro.

Me incorporo de la arena y ayudo a Tori a levantarse, ella me mira sin entender porque hice esto, yo sólo sonrío debido a que ella se ve más hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.

—Siempre estaré contigo, cada día voy a dar lo mejor de mí, cada día, cada día te recordaré lo mucho que me importas, cuanto te amo —prometo acariciando su mejilla—. Y ahora te darás un chapuzón.

Cargo a Vega sobre mi hombro, a pesar de sus protestas, ella se escucha feliz, animada y alegre. Aquí sólo somos ella y yo, y por ahora, eso me gusta. Me gusta estar con Vega, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Dejo a Vega en el suelo, el agua nos llega poco más arriba de las rodillas, aprovecho su distracción y le robo un casto beso. Siento como sus labios forman una sonrisa, y lo que yo esperaba que fuera un casto beso, Vega supo como subir la intensidad del beso. Ella mete su lengua en mi boca, cuando Vega toma el control del beso ella no se detiene a preguntar si puede o no hacer tal cosa, ella lo hace por iniciativa propia, y me gusta.

Vega deja de besar mis labios y baja por mi cuello, mi piel caliente y sus besos húmedos provocan muchas sensaciones en mí. Llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que Vega haga lo que ella quiera con mi cuello, sólo cierro mis ojos y disfruto de sus… Siento un empujón y voy directo al agua de espalda. El agua me moja por completo en menos de 20 segundos; ¡Vega! Salgo a la superficie, siento como el agua recorre mi cuerpo, con mis manos retiro el agua de mi rostro, aunque eso no sirva de mucho.

—No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad —comenta Vega conteniendo la risa; abro mis ojos y ella está mordiendo su labio para no reírse.

—Será mejor que corras —le advierto y sin pensarlo más tiempo, ella corre como puede a la orilla de la playa, ella va riendo y trastabillando con cada paso que da. Lo que sea por verla feliz.

 **POV TORI**

Hoy se cumplen dos maravillosos meses de estar con Jade, ella, desde ese día en la playa, me ha dicho cuanto me ama, no sólo me lo ha demostrado con palabras sino también con acciones. Cada día Jade me daba una sorpresa, una nota, una carta o hacía que alguno de nuestros amigos me diera una rosa que ella había comprado. Sus sorpresas siempre me han gustado; como la sorpresa de hace una semana. Estábamos en mi casa, viendo "La ley y el orden" mi serie favorita, y se me ocurrió pedir una pizza. Cuando el repartidor llegó y dejó la pizza, vaya sorpresa que me lleve. La pizza traía escrito: _"Te amo, Vega."_ Sabía que Jade lo había hecho pero no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Ella sólo sonreía sin despegar sus ojos del televisor.

Ese día casi terminamos haciéndolo en la sala de mi casa, pero Trina llegó junto con Cat y tuvimos una tarde con ellas. Y sé qué pasa algo entre ellas, aún no puedo asegurar si ellas están saliendo, sólo sé qué pasa algo. Y con Jade, ya son tres ocasiones que casi lo hacemos, pero suelo detener la cosas yo o por algo que pasa. Quizá Jade se esté cansando de esta situación. La última vez se molestó, y aunque ella me aseguró que no fue así, supe que se había molestado. ¡Ella no me habló en el resto del día! Esa es la manera que tiene Jade para evitar alguna discusión, se aleja de mí. Pero en toda relación hay altos y bajos, nuestra relación no es perfecta, pero sé qué siempre vamos a estar la una para la otra, además, siempre vamos a encontrar la manera de solucionar nuestros problemas de la mejor manera…

—¡Vega date prisa o llegaremos tarde! —grita Jade desde la sala, hoy saldremos con los chicos al Karaoke Dokie y según Cat tiene una sorpresa para alguno de nosotros, no sé en qué consista su sorpresa.

Termino de colocarme la chaqueta, tomo mi teléfono y salgo de mi habitación, si tardaba más de 10 segundos Jade se iba a ir sin mí; hace dos semanas me dejó en su casa cuando me tarde unos minutos en el baño, ella se fue sin mí a nuestra cita. Luego de media hora, Jade regreso con una caja de pizza y helado de yogurt, tres besos de su parte y un _"No lo vuelvo a hacer"_ fue suficiente para disculparla. Soy débil a sus besos.

Llego al final de las escaleras y me encuentro a Jade sentada en el sillón comiendo no sé qué… Esperen, ¿ese es mi helado, el que ella me trajo? ¿Por qué se lo está comiendo? Me acerco a ella y le quito el bote de helado, al final de cuentas es mío.

—¡Oye! Regresa eso, Vega. —Ignoro a Jade y camino hacia la salida, ella vendrá en unos segundos. ¡Oh el helado es de vainilla!

Escucho la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse con algo de fuerza, está molesta, lo sé, ¡pero es mi helado! Subo a su auto, que bueno que no tiene seguro o lo más seguro es qué ella no me hubiera dejado entrar. Después de que ella entra enciende el auto y acelera. La miro de reojo y ella sólo mantiene sus vista al frente.

—¿Qué Vega? Sé qué soy hermosa pero deja de mirarme —bromea Jade con una sonrisa en sus labios, y yo que pensé que estaba molesta.

—Eres hermosa y puedo mirarte cuanto tiempo quiera —le respondo mostrándole mi lengua, como si de una niña fuera, Jade suelta una risa y con su mano derecha acaricia mi mejilla. Y aquí es donde Jade la linda, tierna y cariñosa aparece.

—Dame helado —ordena y ella abre su boca, sonrío mientras llevo la cuchara a su boca, se volvió costumbre darle de comer a Jade mientras ella conduce. Es divertido, y a veces juego con ella. Me agrada compartir estos momentos con ella, no tenemos que fingir, sólo somos nosotras.

Llegamos al Karaoke Dokie 15 minutos tarde, a Jade se le ocurrió detenerse por pizza y alitas, y bueno, no iba a negarme a eso. Tenía hambre y ver pizza y alitas no era opción decir no. Entramos al lugar y nos encontramos a Robbie y Rex cantando, después de saludarlo nos sentamos con los chicos… ¿Y qué hace Trina aquí? No es que me moleste o algo, pero no sabía que ella iba a venir, no me dijo nada, además, no la vi en toda la tarde, ella salió y no dijo a donde iba, hasta Jade se sorprendió al ver a Trina aquí, y más al verla al lado de Cat…

¿Ellas dos son pareja? ¿¡Son pareja!? Si es así, ¿cuándo paso? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Trina y Cat? ¿En serio? Si esta es la sorpresa de Cat, vaya que será una gran noticia, para todos, pues no esperaba que esto pasara, además, Trina no ha comentado nada, sólo se sale sin decir nada; ya veremos que sorpresa nos tiene Cat.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Lamento la tardanza pero en estos días he ido a un par de entrevistas de trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de andar aquí. Pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, si gustan pueden escuchar "Only you" de Selena Gomez, que es la canción que estaba escuchado cuando escribía el capítulo y también "A.M." de One Direction... Gracias por sus comentarios y diferenten del capítulo.**

 **Y a partir de este capítulo entramos en la recta final.**

 **POV JADE**

¿Cómo es que la loca de Trina tiene una relación con la gatita? No esperaba que ellas estuvieran juntas, a decir verdad, esperaba que Cat anduviera con el tarado de Robbie pero debo admitir que el sólo hecho de ver la sonrisa de Cat fue suficiente para no medio matar a la loca de Trina, claro que le advertí que no lastimara a Cat o mis tijeras terminaran en su espalda y toda su colección de maquillaje van a terminar en el baño. Pero en fin, por lo que nos contó Cat, ellas tienen saliendo un mes, y me sorprendió saber que Trina había dado el primer paso. Esperaba que fuera Cat con alguna extraña manera de hacerlo. Pero estoy feliz por ella.

Luego de esa noche, Vega y yo decidimos ir a mi casa, mis padres no estarán durante el fin de semana, no recuerdo la razón pero era algo de sobre un caso que tiene asignado mi padre; pero en fin, la primera opción fue ver películas pero por obras del destino, nos quedamos sin electricidad. Y ahora no sabemos que hacer. Vega se ha mantenido callada desde que la electricidad falló, ella sólo ve hacia la ventana o eso creo porque no veo por esta oscuridad.

Hoy noté a Vega un poco distante, aún no sé porque razón pero ella en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el Karaoke Dokie se mantenía alejada, callada, distante, como si algo le preocupara, fui la única que lo notó, los chicos estaban tan emocionados por saber quien comía más alitas en 20 minutos; ganó Robbie y eso fue una gran sorpresa, yo apostaba por André, ese chico comía tres alitas por minuto o menos, pero Robbie dio la sorpresa de la noche. Pero eso lo de menos, lo que importa es Vega y saber que es lo que le pasa, y claro, hacer algo para cambiar eso.

Me acerco a Vega, paso mi mano por sus hombros y la acerco a mi cuerpo. Sé qué a veces no soy muy cariñosa con ella y que a veces prefiero sólo besarla y no decir nada bonito pero a veces me cuesta decir todo lo que Tori me hace sentir o lo que siento cuando ella me toca, me besa o simplemente dice mi nombre, me cuesta expresarme y pienso que si la beso de la mejor manera posible, sin miedos y sin pudor, ella entenderá todo lo que no puedo expresar con palabras pero creo que no siempre suele ser así…

Hay una hermosa luna por esa razón Tori miraba por la ventana, un cielo estrellado, con unas cuantas nubes que vuelven la vista más hermosa. Como cuando los rayos de sol iluminan el rostro de Tori, juro que sus ojos se ven más claros de lo normal. Ella se ve más hermosa de lo que ya es… ¿A veces pienso quién hubiera dado el paso de decir todo lo que sentimos por la otra? Por Tori sé qué tenía pensando decirme pero, ¿sólo eso? ¿No esperaba más? En todo caso, debo dejar de pensar en eso, ahora estamos juntas y me alegro por eso. Porque amo a Vega, lo hago.

—¿Qué va a pasar si no puedo dar el siguiente paso contigo? —pregunta de pronto Tori rompiendo el silencio en el cual nos habíamos sumergido.

¿Dar el siguiente paso? ¿Se refiere a…? Pero… No entiendo el trasfondo de su pregunta, sé qué me he molestado un par de veces pero no es por eso o quizá sí pero jamás le reprocharía eso, no cuando sé por lo que pasó. No tengo el derecho de hacerlo, además, el sexo es lo de menos pero también sé qué ella se siente mal cada que nos detiene y a decir verdad, no sé qué hacer en ese caso. Ella se aleja y se cierra en su mundo, no tengo ni la menor idea de como ayudarla y me molesta.

Le dejo un beso en su mejilla, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y dejo un beso en su frente, y uno más en la punta de su nariz. Quiero hacerla sentir cómoda y segura, que no tema por nada.

—Pues seguiremos juntas, a menos que ya no quieras estar conmigo —respondo luego de unos minutos, no es la mejor respuesta pero es la verdad.

—¿Me seguirás amando aunque no tengamos sexo? —pregunta una vez más.

—Vega te seguiría amando aunque tuvieras 3 ojos —le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Si no tenemos sexo no hay problema, Tori, en serio, y sé qué me he molestado un par de veces pero no es porque no damos ese paso.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Suspiro ante esa pregunta que he estado esperando.

—Porque me molesta no poder hacer nada para que no te sientas mal por detenernos; te amo y siempre será así, el sexo es lo de menos y no tienes que preocuparte por eso —le aseguro abrazándola fuerte pero sin hacerle daño.

Beso su mejilla y bajo por su cuello, no son besos con deseo de otra cosa más que de tranquilizar a Tori, hacerle entender que me importa ella y sólo ella. Tori gira su rostro un poco a la izquierda y me da más acceso a su cuello. Le gustan mis besos, lo sé por los suspiros que ella deja salir y porque no se opone a ninguno de mis besos. Tori toma mi mano y la lleva a su pecho, detengo mis besos pero no me aparto de ella, no quiero que piense que ha hecho algo malo. Sólo me dejo guiar por ella.

—No te detengas —susurra pasando su mano libre por mi nuca, ella mete sus dedos por mi cabello y me acerca a su cuello.

Continúo dejando pequeños y húmedos besos por su cuello. Su piel caliente se siente tan bien en mis labios, hace que la temperatura de mi cuerpo suba con cada beso que doy y aún más al saber lo que Tori hace con mi mano. No sé que es lo que tenga pensando hacer pero el sólo hecho de sentir mi mano sobre el pecho de Tori mi imaginación comienza a volar… Cualquier pensamiento coherente desaparece al escuchar ese pequeño pero audible gemido proveniente de Tori, ¡ella acaba de gemir! Y eso me excita más.

—No haremos nada que no quieras —murmuro con mis labios pegados a su piel, a esa piel caliente que me vuelve loca.

Subo por su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla y hago un camino de besos hasta sus labios entreabiertos que me reciben con una gran y apasionado beso. Sin dejar de besarnos caminamos hasta la cama. Con cuidado nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos más que para tomar el aire necesario y continuar con nuestro beso. Con mi mano derecha busco su mano y cuando la encuentro las entrelazo, con ese simple hecho, descubro que ella está temblando. Termino el beso dejando un par de estos por su rostro provocando una ligera risa en Tori.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto mirando su rostro o lo que alcanzó a ver de este, sus ojos se abren y puedo asegurar que brillan más de lo que pude imaginar. Se ven tan bellos, tan llenos de tranquilidad.

—Sí, estoy bien —me responde pasando su mano por mi mejilla, es como si ella trata de alejar cualquier duda que pueda tener sobre esto—. Contigo me siento bien porque sé qué no me harás daño.

Un beso en mi frente, en mi nariz, en cada una de mis mejillas, cierro mis ojos y tomo una profunda respiración, sus labios terminan de capturar los míos, sus manos no se quedan en un solo lugar. Sus caricias me erizan la piel, el sólo hecho de estar así con ella hace que cada parte de mi cuerpo arda. Llegamos a ese momento cuando cada pieza de nuestra ropa estorba y lo único que queda por hacer es quitar cada pieza de ropa y arrojarla por algún lado de la habitación, sin preocuparnos por donde cae, sin preocuparnos por nada más que el hecho de sentir nuestros cuerpo desnudos, saciando ese hambre por sentirnos, esa necesidad de tocarnos, de conocernos en total plenitud.

Con mis labios recorro su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, no pensé que esto fuera hacer el amor, estoy consciente que es mi primera vez con alguien y ese alguien es Tori, mi novia , la chica que amo, y aunque soy inexperta sólo me dejo guiar por mis instintos, esos que me dicen que disfrute y no piense, que haga sentir a Tori amada y protegida. No pensé que escuchar un sonido que se pudiera describir como casi animal me llenara de dicha y alegría por ser yo quien provoque sus gemidos y jadeos.

La pasión se desborda por cada poro de nuestra piel. Sus gemidos me excitan más y más. Trato de ahogar los míos en sobre la piel de Tori. Nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor y aunque deteste sudar, admito que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Sin importar nada sólo quiero hacerle sentir todo mi amor, creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo ya que no soy buena con las palabras, ni expresando mis sentimientos para con ella.

 **POV TORI**

Sonrío al sentir los labios de Jade en mi espalda, sus besos, sus caricias, esa manera que tiene de rozar mi piel con sus dedos, ella es tan linda y tierna. Siento sus labios sobre mi hombro, sus besos se sienten tan bien, tan calientes, ¿será por qué yo estoy caliente? Me giro hacia ella, veo su sonrisa, sus bellos ojos donde veo reflejado un gran amor hacia mí. Me siento tan feliz, tan plena.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —me pregunta Jade acariciando todo mi costado izquierdo. Cierro mis ojos y un suspiro sale de mis labios.

—Porque estoy feliz —murmuro sin abrir mis ojos y disfrutando de las caricias que me brinda Jade—. Tú me haces feliz.

Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con una linda sonrisa y una mirada llena de sentimientos, sé qué para ella no le resulta sencillo expresar sus sentimientos pero con esa simple mirada las palabras sobran. En esa mirada veo amor, felicidad, alegría, veo todo ese amor que a veces las palabras no pueden expresar.

—Soy tan buena en la cama que tu felicidad se desborda por tu piel —responde Jade tan ella pero la amo por eso, por su sinceridad, por esa manera única de ser romántica. Por todo lo que ella significa—. También estoy feliz, Tori.

Siempre me ha gustado como se escucha mi nombre en sus labios, me hace sentir amada y protegida, pero me gusta más cuando ella me llama Vega, es como si quisiera algo único y que sólo ella pudiera decir; porque nadie me llama por mi apellido sólo Jade, y así quiero que siga siendo… La habitación se ilumina por completo, al fin la electricidad volvió.

—¿Películas? —propone Jade con una gran sonrisa y como mañana o dentro de un par de horas será sábado no tenemos que preocuparnos por la escuela.

—Sí, tú vas por la palomitas —le informo para después besar su mejilla, Jade resopla pero aun así sale de la cama… Y dejo de respirar al ver su cuerpo desnudo, ¡vaya! Creo que no veremos películas por el resto de la noche.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Y aquí tienen un capítulo más, lamento actualizar tarde, con el trabajo no había tenido tiempo, pero en lo que pueda iré avanzando en el próximo capítulo para actualizar más pronto. Aún no sé cuantos capítulos queden para el final, pero ya está cerca.** **Espero lo disfruten y gracias por los comentarios.**

 **POV JADE**

Doy golpecitos en la mesa con mis dedos, no me gusta esperar tanto y las palomitas se están tardando, ya quiero estar de nuevo en la cama con Vega, ver películas, estar abrazadas no aquí esperando a que unas malditas palomitas salgan. Paso mi mano por mi cuello, y un recuerdo pasa por mi mente; a Vega le encanta besar mi cuello. En todo momento ella no dejo mi cuello, mordía, besaba y chupaba, sólo espero y no haya dejado marca alguna o mis padres me matarán, aunque eso no importa, Vega y yo hicimos el amor y sé que ella es feliz como también lo soy yo.

La alarma del microondas me saca de mis pensamientos, al fin están listas las palomitas. Tomo un caso hondo, saco las palomitas y las echo en el caso…

—¡Me traes una soda, Jade! —Me detengo por el grito de Vega, ¿piensa que soy su sirvienta? Resoplo dejando las palomitas sobre la mesa y yendo hacia el refrigerador, ¿ah pero quién me manda a hacerle caso y tratarla como una princesa? ¡Nadie! Sólo yo.

Después de tener la soda de Vega y una para mí, ahora sí subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Entro y veo a Vega con mi ropa puesta, sólo trae una camisa muy grande para ella; esa camisa la compre hace tiempo para dormir y Vega se ve condenadamente sexy en ella, sólo espero que lleve ropa interior abajo o nos olvidamos de las películas.

—Elegí _el Tijerazo_ —comenta Vega una vez que tome asiento a su lado, sonrío porque ella eligió esa película por mí, porque conozco a Vega y ella no es fanática del genero de terror—. Gracias por la soda, amor.

Mi sonrisa se hace más grande al escuchar la palabra amor por parte de Vega, no acostumbra a decirlo, pero cuando lo hace siento en mi pecho como una profunda calma y felicidad, es como si con el sólo hecho de escuchar eso, Vega me hiciera feliz… Corrijo, Vega me hace feliz en todo sentido. Con su belleza, su torpeza, su valentía y esa manera que tiene de calmarme hace que me sienta cómoda a su lado; es ahí donde pertenezco.

Sin decir nada, sólo atraigo a Vega a mi lado, beso su cabeza, nos acomodamos mejor en mi cama y disfrutamos de la película, de la compañía y de las caricias que nos damos. En ocasiones dejo de prestar atención a la película y me concentro en Tori. ¿Cómo puede existir chica tan hermosa? Ella hace que lo malo se vea bueno, incluso hace ver a una persona mala, como una bien. Vega es bondad pura, su corazón es tan grande que sólo veo las cosas buenas, ella perdona a los que hacen el mal, y no sé si ella haya perdonado al infeliz de Ryder. No me sorprendería que lo hiciera, Tori es tan buena. Eso sí, yo no dejaré que le hagan daño una vez más, ni yo pienso hacerle daño. Sólo quiero que este bien, que sea feliz, porque ella lo merece.

—¿Sabes?, no he sido tan feliz como lo soy estando contigo —hablo sin pensar y acariciado la mejilla de Tori. Su piel es tan suave, tan mía.

—También estoy feliz estando contigo, Jade —responde ella mirándome con esos ojos chocolate que tanto quiero… ¡Que cursi soy!

—Mañana tendremos una cita, haremos muchas cosas, quiero estar todo el día contigo. —Beso su mejilla repetidas veces, bajo por su cuello, debo admitir que amo besar su cuello y provocar suspiros en Tori, eso es lo que más amo.

Vega mueve hacia atrás su cabeza para darme más acceso a su cuello, me entretengo un rato besando su cuello, ya no estoy viendo la película, me interesa más estar haciendo esto. Vega suspira mientras mueve un poco más su cabeza. Entre besos, nos recostamos en la cama, las palomitas quedaron olvidadas en el suelo, la película paso a segundo plano desde antes de terminar acostadas. Me coloco encima de Vega, con mi mano derecha acaricio su pierna hasta llegar a su cintura y no me detengo ahí, sigo subiendo por su costado hasta llegar a su pecho. Vega no trae nada, sólo mi vieja camisa.

Me alejo un poco de ella, arqueo mi ceja, Vega abro sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—No encontré mi ropa interior —explica Vega con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me acerco a ella y froto mi nariz con la suya, ella es tierna y linda cuando se sonroja.

—Agradezco que no la hayas encontrado —comento con diversión, Vega comienza a reírse y aunque sea un poco raro, me uno a ella. Pasamos de hacer a punto el amor a estar riéndonos sin razón aparente.

 **POV TORI**

Entro al edificio de HA. Me quedé dormida y ya voy tarde, el despertador no sonó, y ahora llegaré tarde por primera vez. Cuando desperté descubrí 10 llamadas perdidas de Jade, 20 mensajes de texto suyos, 4 llamadas de André, 6 mensajes de Cat, una nota de voz de Robbie y Rex, y 2 llamadas y 2 mensajes de Beck. Jade estaba molesta por no responder, y no sé si ella siga enojada, traté de llamarla pero no me respondió, tampoco lo hizo cuando le mande mensajes de texto explicándole porque no respondí. Sólo espero que no siga enojada.

Después de detenerme en mi casillero y de sacar unos libros, veo como un papelito cae de uno de mis libros, tal vez una nota de Jade. Me agacho y tomo el papelito, tiene manchas de ¿salsa de tomate?, si esto fuera de Jade estaría impecable, Jade no suele traer sus manos sucias, ella odia la suciedad, el sudor, a las personas… Ella odia muchas cosas. Pero aun así amo a mi novia. Giro el papelito, frunzo mi ceño al leer lo que trae escrito.

 _"Muy pronto."_

¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Esto es de Jade? Y si fuera de ella, ¿a qué se refiere con _muy pronto_? No trae nada más escrito, sólo esas dos palabras y muy extraño. Dudo que sea de alguno de los chicos, quizá alguien se equivocó de casillero y lo dejó por error en el mío. Me encojo de hombros, hago bolita el papel y lo tiro al bote de basura… Me giro al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ¿Dani? ¿Ella qué hace aquí? Me sorprende verla, ella no asiste a HA, bueno, hasta donde yo sé. Ella me mira, sonríe y camina hacia mí. Sonrío cuando ella llega a mi lado.

—¡Que gusto verte, Tori! —exclama ella abrazándome, y otra vez toco mi trasero, ¿por qué hace eso? Me alejo de ella, me incomoda que haga eso, una cosa es que me abrace sorpresivamente y lo permita, pero no permito que ella se exceda.

—Estudió aquí —le respondo arqueando una ceja, ella intenta abrazarme una vez más pero yo retrocedo—. Voy tarde a clases, ¿necesitas algo?

—La verdad sí, hoy tengo una audición aquí y no sé donde es la caja negra o algo así. —Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora lo estoy más, ¿ella va a entrar aquí? Pero estamos casi a medio año, ¿Helen aceptó hacer la audición?

—Es el teatro caja negra, está subiendo las escaleras de la izquierda, caminas derecho y giras a la izquierda, ahí verás el teatro —le explico—. Seguro ya te están esperando.

Ella asiente y me da otro abrazo, pero está vez no me toca el trasero, eso está mejor. Al separarse, Dani me da un beso en mis labios, ¡oh por Dios! ¿Por qué lo hizo? Abro mis ojos por completo, no sé qué hacer, estoy en shock. ¡Ella me está besando! Reacciono unos segundos después y le doy un empujón lejos de mí, ¿¡por qué rayos hizo eso!?

—¡Si vuelves a besar a mi novia te mato! —Me asusto al escuchar el grito de Jade y más al ver como ella se acercó a Dani y le soltó tremenda cachetada, ¡oh Dios!

Antes de que Dani reaccione, tomo el brazo de Jade y la alejo, no quiero que ella se meta en problemas con Helen. Entramos al cuarto del conserje, y aunque Jade quiera salir de aquí y forcejee por hacerlo, la arrincono contra la pared. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Jade es más fuerte que yo pero no puedo dejar que ella regrese allá y termine por matar Dani.

—¡Suéltame, Vega, voy a darle su merecido a esa idiota! —exclama Jade intentando alejarme, no voy a soportar tanto tiempo, ella es más fuerte y más cuando está furiosa. No la había visto tan enojada, ni cuando se ponía celosa por las admiradoras/amigas de Beck.

—Jade, cálmate por favor —pido perdiendo el agarre de ella, ¡rayos! Me alejo y me pongo en la puerta, si ella piensa salir, primero tendrá que quitarme.

—¡Quítate! —demanda con una mirada aterradora, esa mirada me asusta, sus ojos reflejan la furia que ella siente. Paso saliva con fuerza.

—No —respondo tratando de sonar segura pero la verdad es que tengo miedo, no había visto a Jade tan furiosa—. No quiero que te metas en problemas, por favor, sólo cálmate, ¿sí?

Jade resopla y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, ella parece león enjaulado, en serio, puedo sentir su enojo. Cada que ella me mira deja salir un bufido, al menos ya no intenta salir de aquí pero no me gusta que ella esté enojada, siento que cualquier cosa que haga alterará más a Jade. Así que sólo me quedo callada sin hacer nada, sólo esperando a que ella se relaje o por lo menos a que se pueda hablar con ella sin terminar gritando o discutiendo por algo que se puede solucionar de manera tranquila.

Como aquella vez, sino me equivoco el martes de la semana pasada, discutimos porque ella quería quedarse en su casa y yo quería salir a dar una vuelta. Terminamos enojadas y me fui a mi casa, no hablamos en todo el día, hasta el día siguiente que ambas pedimos disculpas. Nos reímos porque las dos hablamos al mismo tiempo, luego de eso nos besamos en el cuarto del conserje y casi terminamos haciéndolo ahí, pero Cat y Trina nos interrumpieron, y se los agradezco o de lo contrario estaríamos en problemas.

—¿Por qué te besó? —Miro a Jade, ella tiene sus brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, ¿está enojada conmigo?

—No lo sé, me tomó por sorpresa —le respondo lo más sincera y calmada que puedo, la mirada que me da Jade me pone nerviosa—. Cuando me di cuenta ella me estaba besando.

—¿Crees qué voy a creer eso? Esa maldita idiota no sólo te ha besado, ¡te ha tocado también, ¿y quieres que no haga nada!? —me reclama dando varios pasos hacia mí, retrocedo pero mi cuerpo choca contra la puerta—. Si ella o cualquiera toca, besa y ve lo que es mío, va a morir, porque eres mía, Vega, como yo soy tuya, ¿entendido?

Y la furia se fue de esos ojos azules, no hay enojo, no hay nada más que amor. Jalo a Jade hacia mí y estampo mis labios contra los suyos. No es un beso con cariño, es un beso salvaje, tratando de poseer al otro. Y ella tiene razón, soy de ella como ella es mía, y cuido y celo lo que es mío.

Jade es mía, y de nadie más.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Y aquí un nuevo capítulo, después de tanto tiempo. No había actualizado antes debido a que mi primo falleció y la verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, pero, auqnue aun es reciente, pienso terminar esta historia. Y una disculpa por dejar tanto tiempo abandonada la historia. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **POV JADE**

Estamos en clase de Sikowitz, y él no ha dicho nada durante quince minutos, sólo ha estado ahí observando a cada uno de nosotros, analizándonos. Es como si él esperara que nos crecieran cuernos, cola y escupiéramos fuego por la boca. Eso seria loco, muy loco. Pero el loco de los cocos no ha dicho palabra alguna, y esta clase ha sido la más aburrida desde que tengo memoria.

—Toro, Daniela, Beck, Cat, suban. —Ruedo mis ojos al escuchar el nombre de la estúpida de Daniela, había olvidado el hecho de que ella está en esta clase, con nosotros, sentada al lado de mi novia—. Van a improvisar alguna escena.

¿Por qué Sikowitz tenía que salir con sus improvisaciones? Sólo espero que no se le ocurra poner a Vega y la estúpida niña besadora de novias ajenas en alguna escena romántica. Vega toma mi mano y me da un leve apretón, me giro hacia ella, sonrío levemente al ver su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Qué clase de escena? —pregunta Beck, una buena e interesante pregunta. Miro a Sikowitz esperando por su respuesta pero él sólo bebe de ese coco.

Miro a Vega con el ceño fruncido, ella se encoje de hombros. Regresamos la mirada a Sikowitz, él sigue bebiendo de su coco, ¡ese maldito coco tiene toda su atención!

—¡Sikowitz! —grito con desesperación, él deja caer el coco por la impresión.

—Toro y Daniela serán una pareja demostrando su amor en el parque y, Beck y Cat serán dos hermanos discutiendo. —Está loco, Sikowitz está loco, ¿cómo puede tan siquiera pensar que Vega, MI Vega, debe demostrar su amor a Daniela estúpida besadora de novias ajenas Montiel?

—¿No puede ser otra escena? —cuestiona Vega sin soltar mi mano, yo por mi parte sólo quiero golpear al tonto de Sikowitz por proponer una escena así o recoger el coco y lanzárselo a Daniela besadora de novias ajenas.

—No, ahora suban. —Vega suelta mi mano y aprovecho para cruzarme de brazos, odios las improvisaciones. Odio a Sikowitz. Odio la escena. Pero odio más a la maldita de Daniela. A ella la odio desde el día en que la estúpida tocó a mi novia, y claro, cuando la besó fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella es una idiota y ahora puede que bese a mi novia enfrente de mí por una estúpida escena.

Sikowitz da la señal para que comiencen a actuar. Daniela abraza a Vega, y por la expresión de Vega me indica que ella no está disfrutando de esa escena; ¡a ella no le gusta que la toquen! Y esa idiota no puede mantener sus manos alejadas de Tori. ¿No puede tomarla de la mano? Esa es una manera de demostrar amor, incluso las palabras o con una mirada, no tiene que abrazarla y tocar a su antojo. ¡Eso no es amor! Ella sólo se está aprovechando y la odio por eso, sólo hace sentir mal a Tori.

—Vamos, cielo, sólo un besito —habla Daniela, y no si sea actuado o no pero en su mirada se ve que ella está disfrutando de la improvisación.

—No, aquí hay personas y nos pueden ver. —Esa frase la viene repitiendo desde que comenzaron a actuar, ella no quiere ese beso, ¡ni siquiera quiere que ella lo toque! ¿Por qué Sikowitz no detiene la escena? Todos se dan cuenta de la incomodidad de Tori, incluso del miedo que hay en sus ojos.

Dejo de prestar atención a lo que dicen y sólo me concentro en Tori. Su nerviosismo es notorio, sus gestos son de una persona con miedo, su mirada aterrada, incluso su cuerpo tiembla. Tori tiene miedo, no la había visto así desde lo que paso con Ryder. A los pocos minutos, entran Beck y Cat, ellos discuten sobre algo, no escuche sobre qué, sólo sigo a Tori con mis ojos. Sus mirada llena de miedo es lo último que puedo soportar.

¿Qué no ven que ella no está cómoda? ¿Por qué demonios Sikowitz no detiene esta estúpida escena?

Miro a mi loco profesor, él no aparta los ojos de Tori, ¿por qué? Su semblante es de preocupación y si es así, ¿por qué no detiene la escena? ¿Por qué…?

—Cambio de papeles, Daniela serás la hermana de Cat. —Regreso mi atención al escenario, Tori luce más tranquila, ella sabe que Beck no la hará sentir incomoda, Beck es una persona en quien confiar. Él hará de esta loca escena bien y que mi Tori se sienta cómoda.

Nos encontramos en el asfalto café, Trina y Cat han estado muy cariñosas, y no sé si incomodarme o alegrarme por Cat por lo feliz que se ve, pero me molesta un poco que ellas compartan babas y más si yo no puedo besar a Vega de la manera que yo quiero. André y Beck están hablando sobre el nuevo lugar que abrieron, ellos están planeando ir el próximo sábado por la noche, y Robbie, bueno Rex siempre hace quedar mal a Robbie y esta ocasión no es la excepción.

Paso mi mano por la espalda de Tori, ella está sentada en mis piernas, se nos volvió una costumbre. Ella come de sus papas y yo disfruto de mi ensalada, en ocasiones le robo papas o un beso, sin que nadie se de cuenta, sí, no puedo resistirme a sus labios. Me descubrí obsesionada con los labios de Tori, su sabor, ¿o será por las papas? Tal vez, pero el sabor a fresa en sus labios es mi perdición. Oh y la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando le robo un beso es hermosa, llena de timidez, de alegría, me gusta ver a Tori sonreír. Es de las cosas que amo, hacer que Tori sonría. Porque su sonrisa es hermosa y porque sus ojos se vuelven más hermosos cuando ella sonríe. Y me alegra saber que yo soy la razón.

—Tori, hoy nos visita la tía Estela —menciona Trina, la tía Vega es agradable y muy genial—. Y Julio vendrá.

¿Julio? ¿Quién es Julio? ¿El esposo de la tía Vega? ¿Su hijo? ¿Un amigo? Sea quien sea debe ser importante porque Tori ha dejado de lado sus papas. Miro a Tori esperando una explicación que no llega en los siguientes veinte segundos, ¿debo preocuparme? Ese tal Julio fue algo de Tori, aunque sería raro ya que puede ser el esposo o novio de la tía Vega, entonces, ¿quién es?

—Julio es nuestro primo y no lo hemos visto desde hace tiempo —explica Trina al ver que Tori no ha hablado—. Tori y él son muy unidos.

Ahora entiendo la reacción de Tori, lo más seguro es que ella esté feliz por ver a su primo. Estoy segura que ella va a querer pasar tiempo con él, y yo no puedo impedir eso, quizás aproveche para pasar tiempo con el enano, él va a comenzar a vivir con nosotros. Sonrío y abrazo a Tori, ella recuesta su cabeza sobre mi hombro, puedo percibir más de cerca su fragancia frutal. Huele rico.

—Te amo —susurro sólo para ella, Tori se aleja de mí y me mira con esos hermosos ojos, ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa, un beso, lento pero eso no le quita que sea apasionado.

—Eso es erótico. —Me alejo de Tori sólo para ver al tonto de Rex.

—Calla a esa estúpida cosa o lo haré pedazos —amenazo a Robbie quien pasa saliva con fuerza, Rex quiere hablar una vez más pero Robbie lo impide.

Regreso a los labios de Tori, sólo para disfrutar de sus suaves labios, de su sabor a fresa, de su cariño. Ella tiene una linda manera de besarme, una de la cual estoy locamente obsesionada.

Llegó a casa, estoy algo cansada, voy directo a mi habitación a descansar un poco antes de que llegué mi madre con el enano y todo se vuelva un caos con el enano que sólo quiere jugar o ir al parque, y yo soy quien termina haciendo las dos cosas para el enano, pero me alegra que él ya pueda vivir aquí, con nosotros. Sea como sea, el enano es mi hermano pequeño y debo cuidar de él. Tal vez haga de él una copia de mí, no, haré de él la mejor versión. Será muy genial.


	21. Capítulo 21

**POV TORI**

Después de la comida que tuvimos en casa, Julio y yo salimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Agradezco que él tenga permiso de conducir. Había extrañado tanto a Julio, no lo veía hace 5 años, él es como un gran hermano. Siempre me cuida, se preocupa por mí. Me hace reír, me escucha. Quisiera que él estuviera más tiempo aquí, conmigo. No sólo un día o un par de horas.

—Y esa chica Jade, ¿te ama? —pregunta Julio después de haber tomado asiento en una banca en el parque.

—Sí, y no porque ella lo dice, con sus acciones me lo demuestra —le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios—. Ella siempre se preocupa por mí, hace cosas lindas para mí, me toma de la mano siempre.

—Eso es normal en las parejas, Tori. —Julio suelta una risa contagiándome a mí, sé a lo que se refiere.

—Jade es especial. Ella no suele ser una chica romántica o hacer cosas lindas, odia lo cursi sin embargo, hace todo eso por mí. Se vuelve cursi, romántica, y hace cosas lindas. —Sonrío al recordar todo lo que ha hecho Jade por mí. Ella me defendió de Ryder, me sacó de ese lugar con ayuda de nuestros amigos. Jade ha hecho mucho por mí y estoy muy agradecida con ella.

—Debe ser especial, ¡quiero conocer a Jade!

Rio ante la emoción de Julio. Yo sé qué Jade es genial, ella es un amor aunque no lo quiera admitir frente a ella, porque conociendo a Jade, ella jamás lo aceptará o me callará a besos, y esa es una buena manera de callarme. Creo que diré muchas veces eso y así podré obtener tantos besos como quiera. Oh, Jade, ¿por qué no estás aquí? Sonrío y agacho mi mirada, no puedo dejar de pensar en Jade.

Llego a HA, no sé porque razón me siento intranquila, desde anoche me siento así, aunque trate de disimularlo durante la cena, y claro, con Jade también. Ella fue a visitarme por la noche, subió por mi ventana y se quedó un par de horas conmigo, pero a pesar de eso, me sentía nerviosa, hasta cierto punto aterrada. No sé como explicarlo, pero es esa sensación que sentía cuando Ryder estaba aquí. Sé qué no está aquí, que él está encerrado, pero no puedo evitar imaginar que él escapa y vuelve a hacerme daño. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Sentir la desesperación al no poder hacer o decir nada debido a sus amenazas.

Abro mi casillero, no me sorprende estar sola por los pasillos, llegué muy temprano. Tomo unos libros y los guardo en mi... ¿Qué es esto? Es una nota, un tanto sucia y creo que es salsa de tomate lo que hay en el papelito. Pero, ¿quién dejaría un papelito en mi casillero?... Cierro de golpe la puerta y miro a ambos lados. Quizá parezca algo paranoica al pensar que se trata de él pero, él hacía esto mismo, dejaba estas notas en mi casillero o mandaba mensajes a mi celular, pero esto debe ser una simple coincidencia y alguien se equivocó de casillero. Eso es lo más lógico y aceptable para mí.

Arqueo mi ceja al leer las palabras que trae escritas: "No te olvides de mí, Tori." Dejo caer el papelito, sé qué es él. Él disfruta de tener el control sobre mí, verme mal, débil, histérica, aterrada... Como ahora.

—Hola, Vega. —Doy un brinco y pego mi cuerpo al casillero debido al susto. Sé qué es Jade pero ahora no estoy bien—. ¿Qué pasa, Vega? ¿Por qué tan asustada?

Miro los lindos ojos de Jade, buscando esa tranquilidad que he perdido hace unos minutos atrás. Quiero hablar, decirle a Jade lo que pasa, pero nada sale de mi boca, sólo puedo sentir un miedo inmenso. Un terror profundo.

—Sólo me asuste —miento forzando una sonrisa que espero que ella crea.

—Eres mala mintiendo, Vega, pero está bien si no quieres contarme, después te haré decirme —me informa dando una sonrisa al estilo Jade y bebiendo de su café—. Han pasado 10 minutos desde que entre y no he recibido ningún beso.

—Ven a buscarlo —coqueteo con ella olvidando todo lo que paso antes de que ella llegara. Jade sonríe mordiendo su labio inferior.

Quizá me estoy volviendo loca y paranoica, pero gracias a Jade logro encontrarme. Encontrar esa tranquilidad, encontrar mi paz. Jade es mi ancla, y a veces me da miedo depender tanto de ella y otras veces sólo me dejo guiar por lo que siento. Jade se acerca lentamente y a mi parecer, torturándome al no darse prisa y poder juntar nuestros labios al fin. Desde anoche que no nos besamos y eso es mucho...

—¡Victoria Vega!

Me alejo de Jade, algo asustada e intrigada por el grito de ese chico. Yo no lo conozco, lo he visto un par se veces por los pasillos pero nunca he hablado con él. Él sólo pasaba por mi lado sin decir nada, sólo alzaba su cabeza, me miraba y seguía su camino.

—Me pidieron que te entregará esto, un chico. —Él me entrega una caja adornada con corazones, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué chico?

—Me vas a decir que chico le entregó esto a mi novia o tú serás el objetivo de mi ira, ¿entendido? —amenaza Jade al chico, quien sólo sale corriendo tras las palabras de Jade.

—Oh, es de Julio, mi primo —comentó para que Jade no vaya tras el chico y lo termine matando. Abro la caja y me encuentro con muchos chocolates, ¡son mis favoritos!

—¿Tu primo te envió chocolates? ¿Por qué? —pregunta ella robando uno de mis chocolates.

—No sé, quizá sea por la apuesta que hicimos —le respondo encogiéndome de hombros—, pero estos chocolates son mis favoritos, y son riquísimos.

 **POV JADE**

Tori. Tori. Tori. ¿Por qué Tori me ignora? ¿Por qué Tori le sonríe al teléfono? ¿Por qué Tori se sonroja cuando mira su teléfono? ¿Quién demonios hace sonrojar a Tori? ¿Por qué mierda Tori no quiere hablarme? Estoy tan molesta, con todos, hasta con el maldito muñeco de Robbie, ¡detesto a ese muñeco! ¡Tori le sonrío a él! ¡A esa cosa! Y a mí me ignoro cuando le quise dar un beso. ¡Maldito sea ese muñeco! Maldito sea la hora en que Tori tuvo que ver ese teléfono. ¿Por qué demonios no me hace caso?

Bufo y cruzo mis manos en mi pecho, desde que salimos al descanso, ella ha visto su celular, incluso antes de salir. Ella respondía en menos de diez segundos, ¡más rápido que a mí! ¿Quién demonios es esa persona? Miro a Vega, ella sonríe mientras come sus papas, tal parece que ya dejo su teléfono de lado.

—¿Ahora sí me harás caso o seguirás viendo tu teléfono? —le reclamo a Vega con enojo en mi voz. Vega me mira con su ceño fruncido, ¿ahora se hace que no entiende?

—Lo siento, hablaba con Julio, es que se va hoy y no quiero perder tiempo —responde sonriendo ligeramente, ¿perder el tiempo? ¿Considera que el estar conmigo es perder el tiempo? ¿En serio? —. Podemos salir hoy por la tarde, estar tú y yo, en el parque, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Y no piensas que vas a perder el tiempo estando conmigo? —cuestiono aún molesta con ella y por su mala elección de palabras.

—¡No! Yo no quería decir eso, no pierdo mi tiempo estando contigo, es sólo...

—Sí, ya sé, tu primo —interrumpo a Vega molesta, pensé que no me molestaría el que ella pasará más tiempo con su primo que conmigo, que ignorara mis llamas y mensajes, que se negara a mis citas—. Cuando tengas tiempo para mí, búscame.

Me levanto furiosa de la mesa, tirando mi bebida en el proceso y salgo del asfalto café a largas zancadas. Cuatro días en los que ella me ha ignorado. Odio cuando me ignora, con no me habla, y más que eso, odio extrañarla tanto y que ella no se dé cuenta de eso. El tema de conversación de las dos son escasos holas, y respuestas cortas, siempre es la misma excusa, su primo. Estoy detestando a su primo, él me ha quitado todo el tiempo de Vega. ¡Me ha quitado a Vega! ¡A mi novia!

No ha habido besos seguidos, llamadas nocturnas, escapadas a la playa, salidas al parque. Nada de eso, y extraño pasar tiempo con Vega, con mi novia. Hasta la estúpida de Daniela besadora de novias ajenas Montiel tiene la atención de Vega.

¡Odio no tener la atención de mi novia!

Entro al cuarto del conserje y tomo asiento en el suelo. Saco mis tijeras y me pongo a cortar un maldito bote que me encontré. Odio a Daniela, odio sentirme tan jodidamente mal. Extraño a Tori, sus besos, sus abrazos, su voz, su risa. ¡Con una jodida mierda, extraño a mi novia!

—Hola. —Levanto mi mirada hacia la puerta, y ahí veo a mi novia, la chica que no ha sido mi novia en estos días. Regreso mi atención al bote destruido que tengo en mis manos. Vega toma asiento frente a mí, con su espalda recargada en la puerta. Ella se mueve un poco más cerca de mí, yo no hago nada para evitar su contacto—. No pierdo mi tiempo contigo, Jade, sabes que te amo y que, siendo sincera, eras lo mejor que me pasó al llegar aquí.

Sonrío ligeramente ante sus palabras porque aunque no se lo haya dicho, comparto su opinión. Ella se convirtió en lo mejor, en mi todo. Ella desde que llegó a HA se volvió parte de mí. Se volvió una gran locura.

—Cuando estoy a tu lado, todo se vuelve más sencillo, me tranquiliza estar contigo. Contigo no tengo miedo, me siento amada. Tú me haces sentirme amada —continua Vega con su discurso—. Te amo Jade, y jamás en mi vida voy a pensar que mi tiempo se pierde al estar contigo.

—Deja de hablar y dame un maldito beso —respondo dejando todo de lado y tomando a Vega del cuello. La acerco a mí y por primera vez en estos cuatro días puedo disfrutar de sus labios, de esos labios que son mi obsesión.

—Te daré tantos besos como quieras, mi amor —susurra Tori cerca de mis labios y eso provoca que me dé un ligero cosquilleo.

No sé cómo puede soportar tanto tiempo sin besarla.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Lamento no actualizar tan seguido, pero con el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo. La historia ya está por acabar, quizá sólo queden pocos capítulos. En fin, espero les agrade el capítulo.**

 **POV TORI**

Reviso mi celular, un nuevo mensaje me ha llegado, que raro, no conozco el número. Aparece como número desconocido. Frunzo mi ceño al leer el mensaje, ¿quién rayos es esta persona? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué me manda estos mensajes? Y no es la primera vez que recibo uno. ¿Será de la misma persona? Y en todo caso que sea así, ¿qué es lo que quiere conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada, y el único que hacía esto era Ryder, pero él ya no está y no podría hacerlo desde la prisión.

Hasta donde tengo entendido, él no tiene interacción con los demás ni con el mundo exterior. Pero si no es él, ¿quién puede ser? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Qué pretende con esto? ¿Asustarme? ¿Ponerme histérica? Sea lo que sea, sus amenazas me tiene mal y desconcertada. No le h3 dicho a Jade y ella se molesta porque le ocultó algo. No quiero que piense que estoy loca.

Las notas en el casillero se han vuelto cosa de día a día. Cada mañana que llegó y abro mi casillero, encuentro de una a dos notas, todas con la misma característica, manchadas con sangre. Al principio pensé que era salsa de tomate y que algún estudiante se había equivocado. Estaba muy fuera de la realidad.

Jade no sabe de este hecho. Ella No sabe de nada y por si fuera poco, ella está molesta conmigo porque piensa que le ocultó algo muy grande. Ella piensa que la estoy engañando con Daniela, ¡cómo si eso fuera posible! Amo a Jade, estoy locamente enamorada de ella, no sé cómo puede pensar en eso. De hecho, su actitud cambio desde que yo pasaba más tiempo con Julio, ¡pero se trataba de mi primo! Luego comenzamos a discutir por cualquier cosa, ¡hasta le dio un golpe a Charlie! Y el resultado fue que me quedé sin compañero para hacer el trabajo de la clase de Canto.

Jade a veces es muy celosa e impulsiva, pero la sigo amando.

—¡Tori, te busca Dani! —Había olvidado que ella es mi nueva compañera para el trabajo y del cual Jade se molestó mucho.

—¡Voy mamá! —grito de regreso mientras me levanto de la cama.

Salgo de mi habitación, salida a Trina y a Cat, creo que ellas saldrán a dar un paseo. Me alegro mucho por ellas, se ven tan felices, tan lindas juntas. Son un amor cuando están juntas y cuando no lo están también. Su relación va súper bien, mejor que la mía con Jade. Llego a la sala, me encuentro a Dani mirando televisión. Ella ya no ha intentado nada más. Creo que la amenaza de Jade la dejo lo suficientemente asustada.

—Hola Dani, ¿lista para el trabajo? —hablo llegando a su lado, ella me sonríe y se acerca a mí y deja un beso en mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios, y yo que pensé ya no intentaba nada—. Mmm podemos comenzar p-por elegir la canción.

—Claro, ¿por dónde empezamos? —pregunta con una gran sonrisa, ¿yo estoy nerviosa? No porque ella, con ese beso me haya puesto nerviosa, sino porque ella me pone nerviosa. A veces pienso que ella se sobrepasa de la confianza que le doy y para ser sincera, no quiero tener problemas con Jade. No por culpa de Dani. Tomo una libreta para anotar las canciones que Dani y yo encontremos como posibilidades de cantar en el próximo evento. Espero que Jade asista y quizá, pueda dedicarle la canción. Claro, en el caso que sea una linda canción.

¿Qué estará haciendo Jade? No he hablado con ella desde el jueves y ya es sábado por la tarde. El viernes me ignoró, no me hablo, ni siquiera me respondía a mis besos, y eso que fui muy insistente. Incluso nos encerré en el cuarto del conserje y ella me mantuvo alejada. No sé acerco a mí y sólo se puso a ver su celular. ¡Vaya manera de ignorarme!

No me gusta que ella me ignore, que haga que no existo, me siento mal, triste, me duele que ella lo haga. Yo no he hecho nada para provocarlo, sólo han sido situaciones que pasaron por sí solas. Yo no las provoque, no las pedí, ¡ni siquiera las pensaba! Sólo pasaron. Pero Jade debe comprender o por lo menos entender que yo no pienso, ni tengo intenciones de engañarla.

Ay Jade, si tan sólo dejarás de estar molesta conmigo, te amo y te extraño.

 **POV JADE**

¡Mierda! ¿Quién mierda es esta persona y quién se cree para exigirme tal cosa? ¡Yo no me voy a alegar de Vega! Esta persona está mal de la cabeza. Ni porque me diga que yo puedo salir lastimada, ni nada, voy a alejarme de Vega. Amo a Vega y aunque hemos estado un poco mal en estos días no voy a dejar de amarla. Pero no es la primera vez que pasa, con esta serian cinco ocasiones más las tres ocasiones que he encontrado notas en mi casillero.

Eso me recordó a Vega y lo que el estúpido de Ryder le hizo, pero él no podría ser, hasta donde tengo entendido, él no saldrá por mucho tiempo. Mi papá se encargó de que le dieran muchos años, porque se lo merece. Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar que él tiene algún cómplice o sólo es un imbécil que quiere asustarme. No sabe con quién se ha metido.

Nadie le dice a Jade West que hacer. Yo hago lo que quiero, sin preguntar, sin pedir permiso y lo que ahora quiero hacer es patear el trasero de esta persona y dejarle en claro que no me voy a alejar de Vega, ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca. Pero también quiero ir con Vega, estar con ella y arreglar las cosas. Odio estar enojada con ella, odio no poder estar a su lado, odio no besarla, no abrazarla. Odio que la estúpida de Daniela pase tiempo con mi Vega.

—¡Estúpida Daniela!

—¡Jade, ese vocabulario! —Miro hacia mi puerta ante el grito de mi mamá. La veo a ella y al enano. Me gusta pasar tiempo con el enano, él es divertido, es gracioso y muy tierno. Siempre me pregunta o me pide permiso para hacer algo y siempre me hace caso.

—¿Llevo al enano al parque? —pregunto levantándome de mi cama y caminando hacia ellos. Me agacho y tomo a Lucas en mis brazos, ¡adoro al enano!

—Pensé que saldrías con Tori, iba a llevarlo conmigo a la reunión —me responde mi mamá, el enano sonríe ante la mención de Vega, creo que Lucas se enamoró de ella. Con Vega no es tímido y le encantan los abrazos de Vega. A mí me encanta todo de ella.

—Bueno, podemos ir por Vega e ir al parque, ¿qué dices enano? —pregunto con diversión al ver los ojitos iluminados de Lucas.

—¡Sí! —exclama Lucas muy emocionado.

—Volvemos después —le informo a mi mamá tomando mis cosas para después salir de mi habitación.

Estaciono mi auto en la entrada a la casa de Vega, ¿por qué está el auto de la estúpida de Daniela aquí? ¡Oh! El estúpido trabajo de canto, prefiero a Charlie que a Daniela, al menos él sabe mantenerse alejado de mi novia, no como Daniela besadora de novias ajenas Montiel. En fin, sólo espero que ella no esté besando o tocando a mi novia, de lo contrario, ahora sí la mato a la maldita.

Miro a Lucas, él viene en su silla, está muy atento mirando la puerta de los Vega, él no ha venido a casa de Vega y creo que está un poco nervioso, quizá asustado. Bajo de mi auto y camino hasta la puerta de atrás para ir con el enano y tranquilizarlo un poco. Abro la puerta y él da un pequeño salto por el susto.

—Hey enano, ésta es la casa de Ve-Tori, ¿recuerdas a Tori? Bueno, ella no sabe que tú y yo estamos aquí —le hablo con calma y desabrochando su cinturón.

—¿Solplesa? —pregunta él con emoción.

—Sí, enano, una sorpresa para Tori. —Revuelvo su cabello un poco, me gusta mucho su cabello, es un poco largo y de un color negro azabache, y quebradizo—. Así qué...

—¿Jade? —Me giro hacia la voz de Vega, ella se ve sorprendida y feliz pero también está Daniela, ¡como odio a esa chica!

—Nos arruinaron la sorpresa, enano —bromeo regresando la atención a Lucas, él se entristece un poco. Lo tomo en mis brazos y vuelvo a mirar a Tori—. Quieres ir al parque con nosotros, claro, si no estás ocupada.

—Claro, ya terminamos —me responde caminando hacia nosotros—. Ve aquí lindura. —Ella toma a Lucas en sus brazos y él se emociona más que cuando me ve, yo que soy su hermana. Pero ver a Vega abrazando a Lucas, me hace pensar en un futuro con ella. Sé que he dicho que no quisiera tener hijos pero si es con Vega, estoy más que encantada de hacerlo.

—¿Es tu hermano? —Miro a Daniela, había olvidado que ella seguía aquí.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunto con enojo, ella sólo se encoje de hombros y me ignora, ¡me ignora! ¡La muy idiota me ignoro! ¡Nadie ignora a Jade West!... Bueno, sólo Vega cuando se pone en plan de hacerle caso a todos menos a mí.

—Nos vemos luego, Tori —se despide Daniela mientras camina a su auto.

—Odio a esa chica —gruño sin temor de que me escuche o no.

—Deja de decir eso, Jade —me regaña Vega—. Dani es mi amiga...

—Una que te besó y te tocó el trasero —le interrumpo con enojo—. ¿Por qué no me dejas que la ponga en su lugar? ¡Ella no puede simplemente aprovecharse de tu confianza!

—Jade, por favor, no quiero que te metas en problemas. —Gruño por lo bajo al escuchar una vez más su razón, pero no puedo permitir que esa idiota toque a mi novia de una manera indebida cada vez que se le plazca—. Vamos adentro por mis cosas.

—Bien —acepto a regaña dientes. Vega sonríe, me mira y veo duda en sus ojos, sonrío y me acerco a ella para capturar sus labios en un casto beso.

Había extrañado esto.

Después de salir de su casa, nos ponemos rumbo al parque. Lucas no quiso ir en su silla, sólo quería ser abrazado por Vega, en serio, mi hermanito me quiere quitar a mi novia... Me detengo en la luz roja, frunzo mi ceño al escuchar el tono de mi celular. Es un mensaje, supongo que es de mamá o papá. Abro el mensaje aprovechando la luz roja. ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez esta persona? ¿Qué demonios quiere? No sólo ha escrito un mensaje, también ha adjuntado una imagen donde salimos Tori, Lucas y yo.

¿Ahora me amenaza con mi hermano? Pero... La única persona que estaba ahí era Daniela y en ningún momento ella saco su celular, ¿acaso me están siguiendo? Levanto mi vista, me fijo por el espejo retrovisor en busca de algo sospechoso pero no veo nada, sólo un bicho azul con una anciana por conductora.

—Jade, ¿qué pasa? —Miro a Tori, ella luce un poco nerviosa, supongo que por mi reacción o no lo sé. No sé si deba contarle, si deba decirle sobre estas malditas amenazas. Pero si no lo hago, ella podría salir dañada por alguien, yo podría protegerla.

—Toma. —Le entrego mi celular para que ella lea el mensaje—. ¡Mierda! —Me sobresalto al escuchar el claxon del auto de atrás, ¡maldita anciana! Pongo el auto en marcha, la luz ya había cambiado desde hace unos segundos. Dejo que Tori lea el mensaje y si es posible, que lea los anteriores.

—¿Qué significa esto? Yo también he estado recibiendo estos mensajes y notas —me informa Vega preocupada—. No quiero pasar de nuevo por esto, Jade.

La miro por unos segundos, tomo su mano para hacerle saber que nada pasará... Entonces todo ocurre tan rápido. Siento un fuerte impacto de mi lado del auto, escuche un fuerte ruido y todo se volvió negro.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Aquí está un capítulo más, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **POV TORI**

Duele. Siento tanto dolor, no puedo moverme, ¿qué fue lo que paso? No recuerdo nada, ¿quién soy? ¡Rayos! Me duele todo, ¿por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? Jade. Jade. ¿Quién es Jade? ¿Dónde estoy? Intento abrir mis ojos, me duele hasta para abrir los ojos, pero debo hacer un intento por saber donde estoy.

—Mmm —suelto un quejido apenas audible, algo me impide hablar. Escucho un ruido molesto, es un pitido pero, ¿dónde estoy?

Hospital. Estoy en un hospital, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tuve un accidente? ¿Cuándo? Me miro, mi brazo izquierdo está enyesado, y supongo que mi pierna derecha también. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que terminará así? Me duele la cabeza intentando hacer memoria pero sólo hay blanco y un nombre, Jade.

¿Quién es Jade? ¿Por qué cuando pienso en ella mi corazón se acelera? ¿Qué significa ella para mí?... Miro la puerta que se ha abierto, miro con curiosidad a la persona que entró, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué está llorando? Ella me mira y se suelta a llorar.

—Mi amor, estás bien, has despertado. —Miro sin comprender sus palabras, ¿despertado? ¿Quién es ella? No entiendo nada—. Llamaré al doctor para que te revise, linda.

Ella sale y de nuevo estoy sola, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? Sólo hay blanco, No hay nada. No hay recuerdos de nada. Siento que esa chica, Jade, tiene que ver con esto. ¿Por qué sólo recuerdo su nombre? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro! No recuerdo nada de ella, sólo su nombre.

Varios minutos después, una doctora, alta y de cabello castaño entra, ella me mira con ternura y cariño, como lo hizo la señora que entró primero. No sé quienes sean estas personas, ni que relación tengan conmigo, sólo quiero recordar.

—Hola, Tori, bienvenida —habla la doctora con alegría en su voz pero sus ojos se ven tristes—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella pregunta acercándose a mí, creo haberla visto en algún lado, pero nada se me viene a la mente. ¿Acaso el accidente que haya tenido provocó esto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Paso saliva con fuerza, mi garganta está reseca y duele.

—¿Q-Quién soy? —Hago la pregunta que tanto ronda mi mente. La doctora me mira con sorpresa y un jadeo sale de los labios de la otra mujer.

—¿No sabes quién eres? —Niego a su pregunta, la mujer que entró primero comienza a llorar, la doctora me mira con preocupación y puedo ver como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, ¿quién es esta mujer? ¿Quiénes son?

—¿N-No recuerdas a Jade? —Mi pulso se acelera ante la mención de Jade, pero no sé quien es, no sé quien pueda ser ella pero con sólo la mención de ese nombre mi pulso se acelera y siento algo en mi interior pero no sé qué sea o que es lo que sienta.

—¿J-Jade? —pregunto con nerviosismo pero con algo más que no sabría decir.

—¿Recuerdas a Jade? —La doctora se muestra sorprendida al igual que la señora de cabello castaño, ¿quiénes son?

—S-Sólo el nombre, ¿quién es ella? —La doctora suspira Y me sonríe, una sonrisa tierna y con cariño. ¿Por qué siento que la he visto en algún lado?

Luego de haberme revisado, he quedado sola. La doctora West me dijo que mi falta de recuerdos se debía a un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza durante el accidente. No me dijo que accidente, tampoco volvió a mencionar a Jade, pero en mi corazón siento bonito, también dolor, como preocupación por ella. Es algo que no sé explicar. Quizá Jade es mi amiga y por eso me siento así, quizá antes del accidente tuvimos alguna discusión o nos peleamos y eso me está afectando.

Al final del día, conté alrededor de 15 personas que vinieron a visitarme y aseguran que son mis amigos. Oh y la mujer que entró primero resultó ser mi madre, por eso se veía tan afectada. Al igual que mi hermana, debo admitir que ella se ve algo loca. Eso fue lo que note cuando ella se puso a discutir con un títere, ¿quién en su sano juicio discute con un títere? Y no fue la única, la chica pelirroja también se veía un poco extraña. Pero me agradó. Es amable, divertida y muy ocurrente.

La doctora West estuvo un tiempo conmigo conversando, ¡ella conoce a Jade! Pero en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo conmigo, conversando sobre mi vida, mis amigos, y sobre su familia, ella no mencionó a Jade. Pero ahora sé qué ella tiene dos hijos, una chica de mi edad y un pequeño de tres años. Y ese sentimiento de conocerlos volvió a aparecer. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la doctora West me es conocida? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Jade? ¿Qué significa Jade en mi vida? Nadie la mencionó, ni los que dicen ser amigos míos, ni mi madre, hermana, mi padre, nadie. ¿Por qué nadie la mencionó? ¿Acaso es sola una invención de mi mente? ¿Ella no es real?

¡Rayos! Son tantas preguntas a las cuales no tengo ninguna respuesta y me enoja y pone triste. No quisiera haberme olvidado de alguien tan importante como Jade, si es que ella existe. Pero en todo caso que ella no exista, ¿por qué me preocupa tanto? ¡Quiero saber quien es Jade! Quiero recordar mi vida, a mis amigos, mi familia. No recuerdo ni mi nombre, ¿y si no puedo recordar nunca? ¿Y si mi pérdida de memoria es permanente? La doctora West no ha dado un diagnóstico definitivo sobre esto, ella programó unos estudios para dentro de tres días. Espero que todo salga bien, quiero recuperar mi vida.

Despierto agitada de un terrible sueño, ¿qué fue eso? Eran imágenes borrosas, nada con sentido. Había una chica conduciendo un auto, al parecer yo iba en el asiento del copiloto pero, ¿en realidad eso pasó o fue un horrible sueño de un accidente? Pero la imagen de la chica no sale de mi cabeza. Ojos lindos, azules, una bonita sonrisa, muy linda. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza?

—Buenos días, Tori. —Me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de la doctora West, ella entra con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Tuve un sueño o pesadilla —comento con mi ceño fruncido. Continúo al ver la mirada interesada de la doctora West—. Había una chica, ella tenía el cabello negro y las puntas, creo que eran azules. Sus ojos también eran azules y ella iba conduciendo cuando pasó un accidente.

—¿Sabes quién era la chica? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—No, nunca escuché su nombre pero ella… es como si ya la conociera, como si ella fuera muy importante para mí. —Y vuelvo a pensar en esa chica, en su rostro, en esa sonrisa que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza.

Miro a la doctora West, ella me mira con intensidad, como si quisiera decir algo, ¿qué será? ¿Será algo relacionado con el sueño? La doctora West pasa saliva y desvía su mirada.

—Esa chica es Jade. —Recuerdo el sueño, la sonrisa de la chica, como miraba hacia el lado del copiloto, como me miraba a mí, porque yo iba con ella, porque yo estaba ahí. Porque eso pasó, el accidente, y Jade… Jade…

—¿E-Ella e-está bien? —pregunto con un nudo en mi garganta de sólo pensar que ella puede estar grave y no quiero eso. No quiero que Jade esté mal.

—Ella sigue en terapia intensiva, aún no despierta —responde con un poco de dificultad—. Tú y el pequeño, hermano de Jade, están fuera de peligro.

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, es como si toda la información que he recibido me golpeara por cada parte de mi cerebro. Es horrible el dolor. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza intentando alejar el dolor pero no funciona y sólo aumenta más. Cada segundo que pasa aumenta más.

—Tranquilízate, Tori. —Escucho la voz de la doctora West muy lejos, abro mis ojos y todo se vuelve borroso, ya no sólo es el dolor de cabeza lo que siento, es algo inexplicable.

De pronto siento mi cuerpo ligero y sólo me dejo llevar por eso. Por la calma y la oscuridad.

 **POV JADE**

¿Qué es este lugar? Nunca había estado aquí, ¿o si había estado y ya…? ¿Es Hollywood Arts? ¿Qué hago en la escuela? ¿Qué día es? Camino por el largo pasillo, veo a los alumnos pero es como si ellos no me vieran a mí. Veo a Vega de pie frente a su casillero, ella es hermosa. De cualquier ángulo que la mire lo es. Me acerco a ella pero me detengo al ver que Ryder llega, ¿qué hace ese infeliz ahí? ¿Por qué está tocando a Vega? ¿¡Por qué mierda besa a mi Vega!? ¡Voy a…!

— _Si le dices a alguien sabes lo que pasará, ¿cierto?_ —Me giro al escuchar un fuerte ruido, ¿por qué estoy allá? ¿Por qué no me acercó a Vega? ¿Por qué dejó que ese infeliz la amenace?

Miro de nuevo a Vega, Ryder se ha ido. Vega suspira mirando hacia Jade, la que está en el casillero. Su mirada lo dice todo, ese amor y ese miedo están ahí. Vega cierra su casillero con lentitud, casi puedo asegurar que ella espera algo, quizás a alguien que llegue y le dé un abrazo.

— _¿Por qué tan mal, Vega?_ —Miro a Jade o a mí, veo esa sonrisa cínica, esa mirada de burla. ¿Siempre fui así con ella? Tori se sorprende pero se ve feliz, supongo que pensando que me importaba lo que le pasaba—. _Olvídalo, no me interesa. Lo que me interesa es saber si hiciste el trabajo._

No pude ser tan mala con ella, ¿o sí? Paso saliva al ver la mirada decaída de Tori, ¿por qué no puedes ser más sensible Jade? ¡Dale un abrazo! ¡Dile que todo estará bien! ¡Hazlo, maldita sea! Pero en lugar de hacer eso, yo sólo tomó las hojas que me entregó Tori y me voy de ahí. Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Sólo me voy dejando a Tori triste y mal.

—Como quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás y ser alguien diferente —susurro mirando como Tori camina hacia el baño, puede ver que ella iba llorando. ¡Soy una maldita!...

¿Ahora dónde estoy? Ya no estoy más en HA, ¿dónde…? ¿La casa de Vega? ¿Qué hago en la casa de Vega? ¿Esto es como el cuento de Navidad o qué mierda? Hasta donde sé, he tratado de ser amable y buena con Vega. Bueno, amo a Vega y haría lo que sea por ella pero no sé qué tenga que ver el que yo esté en su casa y vea lo mal que la trataba. ¿Acaso sería como una lección? ¿Pero de qué?

Escucho unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de Vega, a subir por la ventana. Una vez arriba me sorprendo al ver que ella tiene la ventana abierta, ¿en serio Vega? Entro a su cuarto, está muy oscuro, pero aun así puedo ver la silueta de Vega. Ella está recostada sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada para reprimir los sollozos que escapan de sus labios.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasa Tori? Quisiera hacer algo para que estés bien. Yo sufro al verte mal, al verte así, ¿qué puedo hacer? —susurro aunque ella no me escuche, quiero regresar con Tori, con la chica que amo. Quiero volver a sentir esas mariposas casas que ella me mira, abraza, toca o besa. Quiero poder decirle que estoy agradecida de verla bien, feliz y tranquila. Quiero darle las gracias por permitirme estar a su lado… Bah, le quiero dar las gracias por todo.

Es lo que puedo hacer, y lo que quiero hacer, decirle gracias por todo.

Me acerco a ella, veo sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, al parecer ella se quedó dormida llorando, quisiera poder hacer algo para evitar que ella sufra, que ella no hubiera pasado por eso.

—¡Ay, Tori! Quisiera hacer cualquier cosa para que dejes de sufrir, te amo tanto Tori. —Intento tocar su mejilla pero no logro conseguirlo.

— _Jade. Jade._ —Sonrío un poco al escuchar la voz de Tori, ella está soñando conmigo. Me gusta que sueñe conmigo.

Necesito volver con ella.


	24. Capítulo 24: Final

**¡Aqui está el final! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por sus comentarios, por la paciencia prestada! ¡Gracias! Espero les agrade y pues de nuevo mil gracias.**

 **POV JADE**

Suspiro mientras miro a Vega dormir; se ve tan frágil, tan pequeña en esa cama de hospital. Ella no me recuerda, no recuerda nada de lo nuestro. Nuestras citas, el día que le pedí que fuera mi novia. Ella no recuerda nada. Y me dolió saberlo, ver sus ojos, la confusión en ellos. Me dolió mucho escuchar cuando ella pregunto a su madre quién era yo, qué significaba yo en su vida, pero lo que más me dolió, fue ver ese mismo dolor en los ojos de mi novia, de la chica que yo amo.

Mi madre dice que aún no saben cuándo Vega pueda recuperar su memoria o si algún día sus recuerdos van a volver. Tengo miedo a que ella no recuerde ese amor que nos tenemos, nuestros momentos juntas. Tengo miedo a perderla, me acostumbré tanto a ella, que me es imposible concebir una vida sin ella a mi lado. Y sé qué es pronto para sacar conclusiones pero ella no ha tenido algún recuerdo desde que despertó.

¿Cómo le haré si Vega no me recuerda? ¿Si ella no quiere estar a mi lado? ¿Si no sé acuerda de nuestro amor? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me he estado quebrando la maldita cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución a esto, no quiero perder a Vega, no quiero estar lejos de ella. Soy capaz de todo por ella.

Tomo su mano entre la mías, a pesar de que hace un día atrás desperté, no quiero separarme de Vega, estando a su lado me siento bien, me siento viva, pero ella ni me recuerda, tampoco sabe que he despertado, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando ella despierte? No recordó a su madre, y cuando yo iba a verla, ella no reconoció a la loca de Trina. Vega sabía su nombre, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era o de los sucesos del pasado. Trina no existía en esa memoria.

Suspiro una vez más, ¿qué haré sin ti, Tori? Recuesto mi cabeza sobre la cama, estoy cansada, los malditos medicamentos me tienen mal. He estado luchando contra el sueño desde hace un par de horas en espera a que Vega despertará, pero hasta entonces, ella sigue dormida. Y supongo que seguirá así.

Siento como poco a poco el sueño me va ganando, ya no luchó por mantener mis ojos abiertos, se siente tan bien cerrar los ojos y dejarte caer en un sueño profundo, donde lo único que puede sentir es tranquilidad, calma, y no estar consciente de nada. Pero es entonces cuando siento un ligero toque sobre mi cabello, lo ignoro pensando que es el viento y sólo quiero intentar dormir. No me he quedado completamente dormida para no sentir los pequeños toques en mi cabeza, ¿qué es?

Levanto mi cabeza con pesadez, admito que quiero seguir durmiendo o por lo menos… Tori. No me había sentido tan feliz de ver esos ojos cafés, y aunque ella me mire con extrañeza, me importa poco porque sé qué muy en el fondo de su memoria nuestros recuerdos, nuestro amor está ahí.

Paso saliva y sonrío, quisiera besarla, decirle cuanto la amo pero me contento mis ganas de hacerlo. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar.

—Hola. —Me limito sólo a saludar, Tori no responde, en cambio, sólo me analiza, recorre mi rostro con sus ojos, supongo que busca algo conocido, algo que le diga quién soy.

—¿Quién eres? —Me duele escuchar esa pregunta y saber que ella no recuerda nada. Desvío mi mirada, no voy a llorar, no porque no quiera hacerlo, sólo no quiero inquietar a Tori.

Regreso mi atención a ella, su mirada sigue en mí, la confusión sigue ahí, pero también algo más. Algo que me dice que su amor por mí sigue ahí, quizá me olvidó pero el sentimiento está ahí.

—Soy Jade —respondo esperanzada a que ella reaccione a mi nombre, que algo se active en su memoria.

—¡Eres la chica de mis sueños! —exclama Tori con emoción, ¿chica de sus sueños? ¿Ella sueña conmigo?

 _Y tú de los míos_ , desearía responder pero sólo tomo su mano y la llevo cerca de mis labios para dejar un beso ahí. Voy a enamorarte cada día, hasta que llegue el día en que recuerdes todo lo que vivimos, Vega.

—No sabía quién eras o porque sueño contigo, pero siento algo, no sé qué sea, pero me tranquiliza saber que estás bien, aunque quisiera saber que significas tú para mí. —Desearía poder responder pero las indicaciones de mi madre fueron rotundas. No soltarle nada de golpe a Tori o ella puede tener problemas en aceptar.

—Poco a poco obtendrás las respuestas, Vega —comento acariciando su mejilla; ella cierra sus ojos y deja salir un suspiro—. Por ahora, me alegra saber que estás bien, que no pasó nada, ni a ti ni a Lucas.

Sé qué debo callarme pero no puedo retener más lo que siento. Sé qué Lucas está fuera de peligro, sólo se fracturó un brazo, y él ya está en casa, Vega obtuvo un poco más de daño, pero yo obtuve el mayor de los daños. De cierta manera me alegro que el impacto haya sido de mi lado y no tan fuerte como para matarnos.

—¿Por qué me dices Vega y no Tori como los demás? —pregunta Vega con curiosidad.

—Porque Tori no me gusta —respondo con mi tono natural de voz y con una ceja alzada—. Además, nadie te dice Vega, sólo yo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi nombre? —pregunta Vega a punto de llorar, ¡oh, ¿qué fue lo hice!?

—No es eso, es sólo que como todos te llaman Tori, quería algo diferente, algo distinto y por eso te llamo Vega —me explico intentando dar con las palabras adecuadas y no provocar el llanto de Vega.

—¿Por qué? —vuelve a preguntar un poco más tranquila, si respondo a esa pregunta, van a surgir más preguntas y me veré en la obligación de no seguir las indicaciones de mi madre pero, ¿cuándo he hecho caso? ¿Cuándo he seguido las indicaciones de los demás? Yo soy Jade West y Jade West no sigue órdenes ni indicaciones.

—Porque quería algo único, algo que sólo yo te dijera, porque… —Me calló sin saber cómo seguir sin tener que dar más detalles.

—¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Acaso me odias y no quieres decirlo? —Vega sigue siendo Vega aún sin tener memoria, también piensa que la odio cuando es todo lo contrario.

—Vega, no te odio, nunca lo he hecho, y no te ocultó nada, sólo no quiero soltar todo de golpe, iremos poco a poco, ¿qué me dices? —propongo pasando mi mano por su mejilla, no llego más allá, aunque quisiera darle un beso.

—Sólo si tú me dices todo sobre mi vida pasada. —Rio un poco por esa propuesta, me gusta que ella, aunque no me recuerde, me quiera en esta parte de su recuperación.

Afirmo dándole un apretón a su mano, claro que le voy a contar todo pero iremos lento, y trataré de que no sea tan duro para ella, como el hecho de saber lo que ella vivió al lado del estúpido de Ryder. No sé cómo diré las cosas cuando ella pregunté, tal vez sus padres le digan o no lo sé, pero cuando se llegue el momento voy a estar con ella, siempre estaré con ella.

 **POV TORI**

Jade.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Jade, sé qué no la recuerdo, pero el sólo hecho de haberla visto y hablado con ella, fue suficiente para despertar en mí una enorme curiosidad por saber más de ella. Aunque no recuerde nada, algo me dice que ella es muy importante; siento algo en mi corazón, algo que no siento cuando veo a los demás y algo diferente cuando veo a mis padres. Algo que no sé explicar.

Ella estuvo conmigo un par de horas, no quería irse y no quería se fuera, pero la doctora West ordenó que se la llevarán a su habitación. Jade acaba de despertar y tenía que reposar, aún no está completamente recuperada, lo supe al ver las heridas en su rostro. Una herida atravesaba lo que era su ceja izquierda y llegaba al inicio de su cabello. Era como una diagonal. Pero las heridas no quedan ahí. En sus manos hay pequeños cortes, y otros cuantos en su rostro, nada profundo.

Me gustó ver a Jade, estar con ella. Me hizo reír mucho, aunque sentía que algo me quería decir, ¿qué podría ser? Había algo que rondaba su cabeza y en muchas ocasiones, ella se quedaba mirando mis labios, pensé que yo alucinaba, pero a la cuarta ocasión, supe que no alucinaba y otra pregunta surgió en mi cabeza, ¿por qué miraba mis labios? Y admito que yo también lo hacía, miraba esos labios y una sensación, como un cosquilleo, se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

¿Quién es Jade?

Al fin salí del hospital, debo admitir que me siento feliz de estar fuera de ese lugar, aunque también voy a extrañar las visitas de Jade, ella aún no sale y quería que saliera conmigo. En este tiempo, he recordado un poco, no mucho. Sólo han sido imágenes de mi vida pero nada como para saber que significa Jade. Ella me ha contado mucho, desde el día que llegue a Hollywood Arts, hasta como me enamoré.

Amo a alguien y no sé a quién. Jade me dice que esa persona también me ama, que ha hecho mucho por mí y que esa persona no dudaría en dar su vida por mí. Creo que en cada relato que Jade me cuenta de esa persona, me enamoro más, y es confuso, porque amo a una persona sin rostro. Pero amo esos detalles que esa persona tiene, lo que ha hecho, la manera en como siempre estaba para mí… Y me pregunto, ¿por qué sabe todo eso Jade? Claro que pregunté pero ella se negó a responder, ¿qué me oculta? Sea lo que sea, pienso averiguarlo.

Luego de instalarme en mi habitación; es tan desconocido este lugar, no hay nada que recuerde de aquí. Suspiro y voy hasta la cama, encuentro un collar en mi mesa de noche. Es una nota musical en color negro y la otra pieza es una luna plateada y ambas embonan. Es muy lindo. Lo tomo entre mis manos, ¿quién me lo daría? Siento algo atrás del dije, le doy la vuelta y leo la pequeña inscripción que trae.

—Te amo, Vega. —Frunzo mi ceño… Abro mi boca y mis ojos ante la sorpresa, _"yo soy la única que te dice Vega."_ No puede ser, yo no…

¿Jade me ama? Y en caso que así fuera, ¿yo la amo a ella? ¿Ella es la persona de quien me enamoré? ¿Ella es quien ha hecho tanto por mí? Pero, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué decidió callar? Rayos, maldito dolor de cabeza que no me deja pensar con claridad.

Jade. Jade. Jade.

Cierro mis ojos por el dolor pero debo hacer un esfuerzo por recordar. ¡Mierda!

—¡Trina! —grito desesperada por intentar saber algo, lo que sea. A los pocos segundos, tanto Trina como mis padres aparecen en mi puerta.

—¿Qué pasa hija? —pregunta mi madre y la palabra sigue siendo extraña.

—Jade, ¿amo a Jade? —pregunto regresando mi atención al collar. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar a la persona que amo?

—Estás loca por Jade, hermanita. —Levanto mis ojos para con Trina, ella sonríe y no hay rastro de broma en su voz—. Pensé que Jade te lo había dicho.

—Hija, si Jade no te lo dijo fue para evitarte que te sintieras mal por no recordar —explica mi madre entrando a mi habitación y tomando asiento a mi lado, mi padre también entra—. Jade te ama, esa chica ha hecho muchas cosas por verte bien y feliz. Y no te habíamos visto tan feliz desde que comenzaste a salir con ella.

Es tan jodidamente mal no poder recordar nada, no recuerdo a la chica que me ama, no recuerdo las cosas que ha hecho por mí, ¡No recuerdo ni el día en que comenzamos salir!

—Quiero recordar todo —susurro llevando el collar hasta mi pecho. Me siento mal, triste, decaída. No sé si pueda recordar algún día, y tengo mucho miedo el no poder hacerlo, ¿qué pasará con Jade? ¿Con ese amor?

—Lo harás pequeña, no te desesperes. —Quiero creer en las palabras de mi padre, quiero estar tan segura como ellos pero sólo soy una chica sin recuerdos, con el temor a no recordar.

 **POV JADE**

Hace una semana salí del hospital, no me había sentido tan feliz de estar en casa, con mis padres y con el enano. En cuanto vi a Lucas sentado en el sillón de la sala, corrí a su lado para abrazarlo y llenarle de besos su rostro. No sé qué me paso en ese momento pero sentí una inmensa felicidad por verlo bien. Incluso lloré de alegría. Él está bien y es lo que me importa.

Mis padres se sorprendieron al verme así, hasta yo lo hice, pero después de ese accidente en el que casi pierdo a mi novia y hermanito, reaccionar así es comprensible.

Estoy en mi habitación, había extrañado tanto estar aquí. Ver mis cosas, estar en mi cama… Extrañaba mi casa.

Miro la hora de mi celular, se supone que nos reuniríamos hoy a las cinco en casa de Vega para celebrar algo, la verdad no preste atención a lo que André decía, sólo podía tener ojos y oídos para Vega. Regresé al HA el pasado lunes, y ella me evitó. Fue raro, de hecho, me dolió que ella me ignorara; tal vez no lo hizo por gusto. Pero a pesar de eso, duele que ella me evité.

Ayer, ella me miró durante todo el descanso y en las clases que compartimos, sólo se quedaba ahí mirando sin decir nada. A veces sonreía, en otras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas cuando la descubría mirándome… Se veía tan tierna, tan linda. Extraño tanto a mi novia, quiero poder llegar con ella y abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amo pero es algo que no puedo. No por ahora.

Suspiro mientras me levanto de mi cama, Beck no tarda en llegar. Debo admitir que no he conducido desde el accidente, por una parte tengo miedo a que pasé una vez más, y la otra es debido a que mi auto sigue en el taller. Mi madre me lleva a la escuela y me regreso con Beck. Vega hace lo mismo con Trina. Quizá cuando tenga mi auto, comenzaré a dar unas vueltas para ir perdiendo el miedo.

Mi padre me informo que quien ocasionó el accidente estaba relacionado con Ryder; no sé cómo le hizo para conseguir ayuda así pero eso le sirvió para darle un par de años más a su sentencia y dejarlo sin recibir visitas. No tiene contacto con el mundo exterior. Y me alegro, ese infeliz ya no nos podrá hacer daño.

El único problema que queda es Daniela besadora de novias ajenas Montiel. Odio a esa chica y se aprovecha de la falta de memoria de Vega. Sí, Vega me ignoró el lunes pasado por estar al lado de ésa chica. Ese día, Rex terminó en el fondo del bote de basura, Robbie con su bebida derramada y André con sus papas sobre su cabeza, y todo por la rabia y celos que sentía.

¡Odio a Daniela!

Me despido de mi madre y del enano, Beck acaba de llegar. Salgo de mi casa y entro a su auto. Hace tiempo que no me subía a su auto. Es mi tercera ve y sigue siendo extraño.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Beck encendiendo el auto para ir hasta la casa de Vega.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? —Lo miro extrañada por su pregunta, él sabe que aún no me recupero por completo de las costillas, me siguen doliendo pero sólo si hago mucho esfuerzo.

—Dani estará ahí —me suelta de golpe y ahora entiendo el trasfondo de su pregunta; ¿Daniela estará ahí? Sí que estaba distraída—, Tori la invitó porque de cierta manera, ella forma parte de su vida.

Suelto un gruñido porque no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, ésa idiota forma parte de la vida de mi novia, me guste o no, debo respetar sus decisiones, pero me hubiera gustado que ella no estuviera.

—Jade, ¿no le has dicho nada a Tori? —Miro a Beck al escuchar su pregunta, muerdo mi labio y regreso mi atención al frente.

—No. —Suspiro con pesadez—. No sé cómo hacerlo, no quiero ocasionarle un problema o no sé, me preocupa.

—Jade, Tori debe saber lo que hay entre ustedes, ¿cómo piensas recuperarla si ella no tiene idea de su relación? —Y Beck tiene razón, pero ¿y si Tori reacciona mal? ¿Si ella no lo acepta? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Daniela se aprovecha y me la quita? Eso no lo puedo permitir, Vega es mía.

—Hoy le diré todo y pensaré en algo para recuperarla —respondo muy convencida, no quiero que nadie me la quite.

Llegamos a casa de Vega veinte minutos después, nos detuvimos por unos helados. Me bajo del auto con cuidado, no quiero lastimarme como la última vez. Nos acercamos a la puerta y toco el timbre, no esperamos mucho, la loca de Trina nos abrió al segundo timbre. Después de los saludos, voy en busca de Vega, tengo ganas de verla, de escuchar su voz, de probar sus labios. ¡Quiero besar a mi novia! ¡Quiero a mi novia de vuelta!

Toco un par de veces en su habitación, sólo espero no molestar. Juego con mis dedos en lo que espero a que Vega abra la puerta… ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Sólo es abrir la puerta y… ¡Oh por Dios! Ya sé porque Vega tardaba tanto. Ella está semi desnuda y no se cubre, ¿por qué no se cubre? ¿Por qué no aparto mis ojos de ella?

—Hola, Jade —dice Vega caminando hasta su coma, ¿cómo se respira? ¿Cómo es que se habla? Vega sólo está ahí sin hacer nada, sólo sentada y, ¡por Dios! ¿Por qué me hace esto?

—H-Hola —hablo al fin después de unos largos minutos. Sigo sin moverme, sin poder hacer nada, es como si me hayan clavado al suelo. Estoy clavada al suelo.

—Pensé que no hablabas. —Ella se ríe y yo sólo puedo sonreír—. Vamos entra, tengo que hablar contigo, West.

¿West? ¿Por qué me dijo así? En fin, entro por completo a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Estoy nerviosa, no me había sentido así estando con Vega, bueno sí había estado nerviosa, pero esto es diferente. Es la primera vez que estamos así.

—Sé sobre lo nuestro —me informa Vega mirando directamente a mis ojos. Me ha tomado por sorpresa su revelación pues yo esperaba decirle todo—, mis padres, Trina y Dani me lo dijeron, ¿por qué tú no lo hiciste?

Suspiro y tomo asiento en el suelo, quedando frente a ella. Miro sus ojos, esa mirada intensa y que ahora me acusan por no contarle de lo nuestro. Y sí me siento culpable, debí contarle pero tenía miedo.

—Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo de causarte algún problema, no sé —respondo agachado la mirada, me siento terriblemente mal por no decirle la verdad a Vega, ahora sé qué no debí ocultar nada, que debí confiar en que ella sabría escuchar y entendería.

Siento como Vega toma asiento a mi lado, ella toma mi mano y la coloca sobre su rodilla pero sin apartar su mano.

—¿Y qué haremos? —me pregunta Vega; la miro por unos segundos y vuelvo a suspirar, debo besarla.

Sin esperar más, me acerco a Vega y capturo sus labios. Había extrañado tanto besarla, sentir su calor, su sabor. Ya no iba a soportar tanto tiempo sin poder besarla. Me alejo de ella tan sólo para ver como sus ojos están cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos.

—Lo lamento —digo sin rastro de arrepentimiento y vuelvo a besarla con más urgencia y deseo que en la vez pasada. Ella me sigue el ritmo del beso. Sí, amo tanto a mi novia.

 **Tiempo después.**

 **POV TORI**

—¡Vega, date prisa! —Jade siempre tan Jade, pero aunque me tarde una hora más, ella no se iría sin mí, bueno, nosotros.

—¿Por qué mami te dice Vega? —Miro a mi pequeño hijo, Jade y yo decidimos tener hijo, Sebas es el primero y apenas cumplió 4 años. Tiene los ojos de Jade, mi sonrisa, y heredó de las dos el gusto por el arte.

—Porque es su manera de decirme que me ama —le respondo con una sonrisa y jugando con su cabello, que su color es castaño, igual a mí.

—¿Tú y mami se aman? —A veces Sebas es muy curioso, creo que en eso él saco a mí… Él tiene poco de ambas.

—Claro, enano, amo a tu mamá como te amo a ti. —Sonrío por las palabras de Jade.

Me giro hacia ella, un vestido negro y pegado a su cuerpo me dan una estupenda vista. Ella está sonriendo, y yo me descubro sonriendo en sus ojos. Soy tan feliz a su lado y no tengo duda de la felicidad de Jade. Sebas es el complemento perfecto para nuestra felicidad, él es nuestro pedacito de cielo.

—Mami, quiero un hermanito como Vale. —Regreso mi atención a mi pequeño, ¿un hermanito? Vale está muy feliz por la llegada de Stefan, el pequeño hijo de Cat y Trina.

—Creo que eso será un poco después, enano —responde Jade entrando a la habitación de nuestro hijo—. Por ahora, tendrás que ayudar a Vale a cuidar ser Stefan.

—¡Sí, mami! —exclama Sebas y se lanza a los brazos de Jade. Sonrío con sólo ver esa imagen; a mis dos amores.

Hoy es nuestro quinto aniversario, nos casamos a los 24 años y decidimos tener a Sebas un año después. Las dos lo esperábamos con felicidad, con ansias. Jade era la más emocionada, compró todo antes del cuarto mes, por lo bueno no se equivocó en comprar las cosas.

—¿A dónde iremos? —le pregunto incorporándome del suelo.

—Hice una reservación en el restaurante que tanto te gusta y después podremos ir a donde quieras. —Sebas recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jade, desde pequeño hace eso. Así se queda dormido pero ahora no debe dormir, iremos a ese restaurante.

—¡Playa! —responde Sebas con emoción.

—Nuestro hijo tiene más gustos tuyos que míos —bromea Jade pero tiene razón, Sebas saco más a mí en los gustos. Lo que no esperaba fue que mi pequeño tuviera el mismo gusto que Jade para las cosas horrorosas, películas de terror y una fascinación por El Tijerazo.

Cuando Jade escuchó a Sebas decir que le gustaba esa película, casi se vuelve loca de felicidad, ahora los dos hacen maratones de películas de terror. Los dos son tal para cual.

Salimos de casa, subimos a la camioneta. Es una color negra, decidimos venir en la camioneta y no en el coche. Es más cómodo. No puedo creer que haya cumplido mi sueño, no me refiero al sueño de cuando estaba en HA. Tengo una discografía, Jade es una reconocida guionista y directora de películas de terror. Y estoy casada con ella, mi sueño se cumplió. Tengo una hermosa familia, una linda esposa, una que siempre me ha amado, en las buenas y en las malas.

Nuestro noviazgo no fue perfecto, y como en todos había discusiones pero siempre solucionábamos las cosas de la mejor manera: a besos. Nunca nos rendimos, siempre nos apoyamos y cuando no recordaba nada, ella estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Me enamoro por segunda vez, día a día se daba a la tarea de hacerlo, hasta el día en que lo consiguió. No se rindió conmigo, como yo no me hubiera rendido con ella.

Con nuestro amor.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —pregunta Jade, sonrío mientras recuesto mi cabeza en el asiento.

—En lo agradecida que estoy de tenerte a mi lado —le respondo—. Soy tan feliz a tu lado, siempre quise esto, tener una familia contigo y ahora la tengo.

—También soy feliz, Tori, fuiste, eres, y serás lo mejor me pasó en Hollywood Arts. —Suspiro llena de felicidad, porque soy feliz.

—Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

—No, gracias por llegar a mi vida, Victoria Vega-West.


End file.
